Sucré, Salé
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Une Hermione qui se sait amoureuse, un Ron hautain... pas crédible? Tout dépend du point de vue...
1. Chapter 1

**_Et bien, on recommence avec une nouvelle fic. Bienvenue sur le bateau... _**

- Ron, y'a une femme qui t'attend dehors. Elle dit être ta sœur… encore.

Je relève la tête et acquiesce. C'est une habitude à prendre. Et puis, il ne peut pas y avoir que des bons côtés dans le fait d'occuper un poste de gardien dans une équipe réputée.

Seulement, qui que soit cette fille, elle attendra bien encore un peu que je finisse de me préparer.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffe, il paraît que ça plaît aux femmes, cet air décontracté. Moi ça m'arrange, je déteste me coiffer.

- Ron magnes toi, cette fille devient hystérique !

Je hausse les sourcils. Tiens donc, je trouvais déjà suspect le fait qu'ils la laissent entrer mais si en plus elle se fait violente… Oh et puis, une fille reste une fille et j'avais bien besoin de compagnie ce soir.

- J'arrive Mark…

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire !

- Ca va… à demain les gars.

- Ouai si t'es encore vivant… avec la dragonne qui t'attend. Tu sais ce qu'on dit vieux, n'abuses pas des bonnes choses.

Je lance ma main par-dessus, pour dire au revoir à mes coéquipiers. Puis, je balance mon sac sur mon épaule et prend la direction de la sortie, via le seul couloir encore protégé.

Seulement plus j'avance et plus je me pose des questions sur cette fameuse femme. Pas pour longtemps, car à peine eu-je franchi la dernière porte que la couleur de ses cheveux me saute aux yeux.

- Enfin te voilà !

- Ginny…

- Oui Ginny ! Tu t'attendais à qui…

- Personne…

Voilà tout ce que je suis capable de lui dire, tout en me mordant la langue pour ne pas lui demander de me rappeler pourquoi elle se trouve ici.

Je la suis au dehors et soupire de soulagement en remarquant que cette fois, pas de fans hystériques prêts à tout pour une signature sur un bout de papier.

- C'est la dernière fois Ron…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Dernières fois que je viens te chercher à ton boulot. C'est clair ? Pas temps que les hurluberlus qui te servent de gardes du corps ne sauront pas me reconnaître. Et en plus j'ai chaud avec ce pull !

- Désolé Ginny…

- Non mais sérieusement, c'est bien la cinquième fois que je viens et à chaque fois, je dis bien à chaque fois, je suis limite obligée de leur présenter mon passeport sorcier.

- Je sais…

- Si retenir un visage se trouve être trop dur pour eux, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux leur faire confiance pour sauver ta vie.

- Oui…

Que veut-elle que je lui réponde ? De toutes façons, je la connais par cœur. Ou bien assez pour savoir qu'elle va continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'on transplane au Terrier.

Oh mais ça me revient, voilà pourquoi j'ai insisté pour qu'elle vienne me chercher…

- Tu m'écoutes Ron ?

- A vrai dire, non. J'étais en train de me demander si… si elle était déjà arrivée ?

Je la vois hocher négativement la tête et reprendre son monologue sur l'inutilité d'avoir des personnes comme ça pour nous encadrer. J'évite de lui dire qu'elle était la seconde personne de la journée à se présenter comme étant Ginny Weasley, de toutes façons, elle aurait encore trouver à redire.

Et puis finalement, ça m'arrange. Tant qu'elle reste figée sur cette idée, cela m'évite d'avoir à m'expliquer sur ma demande. Quelle raison probable aurais-je pu lui donner pour justifier sa présence aujourd'hui ? Je n'avais nul besoin d'elle pour me rendre chez mes parents. Mais alors ?

- Ca t'impressionne de te dire que tu vas la revoir, hein ?

- Tu m'as bien regardé Ginny ?

- Oui justement… je te trouve un peu trop dans les nuages… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, elle a transplané. Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas peur de la revoir. A vrai dire, ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est de remettre les pieds au Terrier. Ma plus grande terreur repose dans la simple présence de ma mère, à l'affût du moindre faux pas, brandissant le dernier exemplaire du _Canon Magasine_ devant mon nez. Pour sûr, elle va réussir à me trouver non coiffé, mal rasé, que cette couleur ne me va pas (n'allez pas lui expliquer que c'est la couleur de l'équipe). Et puis, elle me demandera plus d'informations sur cette fameuse Amy. Allez expliquer à votre mère que cette fille n'est que le résultat de l'agitation de vos hormones de mâles… non à vrai dire, ne me laissez pas l'occasion de suspecter ce genre de conversations avec celle qui est ma mère. Sérieusement, si j'attrape celui qui a eu l'idée de lui offrir un abonnement à ce magasine…

Je n'ai plus qu'une solution : retirer mon sac de mon dos et transplaner…

Enfin le dernier sac est ficelé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je quitte cet appartement pour de bon. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive à laisser tout ça derrière moi sans avoir une seule idée de l'endroit où je vais atterrir. Non mais sérieusement, ceci n'est pas moi. Jamais Hermione Granger ne partirait ainsi à l'aventure.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi… ce n'est tout de même pas le bout du monde. Non, juste un nouvel emploi au cœur de Londres. Je ne change pas de planète… non juste de pays. Et encore, je retrouve cette ville qui fut mienne et… et Harry et Ginny et… et Ron.

Un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi. Il n'y a vraiment plus rien et pour la première fois, je me rends réellement compte de ce que représente trente mètres carrés. Soit : pas grand-chose. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemblera mon nouveau chez moi. Je ne sais même pas quand je pourrais réellement en avoir un et surtout où.

Parfois je me dis que j'avais dû être victime d'un mauvais sort lorsque j'ai accepté cette mutation. En quelques jours seulement, me voilà à la tête d'un nouveau magasine. Je n'avais aucunes raisons d'accepter. Je me plaisais dans mon emploi. Je le trouvais aussi stimulant qu'intéressant. Mais voilà, je me suis laissée dire, qu'il était peut-être temps pour moi de retourner dans mon pays.

J'enserre l'anse de mon lourd sac et jette la poudre de cheminette. Plus qu'une chose à dire…

- Le terrier, Grande-Bretagne.

Certaines personnes disent détester voyager par portoloin. Moi je dis que ces personnes n'ont pas du avoir l'occasion de le faire par cheminée avec un bagage de cette taille. Je le sens frapper dans mes genoux et je résiste tant que je peux pour ne pas tomber. J'ai beau garder les yeux fermés pour me concentrer, je sens que d'ici quelques secondes, je vais craquer. Oui mais…

- Hermione est arrivée !

J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois la crinière flamboyante de Ginny. Enfin quelqu'un vient m'arracher ce fichu sac de mes mains.

- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! Me dit-elle.

- Désolée, j'ai eu du mal à partir. Tu n'étais pas censée aller chercher… ton frère, toi ?

- Si mais il attendra bien quelques minutes. De toutes façons, je suis certaine qu'il ne se rappelle même plus que je dois venir.

J'acquiesce en souriant. Cela me fait penser qu'il n'a sans doute pas changé. Et quelque part ça me réconforte.

- Mais je vais y aller quand même où je risque de rester bloquée à l'entrée parmi toute une bande de folles furieuses.

- Oh Gin'… rends moi un service tu veux… ne lui dis pas que je suis déjà là.

- C'est toi qui vois !

Et voilà Molly qui apparaît à l'embrasure de la porte. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a vieillie. Même si elle vient de reprendre sa fille avant qu'elle ne sorte pour lui dire de remettre un chandail, je vois bien que ses yeux ne brillent plus du même éclat, je vois bien que ses cheveux n'ont plus ce même roux et je vois bien que ses gestes se font moins certains.

Pourtant, quand elle me sert dans ses bras comme elle le faisait autrefois. Je me sens de nouveau chez moi.

- Hermione, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu reviens pour de bon cette fois ?

- J'espère Mrs Weasley.

- Oh appelle-moi Molly. Tu n'es plus une enfant voyons. Harry est en train d'aider Arthur à descendre les chaises du grenier… tu peux attendre ici si tu veux. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? Un thé ? Un thé ça fait toujours du bien, je te ramène ça dans quelques minutes.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la rattraper pour lui dire que j'ai trop chaud pour boire un thé, qu'elle est déjà hors de ma vue. J'en profite pour m'asseoir et faire un tour d'horizon du salon. Rien n'a changé. Mis à part la grande horloge qui a moins d'aiguilles. Elle me dit que Ginny vient de rejoindre Ron. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Malgré moi, je me sens frissonner. Pourquoi donc ? J'avais bien été clair. J'allais lui dire. Même si ça doit bouffer le peu de fierté qu'il me reste, je vais lui dire.

- Assieds toi voyons, Hermione. Tu es comme chez toi ici, tu sais !

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Molly et accueille sa tasse de thé brûlante dans ma main. Par Merlin, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais levée.

- Il fait chaud non ? Dis-je pour ne pas perdre la face. Je vais aller prendre l'air je crois.

Pas une si bonne idée. Car à peine ai-je mis les pieds dehors que je vois arriver Ginny… toute seule. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit décidé à ne pas venir ?

Mon cœur sursaute en entendant le bruit d'un second transplanage. Je le vois apparaître, sac à la main et cheveux complètement désordonnés.

Voilà donc à quoi ressemble le nouveau Ronald Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merci à Aby, l'archiviste, Kenza et Enairod pour les premières revews! l'archiviste: t'as vu c'est un peu plus long . Aller, bonne lecture à vous!_**

- Salut…

Misérable. Je suis misérable. Voilà deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et la seule chose que je trouve à lui dire, c'est un pâle « salut ».

- Salut.

Et bien au moins, je vois qu'elle n'est pas plus inspirée que moi. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux, sale habitude qui ressurgit à chaque fois que je suis gêné. Car oui je le suis. Je le suis parce qu'en une minute, nous n'avons pas été capable de prononcer plus de deux mots.

- Tu vas bien ?

De mieux en mieux, mon vieux. D'ici quelques secondes, tu vas te mettre à lui faire un monologue basé sur le temps qu'il fait. Pas de peau pour toi, il ne pleut même pas.

- Ca va…

Par pitié 'Mione, ne m'oblige pas à te donner le nom de chaque nuage posté au-dessus de nos têtes…

Elle ouvre enfin la bouche… ouf, je suis sauvé.

- Et toi ?

Pas tout à fait en fait… voyons, concentre toi pour dire plus de deux mots.

- Je vais bien.

Trois. Trois mots, tu as réussi à faire mieux. Seulement là, je ne vois pas trop quoi dire de plus. A moins que… Merlin pardonne moi de ce laisser-aller qui me pousse à…

- Sale temps hein ? Je crève de froid…

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et pendant un moment, je crois réellement qu'elle va se contenter de hausser les épaules. Seulement, elle me regarde de nouveau et dit :

- On devrait rentrer alors.

- C'est une bonne idée… 'Mione.

Elle sourit, j'ai réussi à la faire sourire. Pourtant, Merlin sait si ce surnom a mis du temps à bien vouloir sortir de ma bouche.

Je la suis jusqu'au Terrier, me reprenant à chaque fois que mes yeux dévient vers elle. C'est dingue ce que des personnes peuvent changer en seulement deux ans. Regardez là… je l'ai quitté sous les jupes de Poudlard et je la retrouve dans un tailleur qui fait d'elle une femme. Oui c'est ça, l'adolescente est devenue femme.

- A vous voilà, vous deux.

Je hais ma mère autant que je l'aime. Je n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre cette phrase jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car il me paraît clair à ce moment précis que je la hais autant que je l'aime. Et Merlin sait à quel point je l'aime. Alors pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Pourquoi s'amuse-t-elle à sourire de cette manière, nous mettant l'un et l'autre mal à l'aise ? Croit-elle réellement que nous sommes encore deux adolescents en train de nous chercher ?

Je l'embrasse en me forçant de sourire et laisse Hermione prendre une longueur d'avance. Histoire qu'on ne puisse pas penser que je fais tout pour rester avec elle.

- Tu as besoin d'aide 'man ?

- Non merci… ne le prends pas mal mon chéri mais j'ai l'impression que tu me retarderais plutôt qu'autre chose.

Mais non maman, je ne le prends pas mal voyons. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'entendre sa mère dire que l'on ne sert à rien.

- Bon bah je vais… aller les rejoindre alors.

- Oui c'est ça… va les rejoindre.

Par pitié maman, retires moi ce sourire de tes lèvres… je ne vais pas sauter sur Hermione. Encore moins en sachant que vous êtes juste à côté. Et puis de toutes façons, elle est juste une amie et question filles, j'ai eu ma dose cette semaine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Non, ne vois pas ce que je veux dire, je t'en pris.

J'ai à peine le temps de franchir la porte du salon en cherchant à tout prix une conversation à mettre en route, que je vois la silhouette d'Harry se détacher dans la pénombre des escaliers. Il s'arrête à mi-chemin, et fait parcourir son regard entre moi et Hermione. Je l'observe alors qu'il continue à la regarder, avachie sur la rampe d'escalier. Puis, enfin, il se décide à lui faire remarquer sa présence.

- Toujours aussi bavarde on dirait…

- Toujours aussi discret en tout cas, lui répond-elle au tac au tac.

Par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que je n'aie pas cette facilité à engager la conversation avec ma meilleure amie. Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses. Au moins, Harry sera là pour combler les trous ce soir.

- Salut…

On m'avait pourtant dit que Ronald Weasley avait changé. Finalement, je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression. Voyons si tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir si je me mets à jouer ton jeu.

- Salut.

Bingo. Le voilà qui passe une main dans ses cheveux. Apparemment, il est contrarié. Mais s'il continue comme ça, je vais commencer à avoir des remords. Une amie n'est-elle pas censée aider ?

- Tu vas bien ? Me demande-t-il.

Suite on ne peut plus logique de la conversation. Dans peu de temps, il va se mettre à me parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Ca va...

Je commence vraiment par me sentir mal. Je suis consciente que nos retrouvailles ne sont pas la chose la plus facile au monde. Moi-même, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'aider.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais bien.

Non Ron, je t'en pris ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin.

- Sale temps hein ? Je crève de froid…

Mais oui Ron, c'est pour ça que tes joues sont étrangement rouges ? Je lève les yeux au ciel, histoire de voir si au moins il y a quelques nuages qui conforteraient une réflexion pareille.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si on reste plus longtemps comme ça, on va puiser toutes les réserves disponibles dans le manuel de « Comment faire la conversation en dix leçons ».

- On devrait rentrer alors.

- C'est une bonne idée… 'Mione.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Ron. Et me voilà à sourire comme une imbécile. Si je ne bouge pas, il va finir par se faire des idées.

Je prends la direction de la maison sans jeter un regard en arrière. Je sais qu'il me suit. Je le sais parce que d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours su quand Ron n'était pas loin de moi.

- A vous voilà, vous deux.

Je souris de nouveau en me dirigeant vers le salon. Je souris parce que je sais que Ron ne doit pas aussi bien prendre que moi la remarque de sa mère. Mais bon, à quoi bon s'en formaliser. Molly a toujours eu l'œil lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants. Et puis pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis prête à l'accepter. Totalement.

- Oh… a quoi dois-je ce sourire ?

Je souris à Ginny, la tête totalement ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas vu.

- C'est bon d'être de retour.

Je m'assois à ses côtés et me surprend à soupirer. Pas d'exaspération non, simplement de contentement. Dans ces moments, il est inutile de dire quoi que ce soit. Et je crois que Ginny le sait. Voilà pourquoi nous restons toutes les deux silencieuses.

- Toujours aussi bavarde on dirait…

Par Merlin, je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Toujours aussi discret en tout cas.


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes yeux se ferment comme ça…

- Tout est une question de convenance dans l'individualisme…

Maintenant, je comprends.

Voilà une bonne heure que le repas est fini, une bonne heure qu'Hermione est au centre de la conversation et tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de tout ça, c'est qu'elle a été mutée dans un tout nouveau journal basé à Londres. Juste ça… aller savoir ce qu'elle devient. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle se tue à expliquer ou réellement, elle va finir par croire que je ne m'intéresse pas à elle.

Mais c'est faux… pour preuve : je ne la lâche pas des yeux. Simplement, je m'intéresse plus à sa plastique qu'à ses propos qui me semblent totalement dérisoires.

Pour ma défense, je dirai que ce changement engendré par sa nouvelle garde robe n'est pas des plus simple à gérer pour l'homme que je suis. Elle a beau être ma meilleure amie, j'ai beau l'avoir vu dans tous les états possibles et imaginables, je n'arrive plus à faire la différence entre celle qui avait des cheveux semblables au gazon du jardin en pleine canicule, et celle aux mèches parfaitement domptées dans un chignon.

Je dois bouger de là au risque de me mettre dans un état des plus embarrassants.

- Où vas-tu Ronald ?

Je tourne la tête vers ma mère et lève les yeux au ciel. Si je lui dis que j'ai besoin d'une cigarette, elle va déclarer une nouvelle guerre à laquelle je n'ai aucune chance de survivre.

- J'ai chaud M'man. J'ai l'autorisation de sortir.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot…

Mais oui et dans deux secondes, tu vas me dire que je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et que je suis un grand garçon. Ce qui ne t'empêchera pas de sortir dans dix minutes pour voir si je ne me suis pas fait attaquer par un gnome à lunettes ou une goule évadée du grenier. Très dangereuses les goules, quand elles sortent du grenier…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris l'excuse du chaud pour pouvoir sortir et noircir mes poumons de cette fumée. L'automne est là. Et si dans la journée nous avons le droit à un été indien, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le froid reprend ses droits dès que la nuit tombe.

Je rabaisse les manches que je laisse par habitude remontées et allume le poison tandis qu'apparaît Harry. Je lui tends le paquet, qu'il refuse. Comme d'habitude.

- Je me demanderai toujours comment un joueur de quidditch professionnel peut arriver à fumer et maintenir sa forme.

- Je ne fume pas…

- Oh… tu m'expliques ce que tu fais alors ?

- Ce que je veux dire… c'est que ce n'est pas une habitude. Enfin si mais… Harry, tu sais comme moi que je ne suis pas accro à ces trucs là.

Il hoche la tête et je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Mais Harry ne serait pas Harry s'il n'était pas capable de se taire au bon moment.

- Ca te rend nerveux hein ?

- De quoi ?

- De la savoir là…

- J'aurais tendance à croire que tu passes un peu trop de temps avec ma sœur. Elle m'a servi le même plat, il n'y a pas quelques heures de ça.

- Disons juste que l'on a eu en face de nous le même Ron au regard médusé.

Je rejette une bouffée de tabac en l'air et l'observe évoluer dans les airs jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité ne me permette plus de feindre à une autre occupation. Alors je lui réponds :

- C'est facile pour toi… vous avez toujours eu une bonne relation. Et moi, je ne suis toujours pas capable de trouver un sujet de conversation qui nous conviendrait à tous les deux.

- Donc tu l'admets… tu es nerveux.

Que puis-je répondre à ça ? De toutes façons, l'expérience me laisse à penser qu'aucunes réponses ne pourraient réellement convenir.

- C'est con hein ?

- Pas vraiment, me répond-il. Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de la revoir. Je l'ai espéré mais là… comme tu viens de le dire, j'ai peur de ne plus rien avoir à lui raconter. Alors que c'est bête… on trouvait bien des choses à se dire quand on parlait via la cheminée… et dans les lettres aussi… et puis elle n'a pas changé. En fait je pense que c'est normal. On a peur de ne pas revivre ce que l'on vivait avant.

Sauf que lui, n'a pas vécu avec elle ce que moi j'ai vécu. Je lance ma cigarette au loin sans prendre garde au cri de douleur d'un gnome qui ne se trouvait pas au bon endroit.

- Tu sais que tu tues un ours polaire quand tu jettes une cigarette sans l'éteindre ?

- Là, c'est plutôt un gnome que j'ai failli rendre aveugle… rentrons avant qu'il n'aille chercher ses potes pour se venger. Et ne va pas le répéter à Hermione où elle inventerait un concurrent à la SALE.

Jamais je n'ai trouvé l'air de la maison aussi pesant. Pas seulement dû à la chaleur étouffante qui en émane… peut-être tous ces regards tournés vers moi qui me perturbent… ça et la voix criarde de ma mère qui hurle presque :

- Hermione va habiter chez toi !

J'ai toujours apprécié ces fins de soirées. Lorsque le repas est terminé, la table débarrassée et que nous prenons place dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé fumante en engageant la conversation. Le thème ce soir, n'a pas été bien dur à trouver. Ma simple présence semble inspirer Molly et Ginny plus que jamais. Je n'aime pas parler de moi mais comment leur en vouloir de s'intéresser à ce qui fut ma vie ces deux dernières années. Ca à l'air de les intéresser, elles. Au contraire de Ron qui semble avoir la tête à des miles des propos que nous entretenons.

Merlin rappelle-moi ce qui me fait l'aimer…

Le voilà qui porte son pouce à sa bouche pour en mordiller l'ongle et je crois que pour une fois, ce satané Merlin a répondu à mon appel. Mais concentres-toi ma vieille, c'est pas le moment de perdre pied. Juste quand pas moins de cinq paires d'yeux te regardent.

- C'est si important pour toi d'avoir un travail en solitaire ? Me demande Molly. Je trouverais ça plutôt ennuyeux…

- Tout est une question de convenance dans l'individualisme…

J'évite de le regarder dans les yeux mais pourtant, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas… Et j'en suis persuadée quand il se lève et coupe ainsi sa mère dans ses propos.

- Où vas-tu Ronald ?

Très maladroit comme interrogation mais j'avoue que j'aimerai moi aussi en connaître la réponse.

Le voilà qui lève les yeux au ciel et d'un ton de défiance, lui répond :

- J'ai chaud M'man. J'ai l'autorisation de sortir.

Voilà donc pourquoi ses manches sont ainsi remontées sur ses bras…

- Ne fais pas l'idiot… lui répond-elle en retournant son regard vers moi.

Le voilà sorti et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry le suit en s'excusant.

- Je suis certaine qu'il est encore parti fumer…

- Il fume ?!

- En cachette… très souvent oui. Mais j'ai beau lui dire que ce genre de chose n'est pas bon, encore moins lorsque l'on fait du sport à haut niveau, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- Oh…

- Je suis sûre que son appartement contient plus de cendriers que le chaudron baveur n'a de chopes…

Instinctivement, j'imagine l'appartement cosy si souvent décrit par Ginny et y rajoute quelques cendriers pleins à craquer et une odeur allant avec… tout de suite moins attirant.

- Je peux lui dire tout ce que je veux, il a sans cesse l'impression que je l'embête.

Le regard de Molly s'est soudainement assombri. Je trempe mes lèvres dans ma tasse brûlante pour cacher la gêne qui commence à m'envahir et surtout, me donner une bonne raison de ne pas donner une réponse que de toutes façons, je ne saurai dénicher.

Mon regard se tourne vers Ginny comme un appel à l'aide qu'elle perçoit heureusement. Elle se laisse le temps de réfléchir avant de me demander :

- Dis-moi Hermione, tu as réservée ta chambre comme tu l'avais prévu ?

- Oui… sur le chemin de…

- … tu ne peux pas dormir là-bas ! Me coupe Molly. Ce n'est pas un endroit fréquentable pour une jeune sorcière !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly…

- Justement, je suis inquiète… Je pensais que tu avais déjà un appartement qui t'attendait ici… si tu me l'avais dis avant, je t'aurais préparé une chambre…

- Maman, le prends pas mal mais y'a mieux qu'une chambre dans la maison des parents de ses amis…

Mais pourquoi a-t-elle dis ça ? Je replonge le nez dans ma tasse, maugréant contre ce manque de tact si relatif aux deux derniers Weasley. Tout faire pour ne pas croiser ce regard qui passe de Ginny à moi et de moi à Ginny.

- Oh… j'aurais dû y penser… Mais… y'a bien une autre solution… L'appartement de Ron est bien assez grand et je suis sûre que… en plus tu pourrais le surveiller…

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'informer que cette chambre n'est pas si mal… que les silhouettes de mes meilleurs amis se dessinent devant moi juste avant que Molly ne reprenne d'une voix forte :

- Hermione va habiter chez toi !

C'est bien la première fois que mon visage aurait pu se superposer sur celui de Ron, sans que personne ne puisse voir une différence dans nos expressions.


	4. Chapter 4

- Voilà... fais comme chez toi.

Faudra m'excuser 'Mione mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux à te dire. En quelques minutes, je viens non seulement de revoir ma meilleure amie mais en plus de ça, on m'apprend qu'elle va vivre chez moi. Jusque quand d'ailleurs ?

Instinctivement, je file vers la cuisine, histoire d'y trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Deux heures du matin ou pas, il n'empêche que je ne peux pas m'endormir avec le ventre vide. Seulement, je n'ai pas le temps de franchir la porte que je l'entends m'appeler d'une voix étrangement éteinte.

- Ron...

Je m'arrête juste, pas la peine de croiser son regard une nouvelle fois et puis de toutes façons, ce qu'elle veut me dire ne doit pas être si important que ça.

Du moins c'est ce que je crois. Car la voilà qui passe devant moi et je n'ai d'autres choix que de la regarder en face. Il n'y a pas que sa voix qui semble éteinte. Elle même n'a pas l'air très bien et cette simple vision finie par enlever toute l'amertume que je ressentais jusque là.

- Je voulais que tu saches que... que ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu venir ici.

- Je m'en doute bien.

Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Oui je m'en doute. Seule une idiote aurait souhaité venir vivre chez un gars comme moi. Une idiote ou l'une de ces filles que je n'invite que pour une nuit.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Ce n'est pas vrai?

Je l'observe dans son duel intérieur. Sa fierté doit sans doute prendre le dessus alors que je sais que jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué si réellement elle avait voulu venir de son plein gré.

Mais elle a sans doute assez souffert pour aujourd'hui. Et je ne serais pas un très bon ami si je ne la sortais pas illico de la panade dans laquelle elle vient de se mettre.

- Ma mère ne changera jamais, je pense que c'est un fait aussi certain que la victoire de mon équipe au prochain match...

- Alors tu penses gagner?

- Voyons Hermione, on ne s'engage pas dans une compétition sans espérer gagner.

- Si, justement! Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est de là que vient l'expression: "l'important n'est pas de gagner mais de participer".

- C'est une phrase de perdants ça...

Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel tout en ouvrant sa bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, apparemment dépitée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu faire ça, c'était au collège, lorsqu'elle me voyait bâcler mes devoirs en un coup de cuillère à pot et que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que de toutes façons, sa mauvaise conscience allait la rattraper et qu'elle se sentirait obligée de corriger et compléter ce que j'avais déjà écris.

Ah qu'il est loin le temps où ma seule préoccupation était de la faire culpabiliser. Mais en attendant, j'ai un ventre qui crie famine.

- Je vais me faire un sandwich, t'en veux un ?

- On vient de sortir de table Ron...

- Je sais.

Cela ne fait pas dix minutes qu'elle a emménagé chez moi qu'elle commence déjà à critiquer mon mode de vie. Moi je dis, la semaine risque d'être plus que folklorique.

- Dis-moi plutôt où poser mes affaires...

Et merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça... et a priori, ma mère non plus. A moins que... comment aurait-elle pu penser à... moi... Hermione... Je grimace bien malgré moi et Merlin merci, elle en fait une mauvaise interprétation.

- Oh je vois, me dit-elle. Je peux dormir sur le canapé tu sais.

- Oui je le sais, mais on va s'arranger autrement.

Je suis peut-être un crétin ayant la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère mais je n'en garde pas moins quelques notions de savoir vivre.

- Tu vas prendre ma chambre et j'irai dans celle d'à côté.

- Ca te dérange pas?

Que répondre à ça? En même temps si je le propose... C'est peut-être le temps de jouer la carte du parfait gentlemen, limite lèche-bottes. Ca ne peut pas faire de mal.

- Hermione, si réellement ça me dérangeait de te voir là, crois-moi que j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te ramener à l'hôtel.

Ai-je rêvé ou est-ce bien Hermione Granger qui se met subitement à rougir? Ah mon vieux Ronald, y'a pas à dire, tu sais vraiment t'y faire avec les filles...

Je file dans la cuisine avant de me faire rattraper une énième fois. La voilà qui me fait un signe vers le couloir opposé et me dit:

-Tu n'y vas pas avant? Je veux dire... ce n'était pas prévu que je vienne et... enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprendrais s'il y avait des choses que...

- Non, tu peux y aller. Première porte à droite.

- Oh... bien... bon bah... bonne nuit alors.

Si elle savait que quelqu'un était passé ce matin pour mettre un peu d'ordre ici. Un coup de chance en fait...

- Pas de sandwich hein, t'es sûre...

- Certaine.

- Bonne nuit alors!

Je reprends le tartinage de mon sandwich de la nuit et entends le bruit distinct de ma porte qui se referme. Dans quel bordel me suis-je foutu? Une fille dans mon appartement, c'est ce que l'on peut appeler le début de la fin.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Voilà, fais comme chez toi.

J'avance dans son appartement et suis presque surprise de ne pas voir la moindre trace de cendrier dans ce qui semble être son salon. Ni même d'odeurs bizarres ou de chaussettes traînantes au sol. En fait, si j'y pense bien, c'est une chose assez étonnante de la part de Ronald Weasley. C'est vrai, pour avoir vu plus d'une fois l'état dans laquelle était sa chambre au Terrier, la chose que l'on peut dire, c'est que Ron est loin d'être un exemple en ce qui concerne l'art de ranger.

Seulement, je dois bien avouer que ce que je vois à ce moment précis, est bien plus proche de la description, que m'avait fait Ginny de l'appartement de son frère que celle que je m'étais imaginée suite aux propos de sa mère en fin de soirée.

Je m'apprête à le lui faire remarquer alors que je me rends compte qu'il a déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne prend pas très bien le fait que je me trouve ici. Et comment le lui reprocher alors que je lui impose presque ma présence?

- Ron...

J'aurais aimé qu'il se retourne. Ca aurait même été la moindre des choses non? Seulement, monsieur se contente de s'arrêter et je me sens pâlir malgré moi. Je crois que son refus d'obtempérer à ma présence me touche plus que je ne voudrais me l'avouer. J'étais revenue pour une chose bien précise et voilà que...

Il faut au moins qu'il sache que je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ça. Alors, je viens me poster devant lui pour l'empêcher de me fuir une nouvelle fois.

- Je voulais que tu saches que... que ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu venir ici.

- Je m'en doute bien.

Le pire, c'est qu'il semble aussi sincère que moi en disant ça. Il me semblait pourtant avoir perçu un Ronald Weasley plus sûr de lui, ce soir. Ou alors... Où alors croit-il que je ne me plaît pas en sa présence?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Ce n'est pas vrai?

On m'a toujours dis que le destin envoyait des signes distincts qui nous permettent de savoir quand dire et faire les choses. Est-ce cela? Est-ce pour moi le moment de lui avouer que oui, j'avais souhaité venir ici en sachant cela improbable, en craignant d'y percevoir des choses qui casseraient le mythe que je m'étais créée bien malgré moi sur le compte de Ronald Weasley? De lui avouer tout simplement qu'après deux ans à ruminer des souvenirs de plus en plus fades, il m'était apparu que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose: passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie.

Seulement, j'ai beau ouvrir la bouche, rien ne semble vouloir en sortir. Alors je suis contrainte de la refermer, juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle et le fil de mes idées. Seulement, il faut croire que ce temps est long car le voilà qui reprend:

- Ma mère ne changera jamais, je pense que c'est un fait aussi certain que la victoire de mon équipe au prochain match...

- Alors tu penses gagner?

Plus fort que moi, l'instinct professionnel a repris le dessus. Et je ne serais pas une bonne journaliste si je ne m'intéressais pas au point de vue de l'un des joueurs confronté au plus grand match de la saison de quidditch. Même si je ne suis pas une grande connaisseuse de ce sport, il y a tout de même des choses que je me dois de savoir.

- Voyons Hermione, on ne s'engage pas dans une compétition sans espérer gagner.

- Si, justement! Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est de là que vient l'expression: "l'important n'est pas de gagner mais de participer".

- C'est une phrase de perdants ça...

Une nouvelle fois, je me surprends à ouvrir la bouche avant de la fermer de nouveau. Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, on m'avait prévenu de ce nouveau trait de caractère que je pourrais caractériser de détestable.

- Je vais me faire un sandwich, t'en veux un?

Il y a au moins une chose qui chez lui, n'a pas changé.

- On vient de sortir de table Ron...

- Je sais.

- Dis moi plutôt où poser mes affaires.

Il semble tout d'un coup décontenancé et je me retrouve comme projeté contre cette vérité: rien n'était prévu.

- Je peux dormir sur le canapé tu sais...

- Oui je le sais, mais on va s'arranger autrement. Tu vas prendre ma chambre et je vais dormir dans celle d'à côté.

- Ca ne te dérange pas?

- Hermione, si réellement ça me dérangeait de te voir là, crois-moi que j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te ramener à l'hôtel.

Je me sens comme envahie par une vague de chaleur et je sens que je vais finir par perdre pieds et tout lui dire. Seulement, quelque chose dans ses propos me gêne. Quelque chose qui me fait penser que ce Ron n'est pas celui que j'ai connu. Celui dont je suis tombée malencontreusement amoureuse.

-Tu n'y vas pas avant? Je veux dire... ce n'était pas prévu que je vienne et... enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprendrais s'il y avait des choses que...

- Non, tu peux y aller. Première porte à droite.

- Oh... bien... bon bah... bonne nuit alors.

- Pas de sandwich hein, t'es sûre...

Je le regarde tartiner une sorte de fromage sur une tartine briochée en me forçant à ne pas grimacer et réponds:

- Certaine.

- Bonne nuit alors!

Je quitte le salon et m'engage vers ce couloir qu'il m'avait montré. Puis, j'ouvre la première porte à droite comme il me l'avait dit. Je suis surprise de voir une chambre aussi propre que le reste de la maison. Une chambre d'adulte qui me fait soudainement réaliser que Ron n'est en effet plus un enfant.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Publications tous les lundi et jeudi (enfin si le site ne bug pas...) Bonne lecture!**  
_

_Quelques averses prévues en matinée mais rien qui devrait perdurer. Le soleil reviendra timidement en fin de journée, parfait pour la rencontre qui doit avoir lieu ce soir entre les deux équipes favorites pour la coupe de quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. Pensez tout de même à vous couvrir, le vent pourrait bien se lever. _

_En attendant, écoutons ensemble le dernier tube des Bizzar'sister : rock the stones. _

Et bien voilà une journée qui commence au mieux. Une météo plus que pitoyable et une chanson que je connais par cœur malgré l'aversion que j'entretiens à l'encontre du groupe et ce, depuis un certain bal de noël.

Je devrais peut-être cesser d'allumer la radio le matin en me levant. Ou tout au moins me laisser quelques minutes de répit. Mais il paraît que le premier réflexe d'un joueur professionnel de quidditch est de se renseigner sur les conditions météorologiques un jour de match. Personnellement, je préfèrerais faire comme tous les mecs de cette planète et ouvrir les yeux sur une belle avec qui j'aurai passé la nuit. Seulement, allez savoir pourquoi, je me suis retrouvé bavant sur mon oreiller, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne, et sur un matelas qui a eu bien de mal à contenir mon corps en entier. Note à moi-même : si cette situation doit perdurer, acheter un nouveau lit.

Je perds totalement la boule… comme si Hermione allait rester plus d'une nuit chez moi.

- Bonjour…

Par Merlin, à force de parler d'elle, j'en aurai presque oublié qu'elle dormait encore à quelques pas de là. Dans une chambre qui est la mienne et sur un matelas où l'on n'a pas l'impression qu'une colonie de fourmis vit à l'intérieur.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Que veut-elle que je lui réponde ? De toutes façons, ça n'a jamais été dans mes habitudes de me lancer dans un long dialogue dès le matin. Et ce, même après une bonne nuit.

- D'accord je vois. C'est du café ?

J'acquiesce et lui fait un signe vers la casserole qu'il y a un peu plus loin. Elle ne croit quand même pas que je vais me lever pour la servir non ?

- Est-ce que tu as du thé ?

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ressente ce besoin de me faire sortir de la stupeur dans laquelle je me suis réfugié ? Pourquoi ressent-elle ce besoin de me faire parler alors que je pense lui faire assez bien comprendre mon désir de poursuivre ma nuit au maximum. Nuit pourrie soit dit en passant, si je ne l'avais pas déjà fais comprendre.

- Ron ?

Mais elle insiste en plus. Si je ne connaissais pas mieux Hermione, je pourrais sottement penser qu'elle va enfin me laisser tranquille. Mais ceci serait, comment dit-elle déjà… utopique. Alors je tourne mon visage vers le sien et lui demande dans un regarde appuyé s'il est réellement nécessaire qu'elle boive du thé le matin.

Seulement, au vu de cet empressement que ses yeux trahissent, je dois me résoudre à poser mes pieds par terre juste avant que…

- Ca va, je vais prendre du café.

Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre de boire du thé le matin…

C'est un supplice de l'entendre remuer énergiquement sa cuillère dans son bol. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil en espérant qu'elle comprenne que le sucre doit déjà être fondu et diluer dans son café. Simplement, je pense que si j'usais de ma salive pour lui dire ça, elle trouverait le moyen de me faire remarquer que normalement, elle boit du thé le matin. Et que le sucre se marie bien mieux avec le thé. Que celui-ci étant plus chaud et par la corrélation du mouvement circulaire de sa cuillère et la température du bol, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de dix tours pour que tout soit parfaitement sucré.

Ne cherchez pas l'ombre d'une logique dans ce que je viens de penser, ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Ou alors, je me ferais réellement peur.

Ce qui il y a de bien, et je ne sais pas s'il y a un rapport entre les deux phénomènes. Mais pendant qu'elle remue son café, aucuns mots ne semblent sortir de sa bouche. Et c'est tant mieux. Tant mieux mais limite inquiétant quand même, quand on sait le nombre de mots qu'elle peut débiter en temps normal.

Et c'est plus fort que moi, me voilà à lever mes yeux vers elle pour vérifier que tout va bien. Et me voilà à les rabaisser aussi vite lorsque je m'aperçois qu'elle me regarde également.

Trop tard, elle a pris cela comme un signe de ma nouvelle disponibilité en matière de dialogue.

- Tu commences à quelle heure ce matin ?

- 9 Heures.

- Et tu n'es pas encore parti ?

Et bien écoutes, apparemment non. A moins que tu ne sois en présence d'un spectre. Un mort vivant en fait… oui c'est ça, je ressemble plus à un mort vivant.

- Bon et bien moi je dois y aller… je ne rentre pas ce midi, je vais essayer de me trouver un appartement. Si tu veux, on peut se rejoindre ce soir sur le chemin…

Se rejoindre sur le chemin ? Un jour de match ? Une autre fois, j'aurais peut-être réfléchis à la question mais là…

- Désolé 'Mione. Jour de match… tu sais ce que c'est… remise en question… plans pour le prochain match…

Surtout filles à la sortie des vestiaires et champagne à gogo.

- Oh… et bien c'est pas grave… j'avancerai un peu plus sur mon travail. Bon et bien bonne journée et bon match !

- Merci…

Je l'entends disparaître et une pointe de culpabilité commence à me percer les entrailles. A peine 24 heures qu'elle est revenue et elle fait déjà des siennes.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Radio info sorcières bonjour ! Il est huit heures et vous êtes avec Ethan Ewyn, votre journaliste du matin. _

_Aujourd'hui, débat sur les effets non désirables que peut engendrer la poudre de cheminette utilisée pour rejoindre le ministère de la magie. En effet, employée depuis quelques années à titres exceptionnels et pour éviter les visites non désirables, il s'avérerait que certaines personnes suite à son usage, se sont vues apparaître des symptômes plus impressionnants que graves._

_Nous accueillons à ce sujet Marthe Lemoineau qui après sa visite du seize septembre a vu apparaître sur son dos, d'étranges boutons._

_- Bonjour Marthe ! Tout d'abord, pouvez-vous vous présenter pour les maigres personnes qui ne vous connaîtraient pas encore._

_- Bien sûr Ethan. Je suis donc Madame Lemoineau, journaliste depuis quinze ans dans la rubrique sport de la gazette du sorcier. Et toute nouvelle consultante sport au sein du ministère de la magie._

_- Le seize septembre dernier, vous vous êtes donc rendue pour la première fois au ministère, pour y prendre votre nouveau poste via cette nouvelle poudre de cheminette. Qu'a-t-elle de différent des autres poudres ?_

_- Rien en soit hormis sa couleur bleu canard. Elle n'est distribuée que par le ministère et ne permet de se rendre que dans ce lieu._

Il me semblait bien que ce nom de Lemoineau me disait quelque chose. Rien qu'à y penser, j'en ai des frissons jusqu'en bas du dos. Une femme hautaine qui passe son temps à essayer de se trouver dans les articles qu'elle est censée écrire elle-même. Pour l'avoir vu une unique fois, je peux dire que je ne suis pas prête de me retrouver de nouveau face à elle…

_Nous allons nous détendre en musique et marquer une courte pose musicale avec un morceau de la cinquième symphonie du Moldu Beethoven._

Dommage pour toi Beethoven mais il est temps que j'affronte ce que j'essaie d'éviter depuis que je l'ai entendu quitter sa chambre : Ron.

Je réajuste mes vêtements et m'en veux instinctivement d'avoir les mêmes gestes que ces filles que je disais futiles. Ron me connaît et ce n'est pas un col correctement placé qui va lui faire réaliser que j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Quelque chose qui n'arrive pas à sortir de ma bouche. Je pourrais me peindre les mots « je t'aime » sur le front qu'il ne les remarquerait même pas.

Je soupire, éteins la radio et file vers la cuisine en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui devrait être imminent.

Aucune chance de rater l'arrivée, de là, j'entends déjà le dernier tube des Bizzar'sister résonner. J'essaye de ne pas fredonner et accoste son visage endormi et plongé dans son bol par un :

- Bonjour…

Auquel bien sûr il ne répond pas. Que suis-je bête… vouloir faire parler Ron le matin, c'est comme trouver quelque chose d'attirant chez un scroutt à pétard : c'est-à-dire impossible.

Pourtant, j'ose espérer qu'il y a autre chose derrière son mutisme et tente idiotement :

- Ca ne va pas ?

Toujours rien… Il pourrait il y avoir tout un tas d'éléphants roses dansant en tutu dans sa cuisine qu'il ne dirait toujours rien.

- D'accord je vois. C'est du café ?

Au moins je l'aurais fait réagir car le voilà qui acquiesce en me montrant la casserole un peu plus loin. Sauf que je n'aime pas le café le matin.

- Est-ce que tu as du thé ?

Bon Ron, je pouvais trouver ta tête grognon bien mignonne mais là, elle m'exaspère. T'es plus un gamin, tu vas bien être capable de me décrocher un mot. Puis surtout, je suis déjà en retard alors si tu pouvais faire vite, ça m'arrangerait.

- Ron ?

Par pitié ne me regarde pas comme ça Ron… Je sais que je t'ennuie, je sais que tu aimerais finir ta nuit… Je sais que… ça va, tu as gagné.

- Ca va, je vais prendre du café.

C'est dingue ce qu'un simple regard a pu me retourner l'estomac. Ca me fait mal… ça me fait mal parce que ça ne me laisse plus aucuns doutes sur les sentiments que j'entretiens pour lui. Mal parce que je sais que je n'aurai jamais la fierté de tout lui dire. Mal parce que temps qu'il me regardera comme ça, je serai incapable de simplement imaginer qu'il puisse ressentir la même chose.

Involontairement, ma cuillère vient frapper de plus en plus rapidement les bords de mon bol. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à ralentir le mouvement. Comme si toute cette frustration devait passer par quelque chose.

Ma vieille Hermione, tu commences réellement à perdre la tête. Essayes de reprendre le fil… Essayes de reprendre la conversation. Même si c'est voué à l'échec, penser à tout sera mieux que de ne penser qu'à ça.

- Tu commences à quelle heure ce matin ?

- 9 Heures.

- Et tu n'es pas encore parti ?

Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure des remarques. Si je voulais me faire passer pour une fille autoritaire, c'est gagné. Il est peut-être temps de hisser le drapeau blanc.

- Bon et bien moi je dois y aller… je ne rentre pas ce midi, je vais essayer de me trouver un appartement. Si tu veux, on peut se rejoindre ce soir sur le chemin…

Dis-moi Hermione, c'est ta façon de penser à autre chose ? Tout bonnement l'inviter à aller boire un verre avec toi.

Juste en amis… je suis incapable de me mentir. De quoi ai-je peur ? De toutes façons, si c'est un ami, il dira oui.

- Désolé 'Mione. Jour de match… tu sais ce que c'est… remise en question… plans pour le prochain match…

- Oh… et bien c'est pas grave… j'avancerai un peu plus sur mon travail. Bon et bien bonne journée et bon match !

- Merci…

Quelle idiote… Si au moins il pouvait savoir quel est mon travail… je vais être loin de ne pas penser à lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Désolée par avance, ce chapitre est assez court mais il m'a bien fait marrer! A Lundi! (Oh, pensez à venir faire un petit tour sur le forum via ma page personnelle)._**

- Salut les gars…

Instinctivement, je vais prendre ma place à côté d'Erwan. En fait, c'est plus de la superstition qu'autre chose. Il paraît que tous les sportifs sont sujets à ça. Certain mettent leur chaussette droite avant leur gauche en buvant de l'eau et ils pensent que ça va suffire à leur faire gagner un match. Moi je m'assois à côté d'Erwan. Je m'assois à côté d'Erwan et je reste deux bonnes minutes la tête entre les mains, pour me permettre de réaliser que d'ici dix minutes, j'aurai à affronter le vent froid d'automne.

Et dire que ce vieil Harry est bien au chaud dans un bureau et trouve le moyen de se plaindre de son boulot d'auror.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller toi…

Je me tourne vers mon porte-bonheur et le contredis d'un pâle :

- Tout va bien.

- Toi, t'as encore fais la fête cette nuit.

- Même pas…

Et le voilà qui me regarde avec cette air de dragon tout juste sorti de son œuf. Est-ce si incroyable que ça ? Oui ça l'est… et tout en le sachant, je ressens le besoin de me justifier.

- Ma meilleure amie a passé la nuit chez moi.

- Et c'est ça qui te rend si morose ? Oh attends… tu as… enfin vous avez… c'est ça ?

- NON ! Non !

Et merde. Il semblerait que crier dans un lieu étroitement fermé et remplit de personnes, amène ces dernières à nous regarder et à éclater subitement de rire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas ramener une fille chez moi sans que tu penses que j'ai couché avec ?

- Ca c'est à toi de me le dire…

A peine dix heures du matin et il fait déjà dans l'humour. Dix heures ? Là je risque de passer le match sur le banc des remplaçants si je ne me presse pas un peu. C'est quoi déjà ? La chaussette droite puis la chaussette gauche. Ou alors c'est le contraire.

- Tu crois que y'a moyen que tu me la présentes ?

- Qui ça ?

- Bah cette fille.

- Non.

- Pourquoi non ?

Ca c'est une question. Pourquoi non… Sans doute parce que Hermione est Hermione et que personne ne touche à Hermione. Puis de toutes façons, les relations amoureuses, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Et même si c'était le cas, ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un homme aimant et fidèle, disposé à devenir son futur mari et le père de ses enfants.

Et Merlin sait si elle est encore trop jeune pour être mariée et mère de famille.

- Tu me caches quelque chose Ron…

- Que veux-tu que je te cache ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire.

C'est à toi de me le dire… c'est à toi de me le dire. Il n'a que ces mots là à la bouche lui.

- Qu'elle est par exemple, bien plus que ta meilleure amie…

- Oh, tu savais que le père noël n'existait pas ?

- Sujet épineux… tu fuis la question.

- T'as raison… je fuis ta question parce qu'elle est débile. Hermione est Hermione. Point.

- Hermione ? C'est un joli prénom en tout cas… pas commun du tout.

Merlin retiens-moi ou je vais prendre sa batte de batteur pour lui remodeler le visage. Peut-être que comme ça, il finira par se taire.

- En plus si elle a dormi chez toi, c'est qu'elle doit être célibataire. Aucun mec censé ne laisserait sa copine dormir chez un gars comme toi… connaissant ta réputation.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ma réputation ? Je n'en ai pas assez d'être le meilleur ami du survivant, il faut encore que j'en rajoute sur ma carte de service.

- C'est assez rare que tu nous laisses des filles, tu pourrai bien me filer un coup de main avec celle là.

Oh oui, je risque bien de te filer un coup de main mais pas de la manière dont tu le crois…

- Aller quoi… tu m'invites à boire un verre chez toi, en sa présence bien sûr… puis tu t'arranges pour nous laisser en tête à tête quelques minutes. Le temps de… tu vois quoi…

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ça impossible ?

Oh que oui ! J'apprécie Erwan mais dans ces moments là, il peut vraiment se montrer très lourd. Même plus que lourd. Etouffant. Aussi gênant qu'un hippogriffe dans un magasin de porcelaine.

- Vas-y, trouves-moi une bonne raison !

Oui, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire. Laisse-moi deux minutes de réflexion.

- Alors ?

- Mais parce que… parce que…

Son regard insiste un peu trop et je vois déjà quelques autres regards se poser sur moi. Je commence à perdre pieds et je le sais mais il est déjà trop tard car ma bouche vient de s'ouvrir et…

- Parce qu'elle est lesbienne.

Par Merlin pourquoi ai-je dis ça ? Comme si ça allait les faire taire. Oh que non. Bien au contraire, je me retrouve face à cinq mecs surexcités (et pas seulement émotionnellement) et des filles qui me regardent bouche bée. Dans quelle panade me suis-je foutu ?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Hermione tu es prête ? On doit y aller…

Je lève les yeux vers mon nouveau collègue de travail et il semble avoir compris le fond de ma pensée car le voilà qui ajoute subitement, non sans un soupir éloquent :

- Bon… encore cinq minutes, pas plus où l'on va rater le début du match.

Est-ce réellement la peine de lui demander s'il est important de rater le début d'un match, alors que ça fait six bonnes heures que je suis penchée sur des dossiers qui aurait dû être triés il y a déjà bien longtemps.

Je n'ai pas pris une seule pose depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je me suis efforcée à sourire lorsqu'il m'a fait faire le tour des locaux en me présentant à chaque collègue. J'ai ri de bon cœur à chacune de ses blagues (douteuses il faut l'avouer) et je me suis tapée une seule salade sans vinaigrette pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde de mon temps de midi.

Rajoutons que par ce fait, je n'ai pas pu visiter d'appartements et que je suis donc condamnée à passer une autre nuit dans celui de Ron. Une autre nuit dans son lit. Dans ses draps. Dans son odeur. Non réellement et en toute objectivité, c'est totalement injuste. Injustement injuste. Vous ne pensez pas ?

En attendant, voilà Matt ou Max ou je ne sais plus quoi qui revient à la charge.

- Hermione, je te promets que personne ne t'en voudra si tu n'as pas fini de trier les archives de ces dix dernières années ce soir.

Dix années ? Il rigole là ? Je n'ai en main que les deux dernières semaines.

- Ca va, je plaisante.

Il me rassure.

- Je pense que tu as réellement besoin de décompresser, ce match va te faire du bien.

Il est venu le temps de lui avouer que je n'ai aimé le quidditch qu'au temps de Poudlard. Et ce, sans doute parce que mes meilleurs amis faisaient partis de l'équipe. En fait, je vais me taire car je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer Ron voltigeant au-dessus de moi, dans un t-shirt de quidditch. On sera bien placé au moins ?

J'attrape la cape que me tend mon cher collègue et quitte le bureau avec un pincement au cœur. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser du travail derrière moi, mais c'est pour la bonne cause non ?

- Alors, tu te places dans quel camp, Hermione ?

- Celui des gagnants, bien sûr…

- Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, le principal c'est pas de jouer mais de participer…

- C'est une réplique de perdant ça.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en m'imaginant la tête que j'avais dû faire en voyant Ron me répondre ça hier soir.

- Allons chez les canons alors…

J'ai un gros doutes là… les canons… c'est bien l'équipe de Ron non ?

Je pense que mon chère collègue a compris la nullité que j'entretenais à l'égard de ce sport, car alors que nous nous asseyons dans une nuée d'hommes habillés en orange, il me dit :

- Tu sais que les canons de Chudley n'ont pas gagné la coupe depuis 1892.

- Oui je le sais.

Le pire c'est que je ne mens pas. Ma conscience professionnelle m'a tout de même poussée à faire quelques recherches.

- En 1972, la devise des Canons de Chudley est passée de « Nous vaincrons » à « Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir. »

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi ils sont favoris pour la coupe alors ?

- Parce qu'ils ont Ronald Weasley avec eux. Tu vois, c'est celui qui vient de rentrer…

Ca, il était inutile de me le préciser. Je l'avais repéré dès qu'il a posé les pieds sur le terrain. Une démarche gauche, tête baissée, pieds traînants tout comme son balai derrière lui.

- Ronald Weasley, c'est la star du moment. Tu es filles de moldus, non ?

J'espère au moins qu'il a une bonne raison de me demander ça.

- Oui.

- Et bien il est comme David Beckham pour les fans de foot.

- Aucunes idées de qui il est…

- Pour te donner une idée, regarde le groupe là.

Il me désigne un groupe de filles scandant le nom de Ron en brandissant une pancarte à la couleur de l'équipe. Je crois bien que mon cœur c'est arrêté de battre au moment où Ron les a regardé en leur faisant un signe de la main, sourire à la freedent en prime.

- Il a du succès on dirait… dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

- Il en a. Les filles l'aiment pour sa façon d'être, les garçons pour sa façon de jouer. Dans tous les cas, les gens sont tellement sûrs qu'il va faire gagner la coupe à son équipe qu'ils ont tous mis les canons de Chudley en vainqueur cette année.

J'acquiesce distraitement. Quelque chose dans l'allure de Ron ne tourne pas rond. Quelque chose qui me donne l'impression de n'être aujourd'hui, qu'une fille parmi d'autres. Une groupie en plus. Une gamine rêvant qu'il la choisira parmi tant de choix.

Mais autre chose me gêne. Ce Ron là, n'est plus celui si maladroit qui me faisait sourire. Non, ce Ron là est bien trop sûr de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Voili voilo! J'en profite pour demander à ceux qui sont inscrits sur le forum de me transmettre leur taux de psychopathie et leur couleur de cheveux (aucun rapport), pour que notre GD puisse mettre à jour les profils. Pour les autres et bien, à jeudi!  
_**

Surtout ne regarde pas au-dessus de ta tête Ron… ne regarde pas…

Cette place de gardien est un vrai calvaire. A quelques centimètres de moi virevolte notre attrapeuse et je ne peux même pas jeter un œil sur elle. A quelques centimètres de moi se trouve cette balle qui nous permettrait de vaincre et je dois rester concentré sur celle plus grosse qui, si elle entre dans mes buts avant que l'on ait le vif d'or, nous ferait perdre le match.

Par chance, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Par chance, il faut dire aussi que nos batteurs ont été élus l'année dernière, les meilleurs du championnat.

Seulement j'ai beau faire, ça fait quand même une bonne heure que nous jouons et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas être attiré par ces filles qui hurlent à tue-tête.

Voyons, concentre-toi mon vieux… la détente c'est après. Pour le moment, tu dois faire en sorte de garder ton poste de gardien. Regarde ailleurs… derrière ces filles… à l'opposé…

Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là. Je dois rêver. C'est ça, je rêve… Car jamais Hermione Granger ne viendrait voir un match de Quidditch de son plein gré. Jamais elle…

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

J'ai à peine le temps de baisser les yeux que je vois la balle rouge foncer sur moi. Mon réflexe de gardien me fait plonger sur la droite qui par chance, est pile l'endroit où le souaffle se dirige. Seulement voilà, l'une des premières choses que l'on apprend hormis le fait de ne pas lâcher cette balle des yeux, est aussi d'observer notre environnement. Et il se trouve que le mien est fait d'un anneau marquant l'un de mes buts. Un anneau que je ne peux éviter et qui vient flirter avec mon front d'une manière des plus virulentes.

Mon corps s'envole sans balai et la douleur que je ressens sur la tête, ne me permets pas de penser à celle que je ressentirai lorsque mon corps ira frapper le sol. Au moins, j'aurai réussi mon job car coûte que coûte, je ne lâcherai pas le souaffle.

Je me conforte en me disant que j'aurai entendu le coup de sifflet final avant de que la lumière ne s'éteigne dans ma tête.

- Ron ça va ?

- Disons que j'aurai préféré voir un autre visage à mon réveil que le tient mais ça va.

Erwan sourit et je l'entends crier aux autres que je suis réveillé. J'ai pas dû m'endormir très longtemps car je me sens encore flotter dans les airs tandis qu'on me transporte à l'abris de tous ces regards curieux.

- Ne te relève pas surtout.

Il en a de bonnes lui. Comment veut-il que je me relève alors qu'on m'a complètement immobilisé pour pouvoir me transporter.

- Ca va je suis pas à l'agonie.

- Tu viens de te prendre un poteau qui t'a mis KO quand même.

- C'est plutôt la chute qui m'a mis Ko, non…

- Non, non, on t'a arrêté avant que tu ne franchisses le sol.

Quelque part, ça arrive à me rassurer. Au moins, je n'aurai rien d'autre de fracassé que ma boîte crânienne et ma fierté.

- On a gagné ?

- Un peu mon neveu !

Le pire reste à venir. Et le pire, je le vois déjà alors qu'on me fait rentrer dans les vestiaires et que je vois ces mêmes filles me regarder bizarrement. Quoi, elles n'ont jamais vu un gardien se prendre de plein fouet les poteaux de son propre but ? Bon j'avoue, ce n'est pas chose courante chez les professionnels mais il a fallu que ça m'arrive.

Je ferme les yeux en attendant d'arriver à destination et prie Merlin pour ne pas faire la première page de la gazette demain matin. En tout cas, je suis certain d'une chose : ma soirée festive et bel et bien foutu à l'eau.

- C'est bon ? On peut me délivrer ? Je demande au médicomage qui vient de pencher sa grosse tête au-dessus de la mienne.

- Pas avant que je sois certain que tout va bien.

- Alors je vous le dis, tout va bien.

- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire…

Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ressent-il le besoin de faire parcourir sa baguette froide sur tout mon corps ? Tout ça pour dire après cinq bonnes minutes de torture :

- Je vous crois. Tout va bien. Si ce n'est un bel hématome sur votre front et une légère coupure. Je vais vous appliquer un sérum et vous garderez votre bandage jusque demain matin.

- Quel bandage ?

- Celui que je vais vous mettre dans quelques secondes.

Et bien voilà, si j'avais un doute, il n'y a plus raisons de l'avoir. Qui pourrais-je bien charmer en ressemblant à une momie ?

Mais au moins, je suis de nouveau libre de mes mouvements. A cela près que la tête me tourne et que ce satané Erwan vient encore m'enterrer en me disant :

- Un journaliste demande à te parler.

- Et bien dis lui que je ne suis pas en état de lui parler.

- Attends, j'ai dis un journaliste ? Autant pour moi… c'est une femme.

- C'est encore pire…

- De toute façon, tu n'as plus le choix, elle est déjà là.

Je sors juste assez ma tête d'entre mes mains pour réaliser que non il ne plaisante pas. Mais le pire là-dedans, c'est de remarquer que la soi-disant journaliste n'est autre que…

- _… he… one…_

Elle hausse les sourcils bizarrement. Elle doit sans doute se demander pourquoi je n'ai pas prononcé son prénom en entier mais à vrai dire, je suis bien décidé à ce qu'elle ne le sache jamais.

- Mr Weasley, dit-elle en jouant parfaitement le jeu de la journaliste hautaine. Etes-vous disposé à répondre aux quelques questions que se posent nos lecteurs ?

- Je… pas ici…

Surtout ne pas regarder les copains tandis que je l'entraîne dans une salle ailleurs. Déjà leurs railleries parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là, Madame la journaliste ?

- Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix Ron ! Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser rentrer !

- Et tu avais besoin de venir, je suppose ?

- Excuse-moi de mettre inquiétée en voyant mon meilleur ami se prendre un poteau en pleine tête et glisser de son balai ! Mais tu as raison, j'aurais dû rester dans les tribunes et attendre de lire ça dans l'édition du matin !

Pourquoi a-t-elle eu besoin de crier comme ça ! Je fais un sourire gêné à l'homme qui garde les portes pour lui laisser croire que tout va bien. Puis, je murmure un « chut » à Hermione, tout en me pressant de la faire sortir car non, on ne peut pas dire à Hermione de se taire en espérant que ça ne nous retombe pas dessus. Et en effet… à peine eu-je fini de fermer la porte derrière nous que…

- Ne me dis pas de me taire Ronald Bilius Weasley !

Je m'assois sur une chaise et reprends ma position favorite : tête entre les mains, tandis qu'elle poursuit son monologue avec persuasion. Seulement, Hermione ne serait pas Hermione si elle n'avait pas dans ces cas là, cette ambition de vouloir m'emmerder coûte que coûte.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te laisse verser ta rancœur en attendant de pouvoir en faire de même.

Tel un strangulot sous l'eau, elle ouvre sa bouche et la referme avec une synchronisation parfaite sur la trotteuse de ma montre.

De toutes façons, qu'elle ne tente rien, c'est tout de même par sa faute si la seule chose que j'aurais embrassée ce soir, est un poteau de fer.

Le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à m'en convaincre. Car à peine a-t-elle détourné sa tête silencieusement que je me sens obligé de lui dire :

- Ca va 'Mione. Je suis assez contrarié par… enfin, je comptais passer une bonne soirée et…

Non Ron, tu n'es pas obligé de lui fournir de détails.

- Et… je n'ai pas envie de me joindre aux collègues pour fêter notre victoire.

- Ah je vois…

Et bien, on dirait qu'il y a de l'espoir.

- Je suppose que… que c'est toujours non pour aller boire un verre ce soir ?

- Toujours… je pense plutôt que je vais rentrer et prendre une bonne douche.

- Ok…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Par Merlin ! Jamais j'aurais cru un jour, pouvoir trouver un match de Quidditch des plus palpitants. En quelques secondes, je viens de retrouver ces palpitations qui m'ensorcelaient lorsque nous étions au collège. Certes, les couleurs rouge et or sont devenues d'un orange vif, mais la sensation reste la même.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'applaudir à chacun des arrêts de Ron, et de me lever lorsque le souaffle entre dans les buts adverses.

Une fois de plus, je suis surprise par ce Ron. Celui qui se comporte dans l'air comme s'il s'agissait de son élément. Indéniablement, il a fait de réel progrès depuis que le stress l'emprisonnait lors des matchs de Gryffondor. Ses yeux froncés alors que le vif d'or se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui nous prouve la concentration dont il est la proie.

- Il est tout de même doué ce Ronald Weasley, me dit Ted ou Tod ou je ne sais quoi.

- Oui, réponds-je simplement pour ne pas en rajouter.

- Pourtant, ceux sont bien les deux batteurs qui ont reçu le cognard d'or l'année dernière.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Mes yeux restent rivés sur le vif d'or. Je n'y connais peut-être rien en quidditch mais je sais que si Ron se prend un but avant que l'attrapeuse ne l'ait en main, ils auront perdus le match.

Et justement, le souaffle, le voilà bien trop près des buts alors que Ron ne semble pas bouger.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout !

- Je ne sais pas, dit mon collègue comme s'il pensait que j'attendais une réponse.

Soudainement, la voix d'un poursuiveur retentit, s'époumonant sur le prénom de Ron. Et enfin, ce dernier réagit. Trop vivement pour voir le poteau trop près de son nez.

Je sens mon corps se lever dans un sursaut tandis que ma main se porte à ma bouche. Aucun mot ne réussit pourtant à en sortir alors que je vois le corps de Ron tomber inlassablement. Ca me semble durer une éternité avant de voir enfin les médicomages lever leur baguette vers lui pour ralentir sa chute.

Inutile de préciser qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir le vif d'or atterrir dans les mains d'un des poursuiveurs. A peine l'arbitre eut-il sifflé que je me sens descendre les marches des tribunes une à une.

A quoi bon ? L'entrée des vestiaires est prise d'assaut par ces furies repeintes en orange, hurlant à tue-tête le nom de Ron. Heureusement, dans cette cohue, il me semble apercevoir un peu de ses cheveux roux.

- Excusez-moi ! Laissez-moi passer !

Ma voix ne suffit qu'à m'amener des regards de travers. Alors tentant le tout pour le tout, j'accoste l'un des vigils :

- Excusez-moi, je cherche l'entrée pour les journalistes !

- Et vous êtes ?

- Hermione Granger. Journaliste pour le Hibou Londonien.

- Je ne vous connais pas…

Je commence à me poser la question sur l'utilité des sortilèges impardonnables alors que l'un des joueurs de l'équipe de Ron s'approche de nous et me dévisage comme si je venais d'avaler un veracrasse.

- Hermione ? Ron ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez journaliste.

- Il a dû oublier.

- C'est bon, laissez la passer, c'est une amie de Weasley.

Alors comme ça Ron leur aurait parlé de moi… quelque part, cette idée me fait plaisir. Je serais assez importante à ses yeux pour que mon nom soit mentionné dans leur conversation.

- Vous me suivez ? Je vais le prévenir de votre présence.

Bien sûr que je vais te suivre. Mais dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu me regardes de cette manière ? Je vais réellement finir par croire que quelque chose cloche chez moi.

C'est dingue ce que les couloirs des vestiaires de quidditch peuvent être animés et surtout peuplés de joueurs totalement torse nu. Dommage qu'ils aient eux aussi cet air étrange lorsque leur regard croise le mien.

- Hermione, soyez sympathique, jouez votre rôle de journaliste ou nous risquons de nous faire épingler par l'entraîneur.

Est-ce le moment de lui dire que je n'ai aucun rôle à tenir et qu'en effet, je suis journaliste ?

- Ah, le voilà.

Oui en effet, le voilà. Assis dans un coin, la tête entre les mains, il ne se relève même pas lorsque son collègue lui dit qu'une journaliste est là pour l'interviewer.

Enfin, le voilà qui relève enfin la tête et murmure quelque chose qui ressemble quelque peu à mon prénom. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici. Alors je m'approche et comme me l'a demandé cet homme, je me mets dans la peau de celle que je suis censée être et dit :

- Mr Weasley, êtes-vous disposé à répondre aux quelques questions que se posent nos lecteurs ?

- Je… pas ici… bafouille-t-il.

C'est étrange comme j'ai l'impression que ses amis nous fixent. Etrange de voir le Ron pourtant si sûr de lui devenir tout d'un coup blanc comme un linge.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là, Madame la journaliste ?

Mais de quel droit se met-il à rouspéter ainsi ?

- Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix Ron ! Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser rentrer !

- Et tu avais besoin de venir, je suppose ?

- Excuse-moi de mettre inquiétée en voyant mon meilleur ami se prendre un poteau en pleine tête et glisser de son balai ! Mais tu as raison, j'aurais dû rester dans les tribunes et attendre de lire ça dans l'édition du matin !

C'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas réussi à garder mon calme face à l'arrogance de celui qui est censé être mon ami. De celui pour qui je me suis fais un sang d'encre. Et en plus de ça, Monsieur a le culot de me dire « chut ».

- Ne me dis pas de me taire Ronald Bilius Weasley !

Et voilà que nous passons une autre porte et qu'il s'assoit comme si de rien n'était, tête entre les mains. J'ai beau lui déverser tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, il n'en a que faire. Autant parler à un mur, j'aurais peut-être la chance d'entendre un écho.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te laisse verser ta rancœur en attendant de pouvoir en faire de même.

Que puis-je répondre à ça. Voilà, c'est officiel. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un piètre crétin bien plus arrogant que Malefoy. Par Merlin pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il devienne comme ça. Le pire là-dedans, c'est que je suis incapable de réagir. Ma morale voudrait me voir le gifler mais mon cœur me demande de quitter les lieux avant de subir une autre déception qui finirait d'enterrer à jamais ma fierté.

- Ca va 'Mione. Je suis assez contrarié par… enfin, je comptais passer une bonne soirée et…

Et donc me voir là te fous dans une rage pas possible. Parce que je suis moi et que tu n'en as rien à faire de me voir. Après tout, peu importe que je me sois inquiétée pour toi.

Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de pouvoir faire la fête avec tes nouveaux potes.

- Et… je n'ai pas envie de me joindre aux collègues pour fêter notre victoire.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

- Ah je vois…

Oui, je vois. Et pourtant moi qui me croyais être lucide m'entend lui demander :

- Je suppose que… que c'est toujours non pour aller boire un verre ce soir ?

- Toujours… je pense plutôt que je vais rentrer et prendre une bonne douche.

- Ok…

Au moins, ça a l'avantage d'être clair…


	8. Chapter 8

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête et si je n'étais pas certain qu'il s'agisse d'Hermione Granger, celle que rien ne touche, je me demanderais ce qu'il peut bien y avoir pour qu'elle soit contrariée de la sorte.

En attendant, comme je viens de lui dire, j'ai une douche à prendre. Seulement aller savoir pourquoi, j'ai à peine franchi la porte que je sens une pointe de culpabilisation m'envahir. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas qu'une idée… quelque chose la dérange.

Je m'entends soupirer alors que je passe la tête hors de la salle de bain pour l'appeler :

- Hermione ?

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ce regard là n'est pas celui d'une personne totalement heureuse et sereine.

- Oui ?

- Je… je me demandais si…

Par Merlin, pourquoi ai-je temps de mal à poser cette simple question. Une question des plus banales pour deux amis.

J'inspire en fermant les yeux et lui demande enfin dans un souffle :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non… tout va bien.

Bon et bien si tout va bien, je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à faire là. Je m'apprête à franchir la porte une nouvelle fois, totalement soulagé de savoir que je n'aurai pas à jouer l'oreille attentive lorsque je l'entends murmurer :

- En fait…

Et merde. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Ca m'apprendra tiens, à jouer l'homme à l'écoute.

- Ca ne me dit rien de rester là ce soir… j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

- Je ne sortirai pas Hermione…

- Je le sais.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce regard là ? Tu essayes de me faire croire qu'avec où sans moi tu sortiras, c'est ça ? Et bien ça ne marche pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout, tu es majeure ma vieille.

- Bonne soirée alors.

Oh que j'aurais voulu voir sa tête lorsque ces mots, ingénieux avouons-le, ont eu la bonne idée de sortir de ma bouche. Seulement, si j'étais resté pour contempler ça, ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet.

C'est fou ce que l'eau chaude d'une douche peut faire du bien après une soirée comme je viens d'en passer une. C'est fou comme j'ai besoin de ça pour faire le vide dans ma tête. Et ça marche ! Car je ne pense plus à ce poteau qui est venu s'encastrer dans ma tête. Non, je suis bien trop occupé à m'imaginer Hermione déambulante dans les rues de Londres, cherchant un bar pour passer la soirée, sans rien connaître des hurluberlus faisant la même chose qu'elle, au même moment.

Par Merlin Ron, tu viens de lui laisser entendre que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de ce qu'elle pouvait faire de sa soirée. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour et puis surtout, il est vrai que tu t'en fiches.

Seulement… je me sentirais sans doute coupable si elle tombe sur les mauvaises personnes.

Mais Hermione a su combattre des Mangemorts.

En sachant au devant de quoi elle allait…

Elle les a combattu quand même. Ce n'est pas quelques buveurs inopinés qui pourront lui faire du mal.

Ces hommes peuvent se montrer encore plus violant et car non maîtres de leurs mouvements.

C'est plus fort que moi, je crois qu'elle a réussi à m'avoir. Me voilà à sortir de mon nid aquatique, une serviette autour de la taille, allant jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon.

Il fallait s'en douter, elle n'y est pas. Ni là, ni dans la cuisine en train de boire son fameux thé…

- C'est pas vrai que tu as fais ça…

Instinctivement, je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et sursaute à chaque fois que je vois une silhouette féminine qui pourrait être la sienne. Il faudra que je me fasse à cette idée. Si Hermione Granger se fait tuer ce soir, ce sera uniquement par ma faute. Franchement, ça me coûtait quoi de sortir avec elle ce soir ?

Certes je ne suis pas des plus présentables avec cette plaie sur le front que le sérum fait brunir et ressembler à du moisi. Certes également, sortir avec une fille diminue de 90 mes chances de trouver quelqu'un à draguer. Et les annule complètement de ramener ce même quelqu'un à l'appartement. Mais au moins… au moins, j'aurais été tranquille. Sans doute grognon mais tranquille.

Bon et bien, j'ai plus qu'à m'habiller pour me mettre devant une partie d'échec. Et attendre tranquillement qu'elle rentre pour lui faire croire que si je suis là, mes paupières ouvertes que grâce à quelques allumettes, c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Encore faut-il que je remette la main sur le plateau de jeu.

Mes pas me mènent par habitude, jusque ma chambre. Seulement là, moi qui me croyais seul au monde, me vois face à Hermione, debout devant sa valise grande ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son regard passe du mien à sa valise et je lis dans ses yeux une expression qui doit tout bonnement vouloir dire « ça ne se voit pas ? ».

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Je sors… et j'essaie de voir ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre.

- Ca te va très bien ça…

Bon ok, un pantalon trop large et un pull sans formes n'est pas ce qui la met le plus en valeur. Mais au moins, ça évitera aux regards vitreux des buveurs de bière, de se poser sur elle. Quoique…

- Je vais pas remettre mes habits du travail pour sortir…

- Ca alors, c'est très bien.

Très bien pour les vieilles filles. Mais très bien.

- C'est mon pyjama ça !

Un pyjama, c'est pas un peu court pour un pyjama ? Ron arrête de divaguer, commencer à imaginer sa meilleure amie en pyjama n'est pas l'idée du siècle.

- Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide aussi…

- Tu es de mauvaise foi là Ronald…

De mauvaise foi ? C'est nouveau ça…

- Non. Je serais de mauvaise foi si je te disais que de toutes façons, tu ferais mieux de rester ici ce soir. Et qu'une fille n'a pas à sortir toute seule.

- Ca c'est pas de la mauvaise foi, c'est ce que tu penses réellement.

Et que veut-elle que je réponde à ça ? Je sens que mes oreilles commencent à s'empourprer. Je le sais car déjà mes joues me brûlent sans que je ne puisse réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle réagit comme ça. Et le pire, c'est que ça la fait sourire et qu'elle s'encourage elle-même à poursuivre dans cette voie.

- De toutes façons, comme on dit, tu n'es pas mon père…

- Oui tu as raison. Je ne suis pas ton père. Mais même si je ne suis pas ton père, tu ne sortiras pas ce soir.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Pourquoi… c'est si important de savoir pourquoi ? Parce que c'est tout…

- Parce que tu es chez moi et que si je ne veux pas que tu sortes, tu ne sortiras pas.

Et bien au moins, j'aurai réussi à la faire taire. C'est à mon tour de sourire désormais.

Si je veux garder l'avantage, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de déserter.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Je referme la porte et entend le bruit d'un coussin se fracassant juste derrière moi. Quelque chose me dit que demain, je risque de regretter tout ça mais en attendant, je m'en délecte allégrement.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Alors comme ça, tu ne veux pas sortir. Juste sortir, ce n'est pas le bout du monde. Le pire, c'est qu'avec tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre de toi aujourd'hui, je suis certain que tu n'es pas devenu le genre d'homme content de rester chez toi.

Seulement voilà mon cher Ronald, je suis bien décidée à te faire lâcher prise, d'une manière où d'une autre.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Alors c'est ton idée ? Fuir pour ne pas me laisser l'occasion de te persécuter ? Amuse-toi bien, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Les filles sont réputées manipulatrices. Et je suis une fille… Regarde moi bien dans les yeux pendant que je hoche la tête.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était sans doute pas une aussi bonne idée que j'aurais pu le penser. Et oui, Ron restera toujours Ron, avec sa capacité émotionnelle peu développée. Pas étonnant qu'il file sans même un regard en arrière.

- Hermione ?

J'ai parlé trop vite. Aurais-tu des remords mon cher ami ? Et bien ce n'est que le début, j'aime autant te prévenir tout de suite.

Voyons Hermione prend cette voix mièvre que toutes les filles sont capables de prendre.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais si… quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non… tout va bien.

Et le voilà qui fait demi-tour, apparemment convaincu. Non réellement, cet homme n'est pas doué pour lire entre les lignes. J'abats ma dernière carte :

- En fait…

Je t'ai vu soupirer Ron… sois plus discret tu veux.

- Ca ne me dit rien de rester là ce soir… j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

- Je ne sortirai pas Hermione…

- Je le sais.

Oui, je sais le contraire. Je suis bien décidée à bouger de là… avec toi.

- Bonne soirée alors.

Eh ! Mais tu joues à quoi là ? Tu étais censé me retenir et j'aurais affirmé que je voulais effectivement sortir et que c'était dans mon droit. Tu m'aurais fais croire quelques secondes que j'étais folle avant de revenir sur terre en m'imaginant seule dans un bar. Alors tu aurais accepté de m'accompagner sous réserves qu'on n'y reste pas plus de deux heures.

Il y a deux solutions… sois effectivement, ça t'est égale que je sorte seule. Soit je ne me suis pas fais assez convaincante. Je préfère de loin la dernière et compte bien remédier à ça.

Je passe la porte de la salle de bain et entend l'eau crépiter. Au moins, j'aurais le temps de mettre mon filet en place.

J'ouvre ma valise sur son lit et en sors quelques tenues, en prenant bien sûr soin de les choisir. A peine le temps de me recoiffer un peu que j'entends l'eau s'arrêter de couler subitement derrière le mur.

C'est un bon présage. Il aura mis moins de cinq minutes sous la douche et d'une pour en sortir, car déjà la porte grince et me prouve qu'il en est bien sorti. Je l'entends piétiner quelques minutes dans le salon, avant d'entendre ses pas se rapprocher de moi. Le voilà qu'il ouvre ma porte et…

Par Merlin, ne pouvait-il pas prendre le temps de s'habiller complètement ? Comment veut-il que je reste concentrée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La terre appelle Hermione… réagis ma vieille, on est en train de te perdre là. Ron vient de te poser une question. Arrête de le regarder… regarde… ta valise ! Oui ta valise ! Non pas Ron, ta valise !

- Tu t'en vas ?

A vrai dire, si tu savais Ron, je crois bien que je suis déjà partie dans des pensées qui frôlent l'indécence. Comment est-ce possible que toi l'homme jadis si pudique ne sois gêné en rien de te montrer presque nu devant moi. Ca doit être ce que l'on appelle : effet vestiaire de quidditch.

- Je sors… et j'essaie de voir ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre.

Non, par pitié Ron, évite de faire parcourir ton regard sur moi de cette façon. Je ne risque pas de retrouver mes esprits à te voir m'observer de la sorte.

- Ca te va très bien ça…

Oh… est-ce un compliment ? J'aurais pu le croire si seulement je n'avais pas gardé sur moi ces vieux habits. Au moins, je suis certaine d'une chose avec cette révélation : tu n'es pas dans les meilleurs auspices pour m'encourager à sortir.

- Je vais pas remettre mes habits du travail pour sortir…

- Ca alors, c'est très bien.

- C'est mon pyjama ça !

Enfin, plutôt le pyjama que je n'oserai sans doute jamais porté. Sérieusement, n'a-t-on pas idées de mettre un truc aussi court pour dormir ? Sans doute reverrais-je la question quand il y aura en effet quelqu'un pour voir ce que je porte la nuit…

- Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide aussi…

- Tu es de mauvaise foi là Ronald…

Oh que oui, tu es de mauvaise foi et ce n'est qu'un début. Tu finiras par lâcher prise, crois-moi.

- Non. Je serais de mauvaise foi si je te disais que de toutes façons, tu ferais mieux de rester ici ce soir. Et qu'une fille n'a pas à sortir toute seule.

- Ca c'est pas de la mauvaise foi, c'est ce que tu penses réellement.

Voilà donc le dénouement qui approche. Un pas en avant, tu viens d'avouer ouvertement que tu ne veux pas que je sorte seule ce soir. Il est temps d'en rajouter une couche.

- De toutes façons, comme on dit, tu n'es pas mon père…

Bingo… tu deviens aussi rouge que la serviette qui… Hermione, tu recommences à divaguer, c'est pas bon pour toi ça.

- Oui tu as raison. Je ne suis pas ton père. Mais même si je ne suis pas ton père, tu ne sortiras pas ce soir.

Oh tiens, c'est nouveau ça… tu joues l'homme autoritaire… si tu penses m'impressionner.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es chez moi et que si je ne veux pas que tu sortes, tu ne sortiras pas. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Et tu te permets de sourire en plus ? Oui tu as raison Ronald Weasley, sors vite de cette chambre avant que je ne te jette une dizaine d'endoloris bien placée pour te faire regretter ces mots. Non mais sérieusement, tu te prends pour qui là ?

C'est officiel, demain sera l'ouverture officielle de la guerre qui nous opposera.

Ronald Weasley, tu es un homme mort.

Mais ça c'est pour demain. Et en attendant, je me sens totalement dépitée. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, ma main jouant nerveusement avec une plume. S'il croit s'en sortir… c'est désormais un serment que ma main vient écrire sur un bout de papier en un simple mot :

« Vengeance »…


	9. Chapter 9

Il y a des matins comme ça où l'on ne peut qu'être certain que la journée sera des plus mauvaises. Comment ça je suis pessimiste ? Essayez de ne pas l'être quand vous avez l'impression que l'on vous a fracassé le crâne à coups de battes de Troll et qu'en plus de ça, vous avez le malheur de vous frapper le petit orteil le long de la porte en sortant de votre chambre.

Il faut vraiment que je pense à m'acheter un lit digne de ce nom, ça devient un besoin de première nécessité.

Je trébuche plus que je ne marche vers la cuisine. De toutes façons, comme on le dit, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Pourquoi a-t-on besoin d'un débriefing un lendemain de match ? Surtout après une victoire, certes juste mais une victoire tout de même.

Quelle est cette odeur qui vient chatouiller mes narines ? Une odeur de café et d'œufs au Bacon qui me fait saliver comme jamais.

Je vois… Hermione. J'aurais presque oublié notre dispute de la veille. Presque si seulement elle n'avait pas pris la peine de cuisiner seulement pour avoir le bonheur de me mettre sous les yeux ce qui, inexorablement, ne doit pas être pour moi.

Pourtant, lorsque je franchis la porte de ma cuisine, je dois bien remarquer qu'il n'y a nulle part la moindre trace de 'Mione. Je prends tout de même le temps de regarder dans les moindres recoins de l'appartement, seulement, elle n'y est pas.

Serait-ce possible ? Possible qu'Hermione Granger ait réalisé que je n'ai fait cela que pour son bien ? Qu'effectivement j'avais eu raison de lui interdire de sortir hier soir ? Apparemment, c'est le cas. Et j'en suis assuré lorsqu'en attaquant le bacon du bout de mes doigts, je découvre un message inscrit à la craie en dessous de l'assiette.

« Passe une bonne journée ! »

Et bien voilà, j'aurais réussi à vaincre ce démon appelé fierté féminine si bien placée chez Hermione. Finalement, j'ai eu raison de lui tenir tête, et de faire en sorte de gagner. J'ai eu raison parce que non seulement elle ne m'en veut pas mais en plus, elle pense avoir à se rattraper de son comportement de la veille. Moi ça me va, si ça doit m'apporter le droit à un bon petit déjeuner chaque matin.

Comme quoi, quand les journées commencent mal, le vent peut très vite tourner.

Seulement voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Comme à mon habitude, je laisse la cuisine dans son état, j'aurais bien le temps de faire ça plus tard, et puis l'entraîneur nous attends et gare au cataclysme si nous avons, comme il le dit : « le culot » d'arriver en retard.

Un rapide tour dans la salle de bain et me voici prêt à transplaner. L'air cinglant de ce mois d'octobre a vite fait de me remettre les idées en place. D'un pas vif, je m'avance vers le bâtiment sur gardé qui nous sert de lieu de travail, lorsque nous n'avons pas de matchs de prévus.

- Salut vieux !

Je fais un signe de main à ce bon vieux Erwan en lui répondant par un :

- Rien de neuf ?

Une habitude, lui qui est toujours au courant de tout à également la fâcheuse habitude d'oublier lorsque ces choses nous concernent.

- Tu as retiré ton masque d'Halloween ? Me dit-il pour seule réponse en pointant mon front du doigt.

- Je n'étais censé le garder qu'une nuit tu sais… Alors comme ça je me prends un poteau en sauvant notre équipe et ça va me marquer à vie ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire.

Il n'a vraiment que cette réplique là en tête ?

- En attendant, y'a le boss qui veut te voir.

Et c'est maintenant qu'il me le dit… Je soupire sans me cacher et quitte la salle pourtant si chaude et accueillante (oui elle peut l'être parfois).

C'est dingue comme je n'ai jamais aimé aller voir le boss comme on le dit. Sans doute parce qu'il me donne cette impression d'être un élève convoqué chez le principal.

Sans doute pour ça aussi que je ressens le besoin de marquer une pause de quelques secondes avant de frapper à sa porte.

- Entre !

Je m'exécute et frissonne en le voyant assis derrière son bureau, la tête baissée sur ses papiers. Quelque chose ne va pas et j'aimerai savoir quoi avant que mon cœur ne menace de sortir de ma poitrine. Cet homme n'est pas du genre à être aussi sérieux.

- Je finis ce que je suis en train de faire et je suis à toi.

Pour ce genre d'affirmation, il n'y a aucune réponse à donner. Encore plus lorsque celui qui la fait est celui qui est responsable de votre fiche de paye, et plus encore lorsqu'une veine gonflée sur son front vient nous prouver son état d'anxiété.

Enfin, le voilà qui se lève et sort sa baguette pour sceller cette lettre qu'il était entrain de rédiger.

- Espérons que je ne le regretterai pas.

A ce moment là et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai cette envie monstrueuse de lui dire que si, il va le regretter. Envie de lui arracher son papier des mains. Seulement, il est déjà trop tard, car il vient de l'accrocher à un hibou qui ne met pas beaucoup de temps à s'envoler dans le vent froid de l'automne.

- A nous deux Weasley… Asseyez-vous.

Je m'exécute comme un enfant peureux que je ne suis plus censé être.

- Votre front, ça va mieux ?

Je ne peux que hocher la tête en réponse à sa question.

- Bien… bon, je ne vais pas vous cacher que nous avons un sacré problème sur les bras. Un problème dont vous êtes la source.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Un dernier regard à la cuisine et je suis plutôt fière de la présentation que j'en ai faite. L'odeur de bacon suffirait à enivrer tout l'immeuble. Merci maman d'avoir pris la patience de m'apprendre tout ça. Certes, je ne dois pas être au niveau de madame Weasley, mais quand même, je suis plutôt fière de moi.

Surtout que comme on dit, avec Ron, tout fait ventre…

Et justement, ce matin, j'ai besoin de l'amadouer pour mieux l'envoyer dans la gueule du dragon.

Lorsque je ferme la porte de l'appartement, seule une réflexion me vient à l'esprit. Ce n'était que la première partie. La seconde m'attend à quelques pas de là, dans les locaux de mon nouveau journal. Alors certes, je vais devoir passer ma matinée à faire quelques recherches mais c'est juste pour avoir la loi de mon côté car je si je suis certain d'une chose, c'est bien d'être dans mes droits.

Je sais qu'il est bien trop tôt pour croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs et c'est un petit peu fait exprès. Je travaille bien mieux dans le calme et seule.

- Bonjour Hermione !

Bon pour la dernière chose, c'est raté… on dirait que la secrétaire est déjà là. Moi qui pensais ne jamais rencontrer de personnes consciencieuses dans ces locaux…

- Bonjour… mes yeux se tournent vers la plaque qui prône sur son bureau. Myrtille ! Déjà là ?

- Oui, je commence toujours plus tôt le mercredi, ça me permet de partir en avance et de passer plus de temps avec mes enfants. Et toi ?

- Moi je… à vrai dire, j'aurais quelques recherches à faire. Je venais remplir une feuille de sortie pour me rendre à la bibliothèque.

- Pas de problèmes, je vais la remplir pour toi. Tu en auras pour longtemps ?

- Je n'espère pas… je pense être rentrée avant midi.

- Je mets ça en place alors. Bonne recherche !

- Merci Myrtille. Bonne journée à toi !

Et bien, heureusement qu'il a des personnes appliquées ici. Elle vient de me faire gagner quelques précieuses minutes. Plus vite cette lettre sera envoyée, et plus vite je pourrais passer à autre chose. Mais en attendant, direction la bibliothèque, rayon des législations journalistiques du monde sorcier.

Les années d'études à Poudlard m'ont permis d'acquérir une logistique très utile en matière de recherches. Je sais exactement vers où aller et surtout, que chercher. Ainsi, à peine une heure après être entrée dans les lieux, je ressors victorieuse, prêt à livrer à mon supérieur ce qu'il attendait depuis un bon moment.

C'est presque tremblante d'excitation que je frappe à sa porte. Je sais qu'il sera heureux de cette découverte et moi… moi je dois dire que ça va arranger mes affaires personnelles.

- Tiens donc, Miss Weasley. Qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de débloquer la situation sur ce projet qui nous permettrait de passer devant nos confrères.

- Tiens donc… vous m'intéressez.

Je me doute bien que je l'intéresse. Je lui donne les papiers que j'ai pu trouver durant ma virée de ce matin et lui explique tout ce que je sais alors que ses yeux brillent de plus en plus, à mesure qu'ils parcourent les feuillets.

- Vous êtes bien sûre de vous. Aucune faille ?

- Aucune… et de quoi nous défendre si jamais ils refusent.

- Bien…

Je me sens pire que Lavande devant un nouveau rouge à lèvres. Mon cœur palpite et je sens que mes mains deviennent de plus en plus moites. Aucun remord.

- Vous prenez la charge du reportage ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Bien sûr que je vais prendre le reportage ! Quelle idée… J'avais juste peur de devoir le quémander.

- Je pense que vous avez fait vos preuves. Je peux vous faire confiance. Désirez-vous vous en charger toute seule ?

- Sans prétentions, je préférerais.

- Bien… bien… Seulement, vous savez que normalement, il est préférable d'avoir un esprit d'équipe.

- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je n'hésiterais pas à demander de l'aide à mes collègues en cas de problèmes.

- Bien… je vais vous laisser partir alors. Le temps pour moi de remplir le formulaire et de leur envoyer. Je vous tiendrai au courant le plus vite possible, bien sûr. Bonne journée Miss Granger et… bon boulot.

- Merci…

Voilà, ma journée est terminée et je n'ai plus qu'une hâte : être de nouveau appelée dans ce bureau.


	10. Chapter 10

- Bien… bon, je ne vais pas vous cacher que nous avons un sacré problème sur les bras. Un problème dont vous êtes la source.

Par Merlin qu'ai-je bien pu faire ? Je ne me suis quand même pas fais surprendre ivre à la sortie d'un pub… je n'ai pas agressé de journalistes, bien que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquerait… pas non plus affirmé haut et fort l'envie de muter dans une autre équipe. Je ne me suis pas payé une partie de jambes en l'air avec sa femme… Je me sens totalement blanc. Enfin, presque.

- J'ai reçu une missive à caractère non officiel du Hibou Londonien.

- Le quoi ?

- Le Hibou Londonien, Weasley… Vous ne lisez donc jamais le journal ?

- Pas celui-là en tout cas…

Pour qui me prend-il ? Bien sûr que je lis le journal. A vrai dire, c'est une habitude qui remonte de l'époque où Hermione recevait le sien chaque matin lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Hermione… je me sens pâlir à vue d'œil. Voilà donc où j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce journal… Merlin, fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'il n'y ait aucun rapport entre elle et cette histoire. S'il s'avérait que c'était le cas, nous sommes presque sûrs d'avoir déjà perdu.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Je hoche la tête en sachant pertinemment que ça ne pourra aller mieux que lorsque j'aurai le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Le directeur nous fait part d'une recherche mené par l'un de ses employés. Il aurait mis en avant une faille dans notre système de relations au public.

Rien que le terme « recherche » me ramène à elle…

Lui serait-il possible d'utiliser des termes compréhensibles. Ou mieux encore… arriver directement à la fin…

- Vous savez que les clubs de première division de quidditch sont soumis à des règles concernant… non vous ne devez pas le savoir puisque c'est le genre de choses que l'on tente de faire oublier. En bref, cet employé est allé rechercher des documents où sont mis en avant plusieurs arrêtés mis en place du temps où le quidditch commençait à avoir de la notoriété. Ceux-ci stipulent qu'au nom du droit à l'information, chaque équipe doit répondre à un quota d'entrevues, de reportages et de rencontres avec le public. Ce que nous ne respectons pas au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Là, il y a un truc que je ne pige pas. En quoi ceci me concerne-t-il ? Comme il le dit, je n'ai aucune notion de ces arrêtés et encore moins des lois concernant le droit à l'image. S'il s'attend à ce que je vienne le sortir de là, il aurait plus de chances d'apprivoiser un gnome de jardin.

- Le journal nous fait une proposition que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refuser.

Là je commence à avoir peur. Ce regard a quelque chose d'effrayant. Quelque chose qui va au-delà du « nous ne pouvons pas le refuser », ce regard là, signe une sorte de condamnation qui ne me plaît guère.

- Il propose de taire cette affaire sous réserve que nous lui réservions un reportage… un reportage sur vous Weasley.

Alors voilà donc la raison qui fait que je me trouve là ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire remarquer un peu trop fort :

- Mais c'est du chantage !

- Oui ça en est… Seulement, comme je vous l'ai dis, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refuser. Nous sommes en tord, comme toutes les équipes de quidditch de ce pays, et il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous. Seulement, vous savez tout comme moi que les journaux sont en premières loges pour noircir ou embaumés l'image d'un club. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils seraient capables, et je n'ai pas envie de chercher leur limite.

- Mais pourquoi… moi ?

Je sais, c'est une phrase un peu stéréotypée mais à croire que je n'ai jamais perdu mon âme d'enfant.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous ne sommes pas en posture de marchander, Weasley.

Que veut-il que je lui réponde à ça ? Mes poings se crispent, j'ai l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce et ça, c'est loin d'être appréciable.

A croire qu'il a exactement lu dans mes pensées car le voilà qui essaye de me rassurer par un :

- Dans tous les cas, je peux vous promettre que ça ne durera pas plus de quelques jours.

- Je n'ai pas le choix…

- Pas vraiment non. Le journaliste viendra se présenter en cours d'après-midi. Je vous appellerai pour discuter avec lui des modalités.

Je sers cette main qu'il me tend bien malgré moi. J'ai cette sensation désagréable de m'être fais prendre au piège comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Et le pire là-dedans, c'est que je sais sans aucun doute que ceci ne sonne que le début de mes emmerdes.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Voilà une bonne heure que la lettre doit être partie de son bureau et je me sens comme une enfant qui attendrait le père noël.

C'est plus fort que moi, à chaque fois que je passe devant mon directeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard qui veut tout bonnement dire « toujours rien ? » auquel il répond distinctement par un :

- Patience est mère de vertu, Miss Granger. Auriez-vous un doute sur mes capacités persuasives ?

- Un journaliste se doit d'être persuasif…

- Tout à fait. Je pense qu'il prend juste le temps de discuter des modalités avec ce… Weasley.

Il a bien eu du mal à retrouver ce nom… comme s'il n'était qu'une personne parmi d'autres. Mais non, ce n'est pas le cas. Il a à peine franchi l'embrasure de mes oreilles, que je me sens frissonner des pieds à la tête. Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment de perdre pieds. Aucune culpabilité à avoir. Ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde et ça lui permettra de redescendre un peu sur Terre. Le temps de quelques jours.

Et puis surtout, durant ce lapse de temps, il sera totalement soumis à mes quatre volontés et ça, ça lui fera tout bonnement les pieds.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser ça, mais ça la seule chose qui m'apaise un tant soit peu…

- En tout cas, très bonnes recherches… je ne connaissais pas ces arrêtés.

- A vrai dire, je pense que peu de monde les connaisse. Sinon, il y aurait plus de journaux pour sentir le filon.

- Et par chance, nous avons dans nos rangs une sorcière dès plus vive. Merci Miss Granger…

Je ne peux que me sentir légèrement rougir alors que je le regarde s'éloigner. Je me sens comme une élève qui vient de recevoir la note maximale à ses aspics. Qui a dis que je devais me sentir coupable ?

- Alors il paraît que tu as déniché le reportage de la saison ?

Je me retourne vers Myrtille en souriant presque aux anges. Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir l'air naïve.

- Ca se pourrait bien en effet. Comment sais-tu ça toi ?

- Les murs ne sont pas épais par ici… En tout cas, félicitations, je n'ai jamais vu le patron dans un état pareil depuis… je ne sais même plus quand. A moins qu'il n'y ait pas que cette histoire qui…

- … que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Voyons Hermione, tu es une fille. Et tu vois aussi bien que moi ce genre de choses…

- Je… quoi ?!

Je préfère imaginer que je ne comprends pas ce que ma collègue est en train d'insinuer, plutôt que de me laisser penser que toutes ces flatteries n'étaient pas pour mon travail.

- Hermione… On ne l'a jamais vu sortir aussi souvent de son bureau que depuis que tu travailles chez nous.

- Il veut juste voir le travail de ses employés de plus prés.

Le pire c'est que bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à croire en ce que je dis. Pourquoi une personne changerait-elle si radicalement de comportements ?

Je ne préfère même pas y penser. Non, elle doit vouloir me taquiner c'est tout. Comme l'on bizute les petits nouveaux.

- Plutôt d'une de ses employées si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Bref, dans tous les cas, je suppose que tu vas fêter ça ce soir ?

Fêter ça… c'est sans doute ce que toute personne aurait fait à ma place. Mais bizarrement, je n'en ai plus trop envie.

- Ce genre de chose te donne une excuse pour aller faire la fête avec tes amis.

Sauf que je ne pense que l'un de mes amis soit très heureux de cette nouvelle… Oh et puis, il l'a cherché non ? A la guerre comme à la guerre…

- Oui exactement, je lui réponds. Après tout, c'est ma première réussite avec vous non !

Elle acquiesce et me fait même un clin d'œil avant de retourner à son travail lorsque le directeur fait son apparition, tout sourire.

- Cette fois c'est officiel, me dit-il. Nous avons gagné. Bien sûr, vous vous chargerez de ce reportage ?

- Bien sûr…

Il m'excusera de ne pas réussir à mettre plus d'entrain dans ma voix.

- Bien alors, nous avons rendez-vous ce soir pour tout mettre en place.

Et si je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter aussi rapidement ?


	11. Chapter 11

Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier de vos reviews. Y'a un chti prob en ce moment pour les inscriptions sur le forum mais no stress... Sinon je confirme que les publications de cette fic se font les Lundi et Jeudi. Voilà, je vous laisse lire tranquille maintenant!

- A plus Ron !

- Ouais salut…

Il va être cinq heures de l'après-midi et vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire là-dedans ? C'est que j'étais censé être en week-end, ce jour même. Alors que Diable fais-je ici ? Il m'avait bien dis « le journaliste viendra se présenter dans l'après-midi ». A croire que ces gens là, ne parlent pas la même langue que moi. Parce que pour moi cinq heures de l'après-midi, c'est l'heure ou je suis en week-end, et pas celle où je traîne dans un vestiaire sans qu'il n'y ait plus personnes avec qui railler.

Question ponctualité, je crois qu'on repassera. Et s'il compte sur moi pour jouer le bon petit chien et lui donner son reportage sans même rechigner, je crois bien qu'il y a plus de chances de voir un jour ressurgir vous-savez-qui.

- Weasley, encore là ?

Non, non. Ce que tu vois là, c'est juste mon spectre près à t'arracher les yeux si seulement tu as le culot de redire une phrase aussi débile que celle-là.

Chance à toi… tu es mon boss.

- Pourtant, il m'avait bien dis dans l'après-midi…

Et moi, on m'avait dis que le père noël existait.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous avez l'air un peu… contrarié.

Contrarié. C'est exactement le mot que je cherchais. Je suis contrarié. Peut-être parce que j'avais prévu de passer un week-end tranquille. D'aller boire une pinte dans un pub de Londres. De dormir jusque midi et ce, sans mauvaises consciences. Et de rappeler quelques filles, histoire de passer le temps.

Enfin bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, ça j'avais déjà fais un trait dessus depuis que Hermione a emménagé à l'appartement.

D'ailleurs, elle va sans doute s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer et j'aurais trouvé de quoi alimenter notre prochaine dispute.

- Je sais que vous devez avoir l'impression de perdre votre temps… et sans doute trouvez-vous cela injuste. Mais je peux vous assurer que le club fera en sorte de vous dédommager.

J'hoche la tête. A quoi bon lui faire comprendre qu'il y a longtemps que ça fait mauvais genre d'acheter les gens avec de l'argent ? Tout ce que je risquerais, ça serait de ne rien toucher en définitive. Et puis, que pourrait-il m'offrir d'autre ?

- Bon alors, si nous sommes d'accord, je vais vous laisser là Weasley. Mon petit dernier fête ses cinq ans et je ne suis pas encore allé acheter son tout nouveau balai. A cet âge là, ils ne se contentent plus d'un balai jouet… Aller bon week-end !

Je lui sers la main et le regarde s'éloigner en me retenant de lui jeter un de ces sorts qui lui ferait regretter de me planter là, comme une citrouille dans un potager.

A peine ai-je entendu le bruit typique de son transplanage que je ne peux que me dire que le temps risque en effet d'être très long. Très très long. Espérons au moins que ce journaliste ne s'est pas planté de jour. Je ne compte pas rester là toute la nuit…

Justement, le bruit d'une porte ouverte se fait entendre, et je me retrouve debout, le regard tourné vers le couloir. Cette fois c'est sûr, quelqu'un est là. Seulement, je sens mon cœur se retourner lorsque je la vois s'approcher. Franchement, je n'aurais pu tomber sur pire.

- Ronald !!!

- Marthe…

Marthe Lemoineau… consultante sport au ministère, et journaliste sportive à la gazette du sorcier. Outre la personne la plus hautaine du monde journalistique, elle est une des rares personnes à qui j'ai refusé de faire des avances.

Il paraît que depuis quelques temps, elle traîne des pustules qui ne veulent pas disparaître sur l'ensemble de son corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de refreiner une grimace à l'idée de son corps parsemé de tâches purulentes.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

« Que puis-je faire pour quoi ? ». Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai pu sortir une telle imbécillité. C'est un fait, je ne peux strictement rien faire pour elle. Même sous la pire des menaces.

- Oh, c'est aimablement demandé, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi… pour le moment.

Je crois que j'aurais préféré être aveugle que de devoir supporter ce clin d'œil assorti à un étrange sourire. Merlin, permets-moi d'oublier ça très vite ou je…

- En fait, c'est ton directeur que je souhaitais voir.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra repasser. Il n'est pas là.

- Oh… flûte, flûte, flûte…

Par Merlin, même son langage semble être d'une autre époque.

- Et bien tu lui diras que je suis passée alors ?

Compte là-dessus et bois du jus de citrouille.

- Bien entendu.

- Et bien, bon week-end Ronald.

- Merci. Toi aussi… Marthe.

La voici qui lance ses cheveux en arrière et s'éloigne en balançant ses hanches de gauche à droite. Je m'apprête à vomir pour de vrai alors qu'une ombre se dessine devant moi. Cette ombre, je l'aurai reconnu parmi mille pour l'avoir si souvent vu. Seulement, cette ombre a autant sa place ici qu'un hippogriffe dans un magasin de porcelaine. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, me voilà à le lui faire remarquer.

- Hermione… Je suis en retard, je sais… mais j'ai un boulot, un boulot qui parfois me retient ici. Alors, c'est inutile de me dire que tu t'es fais un sang d'encre ou je ne sais quoi, je n'y suis strictement pour rien.

- Je sais Ron. Je voulais juste m'excuser d'être en retard.

Et avant que cette phrase n'ait pu trouver une explication dans mon esprit, là voilà qui me sort une carte de service sur laquelle il est écris :

_Hermione Granger_

_Journaliste sportif_

_« Le Hibou Londonien »_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Hermione, tu sais qu'on quitte à 17H aujourd'hui non ?

- Je le sais.

- Et tu sais aussi que je dois fermer les locaux…

Inutile de relever la tête, je sais très bien ce que tu veux me faire comprendre Myrtille. Je suis en train de te bouffer ton Week-end, merci je l'aurais compris.

- Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse à ta place ?

- Hermione… tu ne devrais pas faire autant d'heures supplémentaires. Tu sais que c'est du bénévolat. Ca ne sert strictement à rien.

Ah oui, c'est nouveau ça. Ce qui n'est pas payé ne sert à rien. Comme quoi les gens ont un peu trop tendance à ne voir que par les galions.

Si je n'avais pas vécu la dernière grande guerre, j'aurais bien eu du mal à imaginer qu'il y a quelques années, nous avons tous passé au bord du gouffre.

- Ecoute, si tu veux y aller, vas-y. Ne reste pas pour moi. Je pense être capable de fermer une porte.

- Je le sais. C'est juste que… enfin, tu devrais sortir… voir tes amis ! Pas rester dans une salle fermée alors que c'est le week-end.

Comment lui expliquer que justement, c'est cet ami que je crains de voir ?

- Ne te fatigues pas Myrtille. Je m'en vais, j'ai un reportage à mettre en route.

- Ne traîne pas trop alors. Bon week-end !

- A toi aussi.

Et là voilà qui s'éloigne enfin alors que je rassemble mes affaires et les glisse en dessous de mes bras. Un transplanage et j'y suis.

Devant un local apparemment vidé de la moindre âme. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais avant de voir approcher cette pie… Lemoineau… Par chance elle ne me voit pas et s'avance vers l'entrée. Il n'y a, on dirait, plus aucun garde. Et soudainement, une brève lue dans la section potins du journal m'hérisse les poils de mes bras. Voyons, souviens-toi Hermione…

_« La toute nouvelle consultante sport au ministère amoureuse de Quidditch. Et cela ne concerne pas que le sport. »_

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a plus qu'ici un seul joueur de quidditch. Celui dont le nom n'était sans doute pas mentionné dans l'article mais bien explicite…

Alors même si je suis en retard à ce fichu rendez-vous, je pense bien préférer attraper froid à attendre ici que de rentrer et le trouver… Par Merlin, je crois bien que je vais vomir. Serait-il descendu aussi bas pour sortir avec ce genre de femme ?

Je pense bien que j'aurais pu passer un long moment, penchée sur la question si je n'avais pas vu cette femme réapparaître. A peine suis-je certaine qu'elle ne peut plus me voir, que je me l'élance à mon tour vers l'entrée.

Jamais un endroit ne m'avait paru aussi effrayant. Vidé de toutes personnes, ou presque. Il en reste un seul. Celui qui me stresse au plus au point. Celui contre qui je m'efforce de ressentir de l'amertume pour ne pas regretter ce que j'ai fait.

Mais il me suffit de revoir la silhouette de Lemoineau pour être de plus en plus certaine de mes actes. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car le voilà qui s'approche, l'air apparemment renfrogné.

- Hermione… Je suis en retard, je sais… mais j'ai un boulot, un boulot qui parfois me retient ici. Alors, c'est inutile de me dire que tu t'es fais un sang d'encre ou je ne sais quoi, je n'y suis strictement pour rien.

Pourquoi se met-il ainsi sur la défensive ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler et je me sens de plus en plus idiote. Il faut vraiment que je me mette à parler avant que la salive ne vienne à me manquer.

- Je sais Ron. Je voulais juste m'excuser d'être en retard.

Et devant son regard médusé, je ne me sens capable que d'une seule chose. Fouiller fébrilement dans mon sac qui ne m'est jamais apparu aussi vaste et emplie de choses complètement inutiles. Et en sortir ma carte de service. Geste totalement dénué de compassion et même extrêmement froid. Mais il faudra m'excuser Ronald, quelques récents souvenirs m'empêchent de faire mieux.


	12. Chapter 12

Je crois que j'n'aurais eu l'air plus assommé si je m'étais pris le poteau de mes buts en pleine tête… Et croyez-moi, c'est du vécu.

Mon regard ne cesse de jouer l'alternance entre Hermione et cette fichue carte qu'elle continue de me montrer, comme pour me narguer.

- Attends là… je crois que je n'ai pas tout saisi… Le Hibou Londonien, c'est ton journal ?

Elle se contente de hocher la tête et au fur et à mesure que je ne peux plus trouver d'explications, je sens la colère investir mon corps avec plus de rapidité qu'un poison.

Sans l'avoir prémédité, mes nerfs me lâchent et me voilà à rugir :

- Alors là, je te conseille de trouver une bonne explication à tout ça, Hermione !

- Parce que j'ai besoin de te fournir une explication peut-être ?

Oh non, ne joue pas à ça ma vieille…

- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est… c'est tout au moins… tout au moins de la trahison ça !

- Je ne fais que mon métier Ron…

Comment fait-elle pour garder une voix aussi paisible alors que moi, je sors littéralement de mes gonds ?

- Au dépend de tes amis ! Mais où est la Hermione du collège…

- Ne fais pas dans l'humour Ronald, je pourrais te retourner la même question.

Ronald, voilà donc le point de non retour, elle a carrément perdu son flegme.

- Ah oui !

- Souviens-toi… ta crise d'autorité…

Ma crise d'autorité ?! Mais c'est Gringott qui se fout des galions, ma parole !

- Bien sûr, tu ne te souviens pas de ça…

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Et tu veux savoir ce qui te gêne là-dedans ! C'est juste que pour une fois tu n'as pas eu le dessus ! C'est toi Miss autorité, pas moi !

Enfin, je pense bien avoir gagné car la voilà qui baisse la tête, seulement le temps pour elle de reprendre son souffle et de me lancer d'une voix trop officielle pour me rassurer un tant soit peu.

- Bien monsieur Ronald Weasley. Je suis donc ici pour faire un reportage vous concernant. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nombre de nos lecteurs affichent une soif inaltérable lorsqu'il s'agit de tout connaître de l'un des plus grand joueur de quidditch de l'époque.

- Attends, tu joues à quoi là ?

- Mais à rien du tout, monsieur Weasley. Je me permets juste de faire mon métier. Je renseigne.

Je renseigne… Tu veux que je te renseigne sur autre chose moi ? Si tu continues sur ce ton, je compte bien faire de ta prochaine semaine, un enfer aussi grand que celui que tu as monté de toutes pièces pour moi.

- Votre directeur a déjà signé les papiers concernant le droit à l'image de votre équipe. De ce fait, le journal et moi-même, nous réservons le droit de faire perdurer ce reportage aussi longtemps qu'il nous plaira.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Durant tout ce temps, je serais autorisée à vous suivre dans vos déplacements, ce quelque soit l'heure du jour et de la nuit. Et à vous demander quelques actions rentrant dans la ligne de mire du projet mise en place.

- Juste un mot : Larbin.

Oh, c'est que ton regard me ferait presque peur. Essaye un peu de m'affronter Granger, je ne baisserai pas les yeux.

- Le reportage final, serait porté à confirmation devant votre directeur, qui sera le seul juge et pourra décidé ou non de sa mise sur papier et apparition dans le journal pour lequel je travaille.

- Tu crois réellement que ça m'intéresse ça ?

- Ca devrait… Je disais donc. Il vous sera également impossible de rentrer en contact avec quelconque autre journaliste que moi-même, et ceux de mon équipe. Ce, durant tout le temps que je prendrai à faire ce reportage. Avez-vous des questions ?

Son regard me fixe et je sais que ni elle ni moi ne lâcheront ce lien. Alors, en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible, je lui murmure :

- Une seule : Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Et juste au moment où je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir, je me permets de lui poser le doigt en travers pour prendre le dessus et poursuivre :

- Non, je ne veux pas de réponse. Pose-toi juste cette question Hermione. Parce que crois-moi, tu risques d'en payer le prix cher.

Et sans lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer, je file chercher mes affaires en prenant tout juste le temps de lui crier :

- On se rejoint à l'appartement !

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Son regard n'a de cesse de passer de mon visage à la feuille. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça et c'était un tout petit peu fait exprès.

Seulement bizarrement, je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette. Tout ce temps à me demander si réellement, j'avais raison de faire ça, remonte dans mon esprit et me laisse mal à l'aise.

Voyons Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de faire demi-tour. Il l'a mérité non ?

Juste le temps de reprendre conscience des choses qu'il murmure d'une voix étrangement rauque :

- Attends là… je crois que je n'ai pas tout saisi… Le Hibou Londonien, c'est ton journal ?

C'est fichu, je sens que je perds pieds. Je le sens parce qu'au lieu de sentir ma bouche s'ouvrir dans une réponse, seule ma tête se contente de bouger.

Je sais que lui aussi perd pieds. Je le sais car le voilà qui se met à me crier littéralement :

- Alors là, je te conseille de trouver une bonne explication à tout ça, Hermione !

Enfin, je reprends mes forces juste à temps. Dans sa simple intonation, dans ces simples mots, il me semble avoir compris pourquoi j'étais là : lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le seul au monde, et que le Ron arrogant qu'il est devenu, n'arrive pas à la cheville de l'ami dévoué qu'il était.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de te fournir une explication peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est… c'est tout au moins… tout au moins de la trahison ça !

- Je ne fais que mon métier Ron…

Oui, c'est vrai, je ne fais que mon métier. Et pas seulement mon métier de journaliste. Non, celui aussi d'amie qui voit l'autre s'enfoncer là où il ne devrait pas être.

- Au dépend de tes amis ! Mais où est la Hermione du collège…

- Ne fais pas dans l'humour Ronald, je pourrais te retourner la même question.

Il n'a rien compris. Il n'a jamais rien compris…

- Ah oui !

- Souviens-toi… ta crise d'autorité…

Il semble figé dans un sentiment bien étrange. Pendant un moment, je m'apprête à le voir frapper le mur du poing, et pourtant, une voix remplie d'amertume me pousse à lui répondre :

- Bien sûr, tu ne te souviens pas de ça…

J'avoue, ceci manque cruellement de tact.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Et tu veux savoir ce qui te gêne là-dedans ! C'est juste que pour une fois tu n'as pas eu le dessus ! C'est toi Miss autorité, pas moi !

Décidemment, je pense bien que je n'y arriverai jamais. Comment lui faire comprendre tout ça de la manière la plus douce ? Impossible… je ne peux que baisser la tête, hésitant un court instant sur ce qu'il m'est donné de faire.

Je sais que j'étais venu pour ça mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette manière. Mais qui suis-je pour penser que ça aurait pu se dérouler autrement. Avais-je réellement cru qu'il puisse prendre mon intrusion dans sa vie d'une des meilleures manières ? Ca aurait été plus qu'utopique je pense.

- Bien monsieur Ronald Weasley. Je suis donc ici pour faire un reportage vous concernant. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nombre de nos lecteurs affichent une soif inaltérable lorsqu'il s'agit de tout connaître de l'un des plus grand joueur de quidditch de l'époque.

- Attends, tu joues à quoi là ?

A quoi, bon j'ai commencé, je dois maintenant finir. Je me sens inspirer violemment et reprends :

- Mais à rien du tout, monsieur Weasley. Je me permets juste de faire mon métier. Je renseigne. Votre directeur a déjà signé les papiers concernant le droit à l'image de votre équipe. De ce fait, le journal et moi-même, nous réservons le droit de faire perdurer ce reportage aussi longtemps qu'il nous plaira.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

C'est presque cela oui. Sachant que je ne peux faire perdurer ce manège qu'une simple petite semaine. Une simple petite semaine pour déterminer si oui ou non, tu as gardé un bon fond Ron.

- Durant tout ce temps, je serai autorisée à vous suivre dans vos déplacements, ce quelque soit l'heure du jour et de la nuit. Et à vous demander quelques actions rentrant dans la ligne de mire du projet mis en place.

- Juste un mot : Larbin.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir. Apparemment, tu ne veux pas m'aider on dirait. A quoi bon, de toutes façons, j'ai toutes les cartes qu'il me faut entre les mains.

- Le reportage final, sera porté à confirmation devant votre directeur, qui sera le seul juge et pourra décidé ou non de sa mise sur papier et apparition dans le journal pour lequel je travaille.

- Tu crois réellement que ça m'intéresse ça ?

Je m'étais décidée de jouer l'autruche, mais là il cherche un peu trop la confrontation pour que je m'empêche de lui répondre :

- Ca devrait… Je disais donc. Il vous sera également impossible de rentrer en contact avec quelconque autre journaliste que moi-même, et ceux de mon équipe. Ce, durant tout le temps que je prendrai à faire ce reportage. Avez-vous des questions ?

Je croise son regard une nouvelle fois, et quelque part, cela m'effraye un peu. Là j'ai sans doute conscience d'avoir été un peu trop loin dans ce stratagème.

- Une seule : Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Là, en me confrontant à son regard pour la première fois sincère depuis nos retrouvailles, j'ai la soudaine envie de lui dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais plan. Envie de lui dire que j'avais besoin de lui donner une leçon, envie de lui hurler que je hais la personne qu'il est devenu et toutes celles tournant autour de lui. Je m'apprête à lui demander de me regarder enfin comme il me regardait avant, lorsque son doigt vient se poser sur moi :

- Non, je ne veux pas de réponse. Pose-toi juste cette question Hermione. Parce que crois-moi, tu risques d'en payer le prix cher.

Et le voilà qui me plante là avec ma mauvaise conscience. Pourquoi en suis-je arrivée là ?

Je me disais amoureuse de cet homme, non ? Alors pourquoi faire ça ? En avais-je besoin pour qu'il ressente ma présence.

Une seule réponse vient s'insinuer dans mon esprit : oui. Oui, j'avais besoin de faire un truc aussi énorme pour qu'il daigne enfin me donner un peu d'importance. Alors, serait-ce ça, la jalousie ? Serais-je devenue aussi superficielle que ces filles là ?

Si seulement Ron, tu n'étais pas devenu aussi idiot, tout aurait pu être bien plus simple, tu ne penses pas ?

Dans un dernier regard, le voilà qui me lance :

- On se rejoint à l'appartement !


	13. Chapter 13

Dîtes... Vous n'avez pas honte de me faire bosser le jour de mon anniv'? Bon j'avoues, c'est une plaisir d'écrire cette fic mais j'avais envie de râler. Qui a dit "comme d'hab"? En tout cas, j'en profite pour vous remercier de continuer à me suivre et je vous dis à Jeudi!

Ah oui au fait... Du nouveau sur le forum (merci le GD). Et Oh suuuuurprise, les inscriptions refonctionnent correctement! Profitez-en! Oh et OS sur un spoiler du tome sept en ligne. Ca s'appelle "Plus qu'un reflet". Sur ce:

Tout juste le temps de fermer la fenêtre. Ouf, elle n'a rien pu voir de mon plan d'attaque. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la réponse qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil et déplie nonchalamment le journal du jour. Je pourrais lire n'importe quoi tant que ça ne contient ni le mot « hibou », ni le mot « londonien ».

Je sais qu'elle me regarde du coin de l'œil. Je le sais mais je ne me laisserai pas à un excès de faiblesse qui me pousserait à la regarder moi aussi. Non, elle doit être certaine que cela ne me touche pas le moins du monde.

De toutes façons, je tiens ma vengeance.

Enfin, au bout de vingt bonnes minutes à rester là sans un mot, elle a la bonne idée de quitter la pièce juste au moment où mon hibou réponse manque de fracasser la fenêtre de mon salon.

Je me lève en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir, pour être certain qu'elle n'est plus là, et je délivre le hibou de sa mission.

D'un geste vif, je décachette la lettre et la déplie le plus rapidement possible.

_Salut Ron !_

_J'ai bien reçu ton message. Bien sûr que nous avons une place pour toi et ton… amie (si tu vois ce que je veux dire). On ne s'attendait pas à te voir ce soir, tu avais bien dis que c'était aujourd'hui que ce journaliste commençait à te coller aux basques…_

_Enfin ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévenu les autres et on n'en parlera pas._

_A toute à l'heure vieux !_

_Erwan._

C'est plus fort que moi, je sens un sourire venir déformer mon visage. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que ça allait marcher mais tout de même…

Une chose est sûre : il me reste quelque chose à faire avant que tout soit bien ficelé.

La salle de bain est le passage obligé pour toute personne désirant sortir le soir même. Je n'ai jamais aimé cela et ça ne risque pas de changer. Je sais que cinq minutes me suffiront. Le temps de me raser et de passer des fringues déjà toutes préparées.

Puis, je m'arrête devant la porte de ma chambre et hésite un instant avant de frapper finalement.

Par habitude du temps où je vivais dans la même maison que ma sœur, je rentre sans attendre son autorisation. Je rentre et la vois froisser une feuille qu'elle fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette, les joues rosies.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est en train de préparer mais en tout cas, je sens mon cœur accélérer sa cadence à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Ca ne serait peut-être pas le moment de perdre mon calme mais en tout cas, son comportement n'a rien de très rassurant.

- Je sors.

Elle se contente de me regarder sans un mot et je sens mon sourcil se arquer. Ne m'a-t-elle pas dis que son job consistait à me suivre dans le moindre de mes mouvements ?

- Hermione, tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je sors…

- J'ai entendu Ron.

Bizarre comme sa voix se fait étrangement tremblante. Si Hermione n'était pas Hermione, je pourrais penser qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer.

- Tu n'es pas censée me suivre ?

- Si, je le suis.

- Alors tu viens ?

Elle me regarde si intensément que j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de me décrypter. C'en est trop pour moi, je baisse les yeux juste au moment où elle hoche la tête en moyen de confirmation.

- Bien. Alors pense à prendre tes papiers…

Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qu'elle pense de mes propos et me dépêche de sortir de ce qui est devenu son antre.

La nuit est tout juste tombée et je regarde par la fenêtre, les lumières de Londres se refléter sur les trottoirs mouillés. Enfin je suis en week-end. Le week-end que tous les joueurs de quidditch attendent depuis que les matchs se jouent tous en semaine. Un week-end pourtant, qui me laisse un goût bien âcre au fond de la gorge.

- Je suis prête Ron.

Je me retourne et mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de haut en bas. Elle n'a rien de spécial non. Elle a même mis sa cape de tous les jours. Seulement, quelque chose dans son regard mouillé, quelque chose dans ses joues rosies, la font apparaître différente à mes yeux.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ?

Elle ouvre grand les bras pour me montrer ce que j'avais déjà remarqué et me réponds :

- Je n'ai besoin de rien.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Quelque chose ne va pas. Je dirai même plus, Ronald Weasley est en train de préparer quelque chose. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il refermé cette fenêtre aussi vite. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il sur son visage, ce sourire que je connais tant.

Tu ne m'échapperas et ça tu le sais très bien. Je te connais par cœur Ron. Pour t'avoir observé tant de fois en prenant garde que tu ne me vois pas. Je te connais assez pour savoir que pour toi, lire un journal n'est pas un moment de détente. Qu'attends-tu donc comme ça ?

Imperceptiblement, je sens que mes yeux ne veulent pas quitter son visage. Quelque chose chez lui m'attire, et ça, je le sais depuis trop peu de temps.

Sa manière de prendre un air concentré, celle dont il est assis, nonchalamment, sa cheville droite reposant sur son genoux gauche. Et celle dont sa main parcoure la distance qui sépare le journal de sa bouche.

Il ne m'aura fallu pas moins de vingt minutes pour me souvenir du pourquoi de ma présence. Pour me souvenir de toutes ces choses que ma fierté m'empêche de lui dire.

Quelle bêtise suis-je en train de faire ? Il avait bien raison, à réagir comme ça, je risque de perdre beaucoup. Je risque de le perdre lui.

Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire et je sais que je dois le faire maintenant. Si j'attends plus longtemps, je trouverais le moyen de faire demi-tour… Je sais qu'il faut se donner le temps de réfléchir et je pense l'avoir fais durant assez de nuits lorsque je n'étais pas à Londres.

Aussitôt arrivée dans ma chambre, je prends un morceau de parchemin et une plume. J'ai beau savoir ce que je dois faire, les mots n'en mettent pas moins plus de temps à rejoindre le papier.

Par Merlin Hermione, tu as eu l'imbécillité de faire ce pas là, ait l'intelligence de faire demi-tour. Seulement voilà, j'ai beau essayer et encore essayer, ça ne veut pas. Comme si les mots restaient coincés dans mon cœur, impossible de remonter jusque ma tête.

Je n'étais pourtant pas du genre à avoir à réfléchir pour trouver mes mots. Du genre à savoir quoi dire et quand. Je n'aime pas. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment qui me fait changer de cette manière.

Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de feuilles que j'ai pu faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, et c'est encore ce que je suis en train de faire lorsque j'entends la main lourde de Ron venir frapper sur le cadran de la porte.

Je relève mon regard, me maudissant de me sentir rougir de telle manière et l'écoute sans réagir me dire :

- Je sors.

Par Merlin Hermione, essaye de réagir, dis quelque chose d'intelligent, ça changera de ces derniers jours. Oui, mais il est là devant moi, totalement habillé pour sortir et il apparaît comme celui que je n'ai jamais vu : un homme.

- Hermione, tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je sors…

Je ferme les yeux un instant, le temps pour moi de lui répondre d'une voix qui porte la marque de ma dernière action :

- J'ai entendu Ron.

- Tu n'es pas censée me suivre ?

Que répondre à ça ? Dois-je lui mentir une énième fois ?

- Si, je le suis.

- Alors tu viens ?

Que fais-tu Ron ? Que prépares-tu ? Mes yeux se posent sur les siens, comme si j'espérais qu'ils allaient eux seuls me dire tout ce que lui ne veut pas dévoiler. Finalement, j'acquiesce bien malgré moi. Je viens de sonner le moment du non-retour.

- Bien. Alors pense à prendre tes papiers…

Seulement, je n'ai aucun papier à prendre. Je n'en ai pas envie. Pas besoin. J'ai la furieuse envie de lui dire que la seule raison qui fait que je le suis, c'est simplement l'envie de passer la soirée avec lui. De le voir comme il est désormais sans être tentée de le changer. Peut-être est-ce cela dont j'ai besoin. Besoin de m'assurer que c'est bien lui que je désire. Et pas le Ron qui visiblement, a disparu en même temps que notre sortie de Poudlard.

Je me contente d'enfiler ma cape et jette un dernier regard a un tas de papiers qu'un journaliste se doit de garder sur lui, au cas où. Visiblement, j'ai déjà choisi.

Alors je me dirige vers le salon et le vois là, la tête tournée vers la nuit que seuls quelques lampadaires viennent troubler.

Je sais qu'il est préoccupé.

- Je suis prête Ron.

Il se retourne, apparemment surpris de me voir là. Je me sens rougir au fur et à mesure que ses yeux m'observent. En cet instant et pour la énième fois de la journée, j'ai envie de ne pas connaître cet homme. Envie de me présenter à lui, de remettre les compteurs à zéros. D'oublier tous ces souvenirs que j'ai en tête et qui m'empêchent de croire en plus.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? Me demande-t-il.

J'ouvre les bras, comme si j'avais besoin de lui prouver qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi. Que je n'ai aucune arme prête à le blesser. Seulement, je sais que j'en ai déjà fait de trop. Alors je lui réponds la seule chose qui me vient en tête à ce moment là :

- Je n'ai besoin de rien.


	14. Chapter 14

Nouvelle fic en route: "Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard dans une chope". Dès que celle-ci est finie, je commence une autre ron/hermione. Premier chapitre déjà écris . Sur ce, bonne lecture!

- Où va-t-on ?

Il me semblait bien que cinq minutes à marcher sur le chemin de traverse sans prononcer le moindre mot, était hors normes. Mais en même temps, j'attendais tellement qu'elle me pose cette question que je ne peux pas m'en plaindre.

- Pas très loin.

Oui bon d'accord… J'avais beau m'y attendre, je n'avais pas préparé de réponses dignes de ce nom.

Elle continue à marcher tête baissée, les pieds presque traînants et la cape remontée au maximum. Elle a typiquement l'allure de quelqu'un qui souhaite être partout pourvu que ce soit ailleurs qu'ici.

Bizarrement, ma voix se fait presque compatissante alors que je lui demande :

- Inquiète ?

- Je te fais confiance.

Pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression que l'air refuse d'entrer dans mes poumons. Pendant un instant, j'ai envie de la prendre par la main et lui dire qu'on sera bien mieux dans un autre endroit. Seulement voilà, Hermione est à l'origine de tout ça. Seulement voilà, la porte du pub est déjà devant nous.

Je l'ouvre d'un geste vif et la fais passer devant. Le temps pour moi de percevoir dans ses yeux, une appréhension qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il est trop tard pour regretter alors je me dirige vers la table bruyamment occupée par mes collègues et la présente d'un vague :

- Hermione. Une amie.

Subitement, leurs regards s'illuminent, bientôt suivis par des sourires hypocrites. Par Merlin, j'avais vu juste, la machine est en marche mais je ne suis plus certain de vouloir la laisser prendre de l'allure.

Alors, je fais la seule chose que je suis encore capable de faire : la repousser pour ne pas la laisser s'asseoir près de l'un d'entre eux.

Même pas un regard. Sait-elle au moins à quoi elle a échappé ? Je sais que non, bien sûr et pourtant, ça ne pourra plus durer très longtemps. En attendant, je fais comme si de rien n'était, je discute comme les autres… avec entrain.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Et… et elle en fait de même. Tellement naturellement que j'en oublie tout le reste… Au bout d'une simple heure… J'en oublie tout le reste. Je ris à ses blagues. Et je suis heureux de l'avoir présenté comme étant mon amie. Il n'y a plus rien autour. Plus rien qui pourrait m'empêcher de m'éloigner avec Mike, le temps d'aller chercher de nouvelles bière au beurre pour la tablée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?

C'est vrai, il sourit bizarrement ! Et c'est connu, quelqu'un qui sourit bizarrement cache quelque chose.

- Oh rien, me répond-t-il avec cette voix qui veut dire tout le contraire.

- Mais oui… je te croirai le jour où j'aurais un dragon comme animal de compagnie !

- Ok… ok… c'est toi qui me fais marrer, vieux.

- Oh… je vois… et je dois le prendre comment ?

- Dans le sens : arrête de nous prendre pour des scrouts à pétard. Cette fille est aussi gai que moi. Et je dirai même plus… Ton excuse pour ne pas qu'on s'en approche est bidon.

- Mon quoi ?

Est-ce un rire nerveux sortant du fond de ma gorge ? En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir convaincu. Le voilà qui reprend :

- Elle te dévore des yeux…

Rassuré. Je suis rassuré. Ce ne peut être que l'alcool le faisant délirer car non, Hermione Granger ne peut pas me dévorer des yeux. Parfois elle me regarde, au mieux elle me sourit. Mais non, elle ne me dévore pas. Ce sont les livres qu'elle dévore.

- Et le dragon…

Il me regarde, soupire et s'enfuit avec quelques boissons sur un plateau, je n'ai plus qu'à le suivre.

C'est dingue comme l'ambiance semble avoir changé depuis quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas assis depuis plus de dix secondes que je vois tous les regards se poser sur moi. Tous sauf un. Il en faut de peu pour que je leur demande ce qu'il se passe. Mais heureusement, Mike renverse une chope et les railleries reprennent de bon train. Jusqu'à ce que…

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, j'ai l'impression que mes poumons se sont refermés ou alors… Ou alors que l'air est empli d'un poison imperceptible. Seulement, ce n'est rien de ça. Non, Hermione vient seulement de poser sa tête sur mon épaule, comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste des plus banals.

Que dois-je faire ? La repousser ? Je n'ai pas le temps de choisir que la voilà repartie, laissant sur ma peau une sensation de froid. J'aurais presque envie qu'elle revienne. Si seulement je n'étais pas persuadé que ça cachait quelque chose.

Ou alors… mes yeux se tournent vers Mike et je perçois dans ses yeux un message du genre « tu vois mon vieux, j'ai tout deviné ». Et si… excusez-moi de cette idée des plus idiotes mais… et s'il avait vu juste ?

Je me retourne vers Hermione. Ses yeux brillent alors qu'elle se perd dans un éclat de rire des plus sincère. Elle ne ment pas dans ces moments là.

Ses doigts remettent d'un geste nonchalant une mèche derrière son oreille et son autre main vient trouver la mienne. Là, sur mon genou.

J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi et je sais que, différemment d'elle, il doit se lire sur mon visage que quelque chose de bizarre est en train de se passer. Alors, pour prendre un air plus naturel, ma main droite attrape ma chope pour la porter à mes lèvres, pendant que l'autre se referme sur ses doigts.

Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? C'est une question qui va me tarauder bien longtemps. Peut-être l'envie de la protéger. Ou celle de l'avoir rien qu'à moi. En tout cas, nous restons comme ça tout le reste de la soirée. Mon index redessinant parfois les courbes du dos de sa main. Jusqu'à ce que l'heure tardive nous ramène à la réalité.

En quelques minutes étranges, nous nous retrouvons à déambuler dans la rue. Elle tremble.

Les mains dans les poches, j'évite de la regarder. Comme si je réalisais seulement l'ampleur d'un tel geste. Ou comme si je ne pouvais y croire. Puis, mon corps se décide à réagir et je lui demande :

- On transplane ?

Elle hoche la tête et viens de me donner la réponse que j'attendais. Le retour à la réalité ne sera pas aussi flagrant que l'apparition immédiate dans mon appartement.

Alors, quel diable vînt me frapper à ce moment là. Lorsque mon bras s'étend au dessus de ma tête et retombe doucement sur ses épaules. Elle ne réagit pas… pas trop… juste assez pour se blottir un peu plus le long de moi.

C'est gênant de marcher ainsi. Nous mettons quelques secondes avant de réussir à calquer notre marche sur celle de l'autre. Parfois, nos corps se rencontrent avec plus de virulence. Alors, nous rions.

Un simple rire. A l'identique de celui qui nous secouait lorsque nous étions ados. Je comprends mieux le terme de rire éternel. Oui un rire peut l'être.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Où va-t-on ?

Je suis courageuse, c'est un fait. Mais marcher sans but précis n'est jamais très agréable. J'aimerai juste savoir où il m'emmène. Juste savoir s'il y a une chance pour que la soirée ne soit pas aussi dévastatrice que prévu.

- Pas très loin.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse plus étoffée. Je dirai même qu'y penser aurait été plus qu'une utopie. Alors je continue à avancer sans rien dire. Le col de ma cape remontant sur mon cou. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire froid.

C'est généralement lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins que ce genre de chose arrive. Le voilà qui s'étouffe presque à me dire :

- Inquiète ?

- Je te fais confiance.

Le pire là-dedans, c'est que moi-même je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis sincère ou pas en disant cela. Seulement, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence, j'ai décidé de ne plus jouer à partir du moment où j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais à y perdre.

La porte d'un pub se présente à nous. Le genre de pub pour sorciers riches, ne désirant pas se faire déranger par ceux de la basse société. Le genre de pub que je voyais Ron haïr et pas fréquenter. Une fois de plus, je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence. Il a changé du tout au tout. Du noir au blanc. Du jour à la nuit. Du sucre au sel.

Je rentre alors qu'il me fait signe de passer devant. Je n'ai pas le temps d'appréhender la situation qu'il m'entraîne vers la table la plus bruyante. Celle où ses coéquipiers nous regardent avancer.

- Hermione. Une amie.

Une amie. Voilà ce que je suis pour lui. Une amie.

C'est marrant, parce que c'est une phrase que j'ai dû entendre des dizaines de fois. Et à chaque fois, je confirmais, ne pouvant supposer qu'autre chose pourrait sortir de sa bouche.

Je sens son bras m'enserrer et me tirer. Il s'assoit. Aller savoir pourquoi, il a déjà décidé de la place que je dois tenir ce soir.

Il leur faut peu de temps pour commencer leur conversation. Peu de temps pour oublier qu'une intruse est parmi eux. Déjà, les voilà à se lancer des railleries comme de vieux amis qu'ils ne sont pourtant pas.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue en venant ici mais je suis certaine d'une chose, je ne les voyais pas ainsi. L'image que je percevais de Ron, me donnait l'impression qu'ils devaient tous être arrogant, conscient de l'impact de leur popularité. Un peu comme Malefoy au temps du collège. Avec ce même dédain dans les yeux.

Pourtant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Eux, ne sont pas comme ça. Et lui alors ? Est-ce une simple image faussée, surgit dans mon esprit par la force des choses. Ou par un sentiment de frustration… Frustration de le voir dans des tas de bras féminins mais pas dans les miens.

En tout cas me voilà à parler. De tout, sauf de mon travail et ce en soit, c'est une première. J'ai l'impression d'être comme eux. De n'être dotée que d'un simple prénom. Sans situation particulière. Sans histoire d'emploi. De célébrité. De famille.

Je suis Hermione Granger et je parle avec eux comme s'ils étaient mes amis.

Seulement voilà. J'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds lorsque Ron se lève de table. Comme s'il était mon support. Cette impression fugace que si on me parlait, c'était juste parce qu'il était là. Ou que si moi je parlais, c'était juste pour lui montrer que j'étais moi aussi capable d'être quelqu'un.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ?

Je me retourne vers celui que l'on m'a présenté comme étant Erwan.

Les autres continuent leur conversation et lui me regarde. Il attend sans doute une réponse.

- Je vais bien… juste un peu froid.

Pour être franche, j'ai aussi froid qu'un œuf de dragon couvé par sa mère.

- Je te proposerais bien ma veste mais va savoir pourquoi, il paraît que l'on ne peut pas faire cette proposition à une jeune fille sans qu'elle pense que l'on a une idée derrière la tête.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu viens de me dévoiler la plus grande de vos techniques de drague ?

Il sourit et d'un seul coup, toutes mes appréhensions suite au départ de Ron s'envolent.

- En tout cas, ce genre de chose ne marche pas sur moi…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, me dit-il… il parait que tu… enfin… que nous ne t'intéressons pas.

- Pardon ?

- Ouais… enfin… ce genre de conversations est assez gênant. Et en plus de ça, je ne suis pas le plus doué pour dire les choses. Mais bon, même si on est au courant, ça n'empêche pas que tu es une fille sympa et… tu ne l'es pas ?

Est-ce mon regard qui l'a mis sur la voie ? Ou ma tête ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aller de gauche à droite ?

- Je ne suis pas quoi ?

C'est bizarre comme l'atmosphère est devenue lourde d'un seul coup. Sans doute parce que Ron a refait son apparition. Ou alors parce qu'ils s'étaient tous subitement intéressés à la conversation que j'avais avec Erwan. En tout cas, je ne saurais si l'arrivée de la boisson est une aubaine ou une mal chance. Aurai-je réellement voulu le fin de mot de cette histoire qu'il me semble connaître ?

Il me semble être absente les secondes suivantes. Je ne réagis qu'à peine à la maladresse de Mike et ne me rend même pas compte que sa chope m'a manqué de peu. Les railleries ont reprises et je peux penser sans risque d'attirer l'attention. Je peux penser et leur prouver que je ne suis pas ce qu'ils pensent.

Le plus bizarre là-dedans, c'est qu'il ne me faut aucun courage particulier pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Aucun courage et pas plus de regrets lorsque ses doigts se referment sur les miens lorsque ma main vient sur la sienne.

Parfois même, je sens des frissons me parcourir le corps lorsqu'il me caresse. Car oui, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il me caresse. Comme si j'étais à lui.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un autre monde. Celui que je ne visite que dans mes rêves. J'en oublie la raison de mon geste. Et là, je serais capable de tout lui pardonner. Même cet affront qui doit trouver sa raison.

Pourquoi avoir ressenti le besoin de me rendre intouchable ? Je ne peux qu'espérer une raison des plus nobles. Mais là, mon esprit et bien loin des rancoeurs. Tellement, que je ne vois pas le temps passer…

J'en oublie la soirée. J'en oublie le lieu où nous étions alors que nous marchons côté à côté pour rentrer. Carpe Diem. Je n'ai jamais mieux compris cette expression que cette nuit. Tellement que lorsqu'il me demande :

- On transplane ?

Je ne fais que hocher la tête. Je viens de confirmer mon envie de poursuivre mes rêves. Un rêve qu'il rend plus réaliste en posant maladroitement son bras autour de mes épaules. Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, j'avais froid…

Je sais qu'il est mal-à-l'aise de devoir marcher ainsi. De devoir coller son corps au mien pour ne pas que l'on se rentre dedans. Alors des fois, il y a des ratés. Alors nous rions. Nous rions comme deux adolescents, goûtant à l'euphorie d'une merveilleuse soirée.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour vos petits messages encourageants. J'essaye de prendre de l'avance pour cette fic, j'en ai une autre de prévue. Bonne lecture et à jeudi!

Je lance mon sac sur le canapé et m'installe confortablement sur le fauteuil. Ma journée est enfin finie. Je n'ai pas eu de mauvaises surprises, ni même de nouvelles qui auraient pu gâcher le week-end qui s'approche à grandes enjambées. Il y a déjà une semaine que Hermione a commencé son fichue reportage. Une semaine et je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois s'approcher de mon lieu de travail. Erwan dit qu'il faut se méfier des journalistes. Et que les plus dangereux sont ceux que l'on ne voit pas. Seulement moi, j'ai l'avantage de connaître Hermione et d'avoir au fond de moi, cette même confiance que je ressens pour chacun de mes amis.

Oui mais. Oui mais il y a un mais. Un mais qui apparaît lorsque je me souviens que, lorsqu'elle est arrivée chez moi, quelque chose a fait en sorte que je me fâche. Quelque chose a fait en sorte qu'elle se fâche. Et se promette de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller ?

Si réellement, j'avais confiance, je ne ressentirais pas ce besoin de lire son journal chaque jour, à la recherche d'un article dévoilant toutes ces choses qui me font hontes. Merlin sait s'il y en a tellement que j'évite d'y penser. Qui sait, peut-être aura-t-elle mis la main sur l'une de mes ex qui lui aura révélé autant de mensonges que de vérités à mon sujet. Et puis… et puis si Hermione était amenée à en être au courant, que deviendrais-je à ses yeux ?

Quelqu'un vient de frapper à ma porte et je me sens comme à chaque fois que ça arrive depuis une semaine. Mon premier réflexe est de regarder autour de moi pour être certain qu'elle n'est pas là. Elle n'est pas encore rentrée, ou tout au moins, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de vérifier le contraire. J'ouvre donc cette satanée porte et fait face à un sorcier habillé d'une étrange cape violette.

- Mr Ronald Weasley ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est bien moi.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai usé ma salive à confirmer. Le regard qu'il me porte ne laisse aucuns doutes, il est bel et bien au courant de qui je suis.

- Service de livraisons de Couture&co. Je vous apporte la robe que vous avez commandée pour la soirée de samedi.

- La quoi ?

- La soirée…

Je lui jette un regard qui le coupe dans ses propos. Ceci n'était pas une question à son attention mais bien à la mienne. Par Merlin comment ai-je pu oublier cette soirée ? Visiblement, je ne l'avais pas fait la semaine où j'ai commandé cette robe. Soit, avant l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Je prends le paquet qu'il me tend des mains, signe son fichu papier et referme la porte en collant mon front contre. Là par contre, j'ai fait une belle bourde. A moins que…

Je balance le paquet avec mon sac de quidditch et parcourt le couloir qui me sépare de la chambre qui fut mienne en appelant :

- Hermione !

J'entends que l'on remue de l'autre côté du mur. Elle est donc là, rentrée et silencieuse, comme à chaque fois. Je prends tout de même le temps de frapper à la porte avant de rentrer.

Assise devant un bureau de fortune, elle me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien… Je… on peut parler deux minutes ?

Et voilà son regard qui passe de son bureau à moi. Je hais quand elle hésite pour ce genre de chose.

- C'est que… j'ai quelque chose d'important à renvoyer pour ce soir et…

- … quelques minutes, Hermione.

- Bien. Bien…

Je m'assois sur mon lit et elle se retourne pour me faire face. Elle attend sans doute que je commence mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Comment lui montrer que je ne l'accuse pas. Que je voudrais juste des réponses.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire ce reportage ?

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de respirer pour dire cette phrase. Sachant qu'il m'en coûterait de la prononcer, j'ai préféré m'en débarrasser comme on tire sur un pansement. Seulement, la voilà totalement décontenancée et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ton boulot où je ne sais quoi. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais vendu un ami pour une feuille de chou.

- En effet, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Alors pourquoi ? Dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Parce que tu es devenu arrogant Ron. Tellement arrogant que tu en arrivais à me dénigrer totalement.

Ses mots viennent me frapper comme un éclair en plein tonnerre. Arrogant ? Envers elle ? Je me souvenais d'une dispute idiote sans m'en rappeler le fondement et me voilà qu'elle me dit que je suis arrogant.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? Que je suis arrogant ?

- Je n'en sais rien Ron. Je pensais te connaître et… tu as totalement changé. Tu continues à changer. La semaine dernière, on était incapable de se parler, vendredi tu mets ton bras autour de mes épaules. Aurais-tu fais ça il y a deux ans ?

Cela me paraissait bizarre aussi, que l'on n'ait pas encore parlé de cette soirée là. A dire vrai, je m'en serai bien contenté.

- Je… je ne suis plus un adolescent Hermione. Je ne perçois plus, Merlin merci, les filles de la même façon. Qui aurait cru que je découvrirais que vous n'étiez pas des espèces affamées de rouge aux lèvres, incapable de rester silencieuses plus de deux minutes, et assoiffées de potins en tout genre.

- Je n'ai jamais été celle-là.

- C'est vrai. Alors comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas perdu avec toi ?

Enfin elle sourit et je m'en veux presque de devoir continuer mon interrogatoire. Je dois être certain d'une chose.

- Tu crois toujours que je suis arrogant ?

- Je n'en sais rien Ron…

- J'ai sans doute changé, c'est normal. Mais j'essaie de rester fidèle à celui que je voulais être.

- Et tu y arrives ?

- Attends, ça va être dans ton journal ça ?

Pour la seconde fois, elle sourit. Elle sourit et en plus, elle remet une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

- Prends ça pour une discussion entre amis.

- D'accord… Alors… je dirais que j'y arrive à moitié. C'est vrai, regarde moi Hermione ! Je suis joueur de quidditch professionnel. Je crois que c'est la chose dont j'ai le plus rêvé quand j'étais à Poudlard. Et puis… je n'ai même plus à m'affliger sur le fait que je manque de tact. Non, j'ai même plus besoin de parler pour avoir ce que je veux…

- Mais ?

Voilà où elle m'a grillé…

- Mais… mais je crois que je commence à me lasser. C'est rien de bien exceptionnel. Je ne fais rien pour personne. Je suis… parfois…

Merlin, je crois avoir compris où elle voulait en venir.

- … parfois… égoïste.

- Et un tantinet arrogant.

Je ne peux qu'affirmer ce qu'elle vient de me faire réaliser. Voilà donc celui que j'étais…

- Je vais te laisser travailler… Je voulais juste… Rien, je te laisse.

Oui rien, c'est ce que je croyais, seulement voilà sa voix qui me rattrape avant même d'avoir franchi la porte.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te suivre à tout bout de champ pour pondre un article sur toi Ron… Je te connais assez bien pour ça. Assez bien pour savoir au mot près ce que je peux dire sur toi. Sans que ça ne te porte préjudice, ça va de soi.

Seulement, ça n'était pas ton plan de départ Hermione… Je referme la porte derrière moi en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge. Pourquoi est-ce si dure de penser que ce reportage n'était qu'une manière comme une autre de faire en sorte que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à sa place, d'une manière des moins pacifistes.

Oh et puis zut… peu importe les raisons pour lesquelles elle a fait ça. Je ne voulais entendre qu'une seule chose… ce reportage est bien fini… Elle ne sera pas avec moi pour cette soirée qui marquera le sommet de ma carrière. Oui mais… et si finalement, j'avais désiré le contraire ?

Je m'empêche de réfléchir alors que je pars chercher ma cape. Je m'empêche de réfléchir alors que j'ouvre une nouvelle fois sa porte et lui dis :

- Ne prévois rien samedi soir.

M'empêche de réfléchir alors que je transplane sur le chemin de Traverse.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Il est rentré. Je le sais parce que j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et son sac de sport rencontrer violemment le canapé du salon. Là, il doit sans doute être affalé sur le fauteuil, reprenant son souffle avant de venir voir si je suis déjà rentrée. Certes, il trouvera une raison pour rentrer ici, mais moi je sais, que l'officiel est simplement son désir de me savoir là. Je sais où j'espère. Car oui, je continue à espérer chaque jour depuis qu'il a fait ce pas en avant. Car non, le Ron du collège n'aurait jamais enlacé une fille sans rougir… ou seulement suite à un pari. Ou seulement Lavande Brown. Mais cette fille est restée une énigme à mes yeux.

C'est idiot, il y a de ça une semaine, je m'apprêtais à revoir ma vision des choses. Je commençais à me dire que le simple fait de ne plus l'avoir près de moi, m'avait donné ce désir de vivre avec. De l'avoir pour moi. Et me voilà, aujourd'hui, à refaire un pas en arrière et travailler en heures supplémentaires pour lui faire ce satané reportage. Un reportage qui n'aura pas la couleur que je voulais lui donner initialement. Je sais que j'y risque ma crédibilité, mais ça m'est désormais égal. Ce qu'il y aura de plus dur par la suite, sera de continuer à me convaincre que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Continuer à me convaincre que, qui que soit devenu Ron, je n'avais pas à le vendre. De toute façon, au nom de notre amitié passé et à celui de notre futur que je ne connais pas, c'est bien la seule chose que j'avais à faire.

J'entends de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir et j'en profite pour replonger dans mes parchemins. Quelques minutes de répit avant de me demander si oui ou non je me joins à lui dans le salon. Je me poserai certainement la question, bien que la réponse s'impose déjà dans mon esprit.

Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais été aussi perdue. Heureusement, cette situation ne perdura pas. Bientôt, j'aurai mon appartement, bientôt, je pourrai de nouveau me concentrer sur mon travail sans voir la silhouette de Ron, vêtu d'un simple caleçon surgir devant moi. Bientôt, je ne serai pas perpétuellement obligée de le voir comme je ne le veux pas : grandi, sûr de lui et par conséquent, véritable poison pour ma fierté personnelle. Comme si s'avouer amoureuse de son meilleur ami, n'était pas assez dégradant.

- Hermione !

Je sursaute, comme chaque personne trop enfouie dans ses pensées. Je sursaute et le voilà qui frappe à ma porte et rentre sans attendre ma permission. Tellement habituelle que je ne m'en formalise pas. Surtout que son teint étrangement rougis semble cacher quelque chose. Me voilà à le regarder étrangement, je l'avoue et à lui demander :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien… Je… on peut parler deux minutes ?

Normalement, j'aurais dis oui sans hésiter. Certes, mes amis passent devant mon travail, c'est un fait avéré. Mais là, l'idée d'un Ron voulant me parler me mets mal à l'aise. C'est vrai, Ron est plutôt du gendre à fuir la conversation plutôt qu'à la demander. Alors mes yeux passent de mon bureau à lui, et c'est un déchirement de m'entendre dire :

- C'est que… j'ai quelque chose d'important à renvoyer pour ce soir et…

- … quelques minutes, Hermione.

- Bien. Bien…

Je n'ai même pas été fichue de sauver ma peau sur ce coup. Que va-t-il me dire ? Va-t-il revenir sur ses gestes de vendredi ? Par Merlin, mon cœur s'accélère et je me sens faiblir alors qu'il s'installe sur le lit, face à moi, le regard sérieux et cherchant sans doute les mots pour me faire comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire ce reportage ?

Je me demande finalement ce qui était le mieux ? Une conversation sur mon improbable attirance pour les filles où cette question à laquelle je ne pourrais franchement répondre, n'étant moi-même même plus sûre de mes actes. Seulement, avant d'avoir pu remettre mes idées en place, le voilà qui reprend :

- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ton boulot où je ne sais quoi. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais vendu un ami pour une feuille de chou.

C'est fou comme ces simples mots peuvent me faire de l'effet. Bien sûr que je ne l'aurais pas fais. Mais alors ? Entendre un ami normalement peu bavard vous dire qu'il a confiance en vous, est la pire des tortures.

- En effet, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Alors pourquoi ? Dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

La vérité Ron ? Il n'y en a pas qu'une, malheureusement. Mais l'officielle et la plus facile à avouer est :

- Parce que tu es devenu arrogant Ron. Tellement arrogant que tu en arrivais à me dénigrer totalement.

Rajoute à ça que mes sentiments envers toi ont évolué d'une telle façon que la non réciprocité me fait faire n'importe quoi.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? Que je suis arrogant ?

- Je n'en sais rien Ron. Je pensais te connaître et… tu as totalement changé. Tu continues à changer. La semaine dernière, on était incapable de se parler, vendredi tu mets ton bras autour de mes épaules. Aurais-tu fais ça il y a deux ans ?

Il a l'air subitement gêné et c'est un peu ce que je cherchais. Ron, voilà ta perche pour me dire que tu regrettes. Je ne t'en voudrais pas… pas longtemps.

- Je… je ne suis plus un adolescent Hermione. Je ne perçois plus, Merlin merci, les filles de la même façon. Qui aurait cru que je découvrirais que vous n'étiez pas des espèces affamées de rouge aux lèvres, incapable de rester silencieuses plus de deux minutes, et assoiffées de potins en tout genre.

Je suis sans doute la seule à avoir compris ça comme ça mais, il me semble bien que Ron vient de déclarer haut et fort que j'étais une fille… une fille, il me perçoit comme une fille. Voici ce que tu attendais ma vieille mais par Merlin, reprend toi vite !

- Je n'ai jamais été celle-là.

- C'est vrai. Alors comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas perdu avec toi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Forcément, il vient de prendre cet air qui me crie : mais pourquoi moi ? Comme s'il voulait me culpabiliser de le faire s'interroger à mon sujet.

- Tu crois toujours que je suis arrogant ?

- Je n'en sais rien Ron…

- J'ai sans doute changé, c'est normal. Mais j'essaie de rester fidèle à celui que je voulais être.

- Et tu y arrives ?

- Attends, ça va être dans ton journal ça ?

Une nouvelle fois, me voilà à sourire. Si tu savais Ron… Mais bon, c'est un délice d'avoir enfin une vraie conversation tous les deux.

- Prends ça pour une discussion entre amis.

- D'accord… Alors… je dirais que j'y arrive à moitié. C'est vrai, regarde moi Hermione ! Je suis joueur de quidditch professionnel. Je crois que c'est la chose dont j'ai le plus rêvé quand j'étais à Poudlard. Et puis… je n'ai même plus à m'affliger sur le fait que je manque de tact. Non, j'ai même plus besoin de parler pour avoir ce que je veux…

- Mais ?

Comme il est agréable d'avoir cette sensation de pouvoir lire dans tes yeux…

- Mais… mais je crois que je commence à me lasser. C'est rien de bien exceptionnel. Je ne fais rien pour personne. Je suis… parfois… parfois… égoïste.

- Et un tantinet arrogant.

Enfin, j'ai réussi à te faire prendre conscience de ça. Mais où est-ce que ça va nous mener maintenant ? Se l'avouer est une chose, l'assumer une autre. Et je prends peur d'avoir perdu sa confiance alors qu'il me dit :

- Je vais te laisser travailler… Je voulais juste… Rien, je te laisse.

Aller Hermione, tu as une seule chose à dire. Il l'a bien mérité non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas une déclaration. Bien qu'il faudra que tu y songes un jour.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te suivre à tout bout de champ pour pondre un article sur toi Ron… Je te connais assez bien pour ça. Assez bien pour savoir au mot près ce que je peux dire sur toi. Sans que ça ne te porte préjudice, ça va de soi.

Pourquoi ai-je cette impression que ces mots ne lui ont fait ni chaud, ni froid ? Pourquoi ai-je cette impression que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. De faire comme avant et de feindre l'indifférence. Seulement, ça n'est plus possible… Plus depuis que j'ai enfin réalisé que je désirais autre chose qu'un Ron amical.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je sursaute alors qu'il ouvre ma porte et me dit :

- Ne prévois rien samedi soir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que j'entends le bruit typique d'un transplanage.


	16. Chapter 16

Désolée pour l'heure tardive de la publication mais j'avais un chti peu paumé ce chapitre... Bref, bonne lecture!

C'est idiot, je me sens complètement affolé. Affolé du simple fait que mes goûts vont être soumis à son avis. Normalement, ceci ne me toucherait pas. Mais sans doute est-ce le fait que cette soirée soit la plus important de ma vie ou alors… Je ne préfère même pas y penser.

Ma main pousse la porte de la boutique et déjà, le vendeur fonce sur moi, la main tendue en avant. Je n'ai d'autres choix que la de lui serrer, en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas que ma main est étrangement moite.

- Mr Weasley ! Comment allez-vous ? Déjà sorti du travail ?

C'est étrange comme j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de gagner du temps.

- Oui, je voulais venir chercher cette robe avant la tombée de la nuit. Rassurez-moi, elle est bien finie ?

- Oh, vous savez que le délai que vous nous avez laissé était assez court.

- Et je sais aussi quel pourboire je vous ai donné pour m'assurer que tout aille vite.

- Il est vrai… Mais bon, nous n'aurions pas cette réputation si nous ne pouvions pas satisfaire nos clients les plus renommés. Suivez-moi, tout est là.

Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que le ciel allait s'effondrer sur ma tête. Pourtant, il me semble revivre lorsqu'il me la montre. La robe. Celle que j'ai choisi pour faire de ma cavalière la plus jolie de toute.

- Elle vous plaît ?

- Parfaite.

Oh oui, parfaite. Parfaite car je la vois déjà dedans. Parfaite car je sais que ce dégradé de bleu ne pourra que lui aller.

- Et bien, vous devez l'aimer cette personne…

- Oui.

Oui je l'aime. C'est normal non ! C'est ma meilleure amie…

- En cas de problèmes, n'hésitez pas à nous la ramener.

- Je pense que ça fera un peu court. La soirée est prévue ce soir. Je voulais lui faire une surprise.

- Bien. Je pense que ceci va lui plaire. Vous n'avez aucuns doutes à avoir.

La seule personne apte à dire ça est celle qui n'a jamais eu en face d'elle Hermione. Certes cette robe plairait à n'importe quelle fille, enfin je le pense. Mais le problème est bien qu'Hermione n'est pas n'importe quelle fille.

- Je vous l'emballe ?

Un coup de baguette et la voilà prête à être transportée. Je le remercie d'un geste de la main, et transplane en portant la robe étroitement contre moi. Etrange comme mon cœur n'a pas cessé de jouer sa symphonie. Le plus dure va arriver.

Elle est déjà rentrée. Je le sais. Je le sais parce que je viens d'entendre la porte de la chambre se fermer. Encore sur ses fichus papiers ou à se demander ce que j'ai bien pu lui préparer. Ou alors. Ou alors, elle m'a oublié. Je me demande quelle perspective est la plus effrayante.

Je lâche mon sac, retire mes chaussures et entreprend d'avancer sans faire de bruits vers ce qui est désormais ma chambre. En entrant dans cet endroit des plus petits, j'ai soudainement l'impression de comprendre Harry lorsqu'il était contraint de dormir sous un escalier. Certes, je ne suis pas dans un placard mais cet endroit ne ferait même pas une chambre convenable pour un elfe de maison. Par Merlin, si Hermione m'entendait dire ça.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Si je ne me connaissais pas, je dirais que je suis rongé par la peur de lui faire face. De lui montrer ce que je lui ai choisi. D'observer sa réaction. Et peut-être une grimace.

Merde Ron. Tu es un adulte. Un adulte responsable. Un adulte qui est sur le point de recevoir la plus grande récompense de sa carrière. Est-ce réellement la peine de réagir ainsi ? Cette fois, c'est bien à toi de revoir l'ordre de tes priorités.

Pire que monté sur ressort, me voilà debout, dans le couloir, traînant derrière moi cette fichue robe. Comme à chaque fois que je dois faire une chose contraignante, me voilà à cesser de respirer pour ne plus penser alors que ma main vient frapper la porte de sa chambre.

Me voilà à l'intérieur de l'antre, plus moyen de faire demi-tour. Et alors que je cherche encore mes mots, je l'entends me dire d'une voix qui ne peut être la sienne :

- Ecoute Ron, pour ce soir je crois que…

- … c'est pour toi.

Elle était entrain de me parler et je n'ai même pas compris ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Non, comme un automatisme, mon bras s'est tendu devant moi, lui présentant le paquet encore bien emballé.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Pour toi, Hermione… ce soir…

Et voilà mon vieux, tu n'es même pas fichu de former une phrase complète. On est en train de te perdre.

- Prends-là !

Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à être complètement perdu. Elle se contente de regarder le sachet, bouche bée sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Enfin, elle le prend. Enfin elle le prend et me regarde quelques secondes avant que je ne craque et lui dise :

- Tu devrais l'ouvrir. Il y a quelque chose dedans.

- Pourquoi…

- Parce que tu m'accompagnes ce soir et que je n'étais pas sûre que tu ais de quoi t'habiller.

La voilà qui se lève, et en une fraction de secondes, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue droite. Une fraction de secondes et la voilà qui repart, les joues rougies.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

- Je paris qu'elle sera parfaite.

- Bon… je vais… je vais m'habiller alors.

Elle acquiesce mais ne peut s'empêcher de me dire :

- Ron, je ne t'ai pas menti. Le reportage est bien fini alors… enfin… tu n'es pas obligé de… m'inviter… ce soir.

Foi de Ronald Weasley, je ne pense pas avoir été une fois si rapide pour remettre mes idées en place. Pas une seule fois aussi rapide pour comprendre Hermione Granger.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir de ma meilleure amie pour cavalière ?

Elle hoche la tête et je disparai, un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Hermione, tu fais encore des heures sup' !

Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire pourquoi une secrétaire se croit en permanence obligée de s'occuper de la vie privée des autres ?

- Je sais… je vais y aller. Dis-moi, tu es au courant de la date où doit s'effectuer la remise du souaffle d'or ?

- Hermione ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Une journaliste se doit de savoir ça ! C'est ce soir… mais autant te prévenir, on n'a jamais vu un seul journaliste pouvoir s'y intégrer sans y avoir été invité.

- C'était juste une confirmation.

- Oh… je ne pense pas que notre journal sera représenté cette année. C'est dommage, ça nous aurait fait une belle publicité.

- Je ne pense pas non plus. Et… dernière question. Qui est donné favori pour le titre ?

- Donné favori ? Tu peux me croire, le nom a déjà été donné. Mais gardé secret. Néanmoins, je mettrais ma main au feu que le joueur lui-même est au courant. Ils font toujours ça…

J'ai l'impression qu'en prononçant ces phrases, cette chère secrétaire vient d'user du peu d'oxygène contenue dans mon bureau.

Alors comme ça il est au courant… Comme ça, voilà pourquoi il m'a demandé de réserver ma soirée. Qu'attend-il de moi ? Une bonne note sur son reportage ? Où l'assurance que je verrai ça.

C'est étrange. Pendant quelques heures, j'ai eu l'espoir que Ron m'ait simplement invité à une soirée. L'espoir que nous ne serions que tous les deux. Et là, je viens d'avoir l'annonce qu'à défaut d'une soirée en tête à tête, nous serions plus d'une centaine.

Etrange comme je n'ai soudainement plus envie d'être à ce soir.

Où alors… aurait-il fait ça pour que je puisse avoir la chance en temps que journaliste de me trouver au bon endroit, au bon moment ? Ca me paraît être la chose la plus probable. Plus probable qu'une simple invitation à une soirée.

- Oh, encore une chose. Que penserais-tu qu'il arriverait, s'il s'avérait que par hasard… je sois présente ce soir… et que je ne fasse aucun commentaire au journal ?

- Je te répète que c'est impossible mais… Je penserais que tu ne tiens pas beaucoup à ton emploi.

- Tu as raison… Bon, je te laisse. Bon week-end.

Oui, elle a raison. Elle a raison et vient de me donner la seule chose que j'ai à faire : refuser tout bonnement de me rendre à cette soirée. Même si elle est la plus importante de l'année dans le monde sportif des sorciers. Même si les journalistes tueraient pour si rendre.

Enfin je transplane devant l'appartement de Ron. Aucunes traces de son sac sur le canapé, il n'est pas encore là et j'en remercie Merlin. Il faut au moins que je trouve les mots pour lui dire que je ne me joindrai pas à lui ce soir… mais que néanmoins je suis contente qu'il m'en ait fait la proposition. Même si ce n'était finalement pas le tête à tête que j'attendais. Non, ça je ne lui dirai pas.

Quel âge ai-je pour rêver à ce genre de chose. Il est désormais clair qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il me faut.

Et le voilà qui rentre. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre. Seulement, s'il n'est pas encore venu voir si j'étais bien rentrée, c'est que je dois être tellement obsédée par le bruit de cette fichue porte que je crois l'entendre s'ouvrir en permanence.

Je suis rassurée de ne pas être tout à fait folle. Car au bout de dix bonnes minutes, le voilà enfin qui surgit, un étrange paquet entre les mains.

C'est d'une voix bien tremblante que je me lance :

- Ecoute Ron, pour ce soir je crois que…

- … c'est pour toi.

Et le voilà qui me tend ce qu'il tenait entre les bras, visiblement gêné. Seulement, tout ça n'est rien face à ce que je ressens moi-même. Par Merlin Ron, tu ne m'aides pas là !

- Qu… quoi ?

- Pour toi, Hermione… ce soir…

Je suis incapable de réagir. Mon regard reste coincé sur ce qu'il me tend d'un geste tremblant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi gênée de recevoir un cadeau.

- Prends-là !

Certes, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. La moindre des choses quand on vous offre quelque chose, c'est encore de le prendre et de ne pas se contenter de le regarder avec un air ahuri.

- Tu devrais l'ouvrir. Il y a quelque chose dedans.

- Pourquoi…

- Parce que tu m'accompagnes ce soir et que je n'étais pas sûre que tu aies de quoi t'habiller.

C'est idiot hein ? Mais la seule chose que je suis capable de faire à ce moment là, est de me lever et de lui faire une bise. Sur la joue. Seulement sur la joue. Insupportablement… sur la joue.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

- Je paris qu'elle sera parfaite.

- Bon… je vais… je vais m'habiller alors.

Oui Ron, va t'habiller, même si je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de le faire réellement. Car je ne peux oublier que :

- Ron, je ne t'ai pas menti. Le reportage est bien fini alors… enfin… tu n'es pas obligé de… m'inviter… ce soir.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir de ma meilleure amie pour cavalière ?

Pour la seconde fois depuis mon retour ici, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il vient de me faire une déclaration. La plus belle des déclarations. Si encore il n'avait pas ressenti ce besoin de rajouter le mot « meilleure ».


	17. Chapter 17

Bonne lecture, moi je m'attèle au chapitre 20 (et oui, j'ai de l'avance ). Rho et au risque de paraître lourde, venez sur le forum! Lien dans mon profil... Good read!

Je suis incapable de la regarder dans les yeux alors que nous marchons côte à côte. Ce vendeur avait bien raison, cette robe lui va comme un gant. Elle lui va trop bien même. Tellement bien que j'en arrive à avoir des pulsions indignes du meilleur ami que je suis censé être.

Le pire là-dedans, c'est que je ne lui ai fais aucuns commentaires lorsqu'elle s'est présentée à moi. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me suis contenté de la regarder, revoyant surgir devant mes yeux l'image que j'avais eue d'elle au bal des trois sorciers. Seulement cette fois, j'ai osé l'inviter. Est-ce une bonne chose ?

Et nous voilà ici, prêts à mettre les pieds dans une soirée des plus renommée. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de chose. Et si je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'y attendait, je pense bien que je me serais promis de rentrer avant les douze coups de minuits.

Il n'y a qu'à regarder toutes ces personnes se pavanant, pour deviner que je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux.

- Ca va, Hermione ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait le demander.

- Justement, si tu pouvais me dire que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ici, je me sentirais moins seul…

- Voilà donc pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir…

- Exactement.

Ce mot claque dans ma bouche et s'éteint aussi vite que son regard noir se pose sur moi. C'est une blague Hermione. Une blague qui était censée te faire rire. Normalement, dans ces cas là, je n'ai pas besoin de le rajouter :

- C'était une blague…

- Pas très risible.

Oh… elle est vraiment fâchée, on dirait. Cette fois, j'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends pas ce qui la dérange.

- Hermione… m'entends-je soupirer.

C'est un bon début Ron, tu as réussi à capter son regard. Seulement, maintenant, je suppose qu'elle s'attend à une suite. Une suite que tu n'as jamais été doué à trouver. Aller, creuse-toi les méninges ou tu vas finir ta soirée tout seul… ou presque.

- Je plaisante. Sérieusement, je plaisante. Je… je suis content de t'avoir avec moi. Sans blagues. Vraiment content.

Elle détourne le regard et je peux espérer que ça a suffit. Seulement, ma conscience décide de jouer des siennes. Alors, je sens mon bras se diriger vers le sien, et doucement, je l'attire contre moi. Voilà ce qui devrait la rassurer. Je me comporte avec elle comme je l'aurais fais avec n'importe quelle cavalière. Alors, toujours en évitant son regard, nous avançons vers la porte d'entrée, évitant tous ces appareils photo appartenant à ceux qui ne pourront pas rentrer ici.

- Dis-moi, Ron, il y a beaucoup de journalistes à l'intérieure ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Pendant un cours instant, j'ai un doute. Le doute qu'elle ait accepté par conscience professionnelle. Seulement, je sais que je m'inquiète pour rien. Je le sais parce qu'Hermione a toujours été comme ça. S'intéressant à son boulot dans toutes les situations. Pourquoi ceci aurait-il dû changer avec le temps ?

Oui, enfin, faudrait que je m'en assure tout de même.

- Hermione… il est bien fini ce reportage ?

- Oui. Je te l'ai dis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Juste comme ça… juste comme ça.

Enfin, nous passons devant le portier qui nous délivre de nos capes d'un geste de la main.

- Mr Ronald Weasley, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait...

- Et Mme ?

- Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, m'entends-je répondre face à son mutisme.

- Mademoiselle, excusez-moi.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a pris le temps de s'excuser. Hermione est à des lieux de là. Visiblement, quelque chose vient de capter son attention.

Moi j'essaie de me concentrer sur cet homme qui me dit que je peux avoir confiance en lui, que mes vêtements sont en sécurité et qu'apparemment, c'est un honneur pour lui de servir un si prestigieux joueur de quidditch. Pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Dobby usant des « monsieur » à tout bout de champs.

- Ron, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ?! Attends !

Trop tard, elle est déjà partie. Et c'est inutilement que je m'entends l'appeler une nouvelle fois :

- Hermione !

Quel idiot ! Non seulement elle ne s'est même pas retournée mais en plus, d'autres regards se sont posés sur moi. Et alors que j'essaie de percevoir où elle se dirige, un homme s'avance vers moi et me tend la main d'un geste assuré.

- Matt. Mattew Jefferson, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Ron. Ronald Weasley.

- Je le sais mon vieux, on ne parle que de vous dans les journaux. Il paraîtrait même que ce soir est le grand soir pour vous.

Je n'écoute qu'à moitié ce que cet homme si sûr de lui peut me dire. Seulement, je ne la vois plus.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

- Une amie. Je cherche une amie.

- Ainsi, vous n'étiez pas venu seul. C'est mieux pour une soirée comme celle-ci.

C'est dingue comme j'ai l'impression d'avoir un détective en face de moi. Ou pire… un journaliste.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien oui. Il est toujours étrange de venir seul. Surtout lorsque l'on a une réputation comme la votre.

- Une quoi ?

- Vous savez bien… cette tendance à ne pas être fixe, émotionnellement. Mais bon, croyez-moi que maintes personnes désireraient être à votre place.

Etre fixe émotionnellement… tout ça pour dire que je roule un peu trop ma bosse à son goût. Comme si j'étais incapable de me fixer. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas ça du tout… c'est juste que je profite de ce que je n'ai pas eu avant, qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça.

- Enfin, certaines personnes ne comprennent pas qu'il est assez dur de faire confiance aux femmes quand on a des groupies. Comment reconnaître celles qui sont sincères…

Par Merlin, cet homme va réussir à me faire vomir.

- C'est certain, m'entends-je répondre. Maintenant, peut-être ai-je finalement trouvé celle qu'il me faut. Ca personne ne le sait.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, j'entends la voix déformée par un sortilège, du maître de cérémonie, s'élever dans un :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, approchez-vous ! Il est grand temps de vous dévoiler le nom de notre nouveau détenteur du souaffle d'or.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

C'est marrant comme j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard. Par Merlin Ron, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'habits. Qu'est-ce que je peux être de mauvaise foi. La vérité, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle surprise. En quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression d'être une de ces princesses présentes dans les livres de contes moldus. Une de ces princesses qui serait au bras de son prince.

Si seulement il avait put faire l'effort de me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai beau faire, les mots qu'il me dit, se promènent dans l'air sans que son regard ne se pose sur moi. J'en arrive à me demander comment nous avons pu en arriver là, l'un avec l'autre.

On m'avait prévenue que cette soirée était l'une des plus grandes de la période, juste avant celle clôturant la fin de l'année. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir gênée alors que nous débarquons entre ces personnes nous regardant comme si nous étions des animaux de foire.

- Ca va, Hermione ?

Il a dû sentir que non ça n'allait pas et que oui, j'aurais préféré me trouver à un autre endroit plutôt qu'ici. Enfin, inutile de jouer Caliméro après la surprise qu'il vient de me faire. Et puis surtout, ça serait mal venu. Cette soirée est censée être la sienne non ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait le demander.

- Justement, si tu pouvais me dire que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ici, je me sentirais moins seul…

Le pire là-dedans, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. Le pire là-dedans, c'est qu'il trouve le moyen de ne pas me regarder. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis incapable de retenir :

- Voilà donc pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir…

- Exactement.

Cette fois, il me regarde. Et moi aussi. Mais pas de la même manière. Son piteux sourire s'éteint bien vite.

- C'était une blague…

- Pas très risible.

- Hermione…

Et il ose soupirer comme s'il était à plaindre. Excuse-moi Ron d'être aussi nerveuse. Bien plus nerveuse que toi. Le pire c'est que je serais incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

- Je plaisante. Sérieusement, je plaisante. Je… je suis content de t'avoir avec moi. Sans blagues. Vraiment content.

Il est inutile de le chercher plus longtemps. Inutile parce que finalement, je me comporte bien injustement. Je pense qu'il est d'ailleurs décidé à me faire culpabiliser, car le voilà qui me prend par le bras pour m'entraîner vers la porte d'entrée.

Là, les photographes se pressent pour prendre le joueur en photo. Et soudainement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il me paraît bien incroyable qu'il y est tant de représentants de différents journaux et que personne ne soit là pour le Hibou Londonien.

- Dis-moi, Ron, il y a beaucoup de journalistes à l'intérieure ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Hermione… il est bien fini ce reportage ?

- Oui. Je te l'ai dis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Juste comme ça… juste comme ça.

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas juste comme ça seulement, nous voilà déjà devant le portier. Un court répit avant que le pire n'arrive. Je l'entends dire à Ron :

- Mr Ronald Weasley, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait...

- Et Mme ?

- Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, répond-il à ma place.

Seulement le reste, je ne l'entends pas. Car là, à quelques mètres de nous, un homme que je connais très bien semble guetter l'arrivée des joueurs. A quelques mètres de moi, mon directeur ne va pas tarder à me croiser si je ne trouve pas très vite un moyen de me défiler.

Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais il est déjà trop tard :

- Ron, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ?! Attends !

Sans lui laisser le temps de me rattraper, je file vers l'endroit le plus proche d'ici : les toilettes des dames. Là, j'entends une dernière fois sa voix m'appeler :

- Hermione !

Avant de voir la silhouette de mon deuxième pire cauchemar se dessiner devant moi et m'accoster dans un :

- Quel est ce remue-ménage au dehors ? Ah je vois… Ronald Weasley est arrivé. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut agiter les foules ce garçon.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête à cette Mrs Lemoineau. Je hoche la tête et la voilà qui réajuste sa jupe sur son corps boudiné en poursuivant :

- Il n'agite pas que les foules celui-là… Au vu de la réputation qu'il a… Mais ça m'est égal.

Est-ce bien un clin d'œil que cette pie vient de me faire ? Par chance pour elle, je suis trop traumatisée à voir Ron discuter avec mon boss. Par Merlin, dans quel panade me suis fourrée ? Si Ron ne dit rien, il faudra tout de même que je me montre et alors…

Un soupir me secoue alors que l'autre furie passe devant moi, la jupe étrangement raccourcie sur ses jambes semblables à deux saucissons.

Par chance, j'entends ce qui va me permettre d'avoir un peu de répit :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, approchez-vous ! Il est grand temps de vous dévoiler le nom de notre nouveau détenteur du souaffle d'or.


	18. Chapter 18

Tout était trop simple, vous ne pensez pas? Et bien, j'arrange les choses.

Avant de vous laisser découvrir tout ça, je vous annonce que le jeu du killer se met en place sur le forum. A ceux qui ont une âme de Serial Killer .

A ceux qui lisent "Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard dans une chope", ne vous inquiètez pas, je mettrai la suite en ligne dès que j'aurais fini d'écrire celle-ci. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Et je vous prépare une autre Ron/Hermione avec Spoilers. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Voilà que je tiens le fameux trophée entre mes mains. Voilà que je le tiens et que toutes ces personnes me regardent, attendant que je prononce mon discours. Seulement, je n'ai rien à leur dire de spécial. Certes, je viens de réaliser un rêve de gosse seulement, je n'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir en profiter. C'est ce qu'on appelle : « ne pas réaliser ». Ou alors, je viens peut-être de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas une chose si importante. Juste une statuette portant mon nom.

Mes yeux parcourent la salle mais il n'y a rien à faire, je ne la vois toujours pas. J'ai l'impression pourtant que si j'arrivais à capter son regard. Si j'arrivais à percevoir dans ces yeux cette lueur qu'elle avait déjà à l'adolescence, alors tous les sentiments ressentis en ayant eu mon premier poste de gardien pour Gryffondor, remonteraient à la surface et me permettraient de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent : un discours digne de ce nom.

- Je crois que Mr Weasley est trop ému pour pouvoir parler…

Et c'est là qu'enfin je la vois, sortant des… mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas Hermione… Sortant des toilettes des filles. La démarche mal assurée je croise enfin ses yeux alors que sa main me fait signe, discrètement. Voilà tout ce que je désirais pour pouvoir m'entendre dire :

- En fait, en quelques secondes, je viens de nouveau de me retrouver sur les bancs de l'école, à Poudlard. Etrangement, je viens de ressentir la même émotion que celle ressentie lors des jours de match. D'abord un nœud au ventre, l'impression de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur, et finalement, le contentement d'avoir participé. D'avoir été le gardien de mon équipe.

Pendant que ces mots se dérobent de ma bouche, je ne cesse de la regarder. Comme si sa simple présence m'inspirait. Mais, c'est logique finalement, elle est la seule témoin ici de celui que je fus. Celle qui m'a permis de rejoindre l'équipe, je le sais maintenant. Celle qui essayait de me redonner conscience alors que j'entendais scanner à mes oreilles le fameux « Weasley est notre roi ». Celle qui… me permet d'avoir les pieds sur Terre.

- Je vais peut-être vous décevoir, mais je ne pense pas avoir ressentie quelque chose de spécial. Certes, je suis fier de recevoir cette récompense mais elle ne fait pas de moi un homme différent.

Cette fois, les mots ne viennent plus. Je viens de mentir. Je viens de mentir et je le vois dans ses yeux. Elle me l'a dit, je suis devenu arrogant. Est-ce le cas ce soir aussi ?

Les poignées de mains se tendent vers mois tandis que j'essaye de la rejoindre. La musique a commencé, je vais arrêter un instant d'être le roi de la fête. Elle n'a pas bougé, comme si elle m'attendait. Seulement, alors que je suis enfin auprès d'elle, la voilà qui me dit :

- Tu n'as pas changé ?

- Intérieurement, je n'espère pas.

Voilà la seule chose que je suis capable de lui dire. Elle baisse les yeux et je regrette d'être là. Elle vient de faire ce que j'attendais d'elle. Elle vient de faire ce qu'un ami se doit de faire : me remettre dans le droit chemin. Alors je reprends :

- J'ai changé tant que ça ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois.

Il ne m'aura fallu que deux ans sans la voir pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui apparemment, n'est plus digne d'elle.

- En mal, je suppose…

Elle sourit. Comme pour me soulager, elle sourit.

- En… différent.

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de sourire. Elle vient en deux mots de me faire dédramatiser la situation.

- Toi aussi Hermione. Normalement, tes réponses ne sont pas aussi pertinentes.

Les coins de sa bouche remontent un peu plus et ses yeux brillent de nouveau. Je ne suis apparemment plus le seul à cacher quelque chose. Cette vérité vient de me frapper au visage. Cette Hermione a quelque chose de différent.

- Arrêtes de te moquer Ron ! Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est une chose qui n'a pas changé chez toi.

C'est fou comme la situation peut changer du tout au tout, cela en seulement quelques secondes. Je me retrouve de nouveau à l'aise, comme si nous avions transplané dans un autre lieu sans que je ne me rende compte de rien.

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne m'inquiète pas de la conversation que je pourrais tenir avec elle. Pour la première fois, je me fiche de savoir si oui ou non, je trouverais les mots pour lui parler.

- On devrait peut-être se décaler, me dit-elle. J'ai l'impression que l'on gêne.

Pour la première fois en quelques minutes, je vois se qu'il se passe autour de moi. Les couples se forment pour venir danser sur la piste. Seulement, loin de moi se trouve le désir de casser ce cocon dans lequel je nous ai enfermés. Alors, ma main se tend vers elle tandis que mes lèvres articulent :

- Fondons-nous dans la masse.

Sa main se serre dans la mienne et mes bras viennent, sans mauvaises consciences, s'entourer autour d'elle. Le piètre danseur que je suis, n'a que faire de ses faux pas.

Ma bouche se rapproche de son oreille et je murmure :

- Merci d'être venue, Hermione.

- Je me suis dis qu'il devait y avoir des tas de choses intéressantes à apprendre sur le nouveau Ron.

- Quand est-ce que la nouvelle Hermione me dévoilera son secret.

Je me demande si j'ai réellement ressentie ce que je crois avoir perçu. Mais il me semble bien qu'elle s'est arrêtée de respirer pendant un cours instant. Peut-être même que son corps s'est raidi pendant une fraction de secondes, presque imperceptible.

Seulement, je suis bien sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé lorsque son regard s'est posé sur le mien, comme si elle espérait lire dans mes yeux le fond de mes pensées.

Seulement, avant que le moindre mot ne vienne franchir mes lèvres, je sens une main tapoter mes épaules et la silhouette de ce Mattew Jefferson se dessiner face à moi, me demandant d'une voix suave :

- Permettez-vous que je vous emprunte votre cavalière ?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Je reste là comme une idiote, cachée derrière la porte des toilettes pour dame. Alors que lui, se trouve sur l'estrade, tenant entre ses mains le trophée tant convoité. En quelques secondes, le temps en fait, qu'on lui donne sa récompense, je vois ressurgir dans sa silhouette massive aux gestes mal assurés, l'adolescent qui fit en sorte que j'en tombe amoureuse. Moi qui étais venue avec l'idée qu'il ne pouvait être pour moi, me sens totalement dépourvue. Comme frapper par une réalité que je ne souhaitais pas voir. Comme si quelqu'un au dessus de nos têtes, avait lancé le pari de me faire prendre conscience que je ne pouvais pas échapper à ces sentiments.

Ron que fais-tu ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu dois parler maintenant. Tout le monde attend que le plus grand joueur de l'année s'exprime sur ce qu'on vient de lui donner.

- Je crois que Mr Weasley est trop ému pour pouvoir parler…

Le temps semble presser et je ressens l'envie de l'aider. D'user de l'occlumancie pour le faire parler, pour lui souffler ce qu'il devrait dire. Il y a quelque chose d'assez gênant de le voir comme ça. J'ai presque envie de leur hurler à tous que s'ils connaissaient réellement Ron, ils sauraient que ce n'est pas son truc de parler en public.

Seulement, je me contente d'enfin passer la fichue porte et de lui faire un signe de la main. C'est alors un soulagement de l'entendre dire :

- En fait, en quelques secondes, je viens de nouveau de me retrouver sur les bancs de l'école, à Poudlard. Etrangement, je viens de ressentir la même émotion que celle ressentie lors des jours de match. D'abord un nœud au ventre, l'impression de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur, et finalement, le contentement d'avoir participé. D'avoir été le gardien de mon équipe.

C'est étrange comme j'ai cette impression qu'il ne parle qu'à moi. Pas si étrange en fait, car ses yeux n'ont d'autres points de repaires que les miens. Ron, si tu voulais me déstabiliser, je pense que tu as gagné.

- Je vais peut-être vous décevoir, mais je ne pense pas avoir ressentie quelque chose de spécial. Certes, je suis fier de recevoir cette récompense mais elle ne fait pas de moi un homme différent.

Est-ce réellement possible que tu ne te rendes comptes de rien ? Possible qu'en effet, pour toi, tu sois resté le même ? Alors, je me serais fais pendant tout ce temps, des fausses idées sur celui que tu étais… semblais être ? J'aurais appris à apprécier des défauts qui finalement ne seraient pas les tiens ?

Je le vois s'approcher tant bien que mal vers moi et je ne bouge pas. Retournant dans mon esprit, tous ces gestes, tous ces mots qu'il a pu dire et qui m'ont fait penser qu'effectivement, il avait changé. Alors, quand enfin il arrive face à moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer :

- Tu n'as pas changé ?

- Intérieurement, je n'espère pas.

Justement Ron… il n'y a guère que ce physique et cette démarche traînante qui soit resté tienne. Tout le reste… ou du moins une bonne partie, sont restés entre les murs de Poudlard.

- J'ai changé tant que ça ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois.

C'est inutile d'en dire plus finalement. Pas ce soir tout au moins. J'aimerais juste que tu me démontres finalement que ce nouveau Ron vaut bien l'autre. Quoique… ça ne serait peut-être pas une bonne chose de m'assurer que je suis belle et bien tombée amoureuse de mon meilleur ami.

- En mal, je suppose…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tu viens de me démontrer que ton sens de l'humour restait le même.

- En… différent.

- Toi aussi Hermione. Normalement, tes réponses ne sont pas aussi pertinentes.

Voilà ce que j'appréciais tant chez toi qui revient au galop. Cette capacité à me faire sourire et à trouver les réponses au tac au tac.

- Arrêtes de te moquer Ron ! Si ça peut te rassurer, ça, c'est une chose qui n'a pas changé chez toi.

Je me sens seule au monde. Loin d'ici, loin de tous les doutes qui ont pu embrumer mon esprit. Je suis seulement avec Ron Weasley, me délectant d'une complicité entravée, priant Merlin pour que ceci ne prenne pas fin. Seulement voilà, autour de nous, le monde s'excite, leur corps remuant au rythme de la musique.

Malheureusement, il est peut-être temps de mettre un terme à ce moment là.

- On devrait peut-être se décaler. J'ai l'impression que l'on gêne.

Et alors que je m'apprête à reposer mes pieds sur Terre, je vois sa main se tendre vers moi alors qu'il me dit :

- Fondons-nous dans la masse.

Il vient de m'inviter à danser. Je le sais parce que ses mains font parcourir des frissons dans mon corps, tandis qu'elles se posent dans mon dos. Ron vient de prendre cette initiative. Si seulement il pouvait savoir ce que cela représente pour moi.

De nouveaux frissons me parcourent alors que son visage se rapproche du mien. Pendant un moment, j'ai l'espoir que ses lèvres viennent s'échouer sur les miennes. Alors mes yeux se ferment tandis que mon souhait s'envole dans un souffle qu'il porte à mon oreille.

- Merci d'être venue, Hermione.

Il n'est sans doute pas temps de perdre pieds. Je rassemble mon courage pour lui répondre :

- Je me suis dis qu'il devait y avoir des tas de choses intéressantes à apprendre sur le nouveau Ron.

- Quand est-ce que la nouvelle Hermione me dévoilera son secret.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Je suis incapable de décerner la seule trace de blague dans ses propos. Serait-ce possible qu'il… non. Ron, même changé, sera toujours incapable de sentir ce que je ressens.

Pourtant, je perçois dans ses yeux une lueur inquiétante. Un mélange de soupçon et d'inquiétude. Quelque chose qui me laisse croire que cette phrase n'était pas veine.

Seulement, l'apparition de mon patron derrière son dos, achève complètement mon conte de fée. Et voilà que je l'entends demander à Ron sans un regard pour moi :

- Permettez-vous que je vous emprunte votre cavalière ?


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà votre dose ;op

Juste un chti mot pour vous dire que les inscriptions du jeu du Killer (sur le forum via mon profil), se terminent ce soir. Voilà, pour les retardataires... Sur ce, good read!

- Félicitations vieux !

Je sers la main d'Erwan et prends le verre qu'il me tend, sans un mot. C'est plus fort que moi, mon regard n'a de cesse de la suivre elle, dans ses bras à lui. Je ne suis pas jaloux, non je trouve juste étrange de les voir ainsi. Comme s'ils se connaissaient tous deux extrêmement bien.

- Ca ne va pas Ron ?

- Je vais bien. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- Oh… et bien dis donc, tu n'es pas très convaincant dans tes propos alors… C'est pas Hermione là-bas ?

- Si c'est elle.

Cette fois, je me détourne complètement, portant mon verre à la bouche et me délectant de ce breuvage qui devrait pouvoir me faire perdre la tête.

- Oh… j'ignorais qu'elle avait un petit ami.

Au moins si j'avais un doute, il n'a plus lieu d'être. Oui, c'est un fait, Hermione dans les bras de ce Mattew, ça ressemble étrangement à un couple parfait.

- A vrai dire, on avait tous parié que tu finirai avec.

Cette fois, la substance de mon verre ne parvient pas à descendre dans ma gorge. Je la recrache en jurant.

- Et Merde !

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette pour un meilleur joueur de l'année.

- Ecoute, Hermione, c'est ma meilleure amie, un point c'est tout.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes ce mec comme si tu espérais qu'un doloris puisse jaillir de tes yeux ?

Je lui jette un regard noir, espérant que ça le fera taire. Seulement, monsieur ose sourire et me dire :

- Tu vois, tu le regardes comme ça lui aussi. T'as bien envie de me tuer là, hein ?

- Oh plus que ça ! J'ai envie de t'arracher les yeux et de les donner à manger à un dragon !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais… si c'était ta meilleure amie, tu devrais être contente pour elle. En tout cas, je te conseille de te calmer, regardes qui voilà…

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir de pire vision aujourd'hui, pourtant, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence, la vieille Marthe dans une robe trop moulante, c'est une image des plus cauchemardesque.

- Ronald !

- Marthe…

- Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'inviter à danser…

Elle sait surtout que je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Aller savoir pourquoi il est impossible d'envoyer la consultante en sport du ministère sur les roses. J'acquiesce, repose mon verre et essaye de mettre de la distance entre nos deux corps. Seulement voilà, elle a décidé tout autre chose.

- Tu es tout en beauté ce soir…

- Merci.

Elle n'attend tout de même pas que je lui retourne le compliment…

- Tu as vu, je me suis fais toute belle pour cet événement.

Apparemment, si. Je la regarde à peine… à peine car tout près de moi, je la vois toujours dans ses bras là. Si seulement je pouvais capter son regard et lui demander silencieusement qui est cet homme. Pour elle je veux dire. Seulement j'ai beau faire, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est le seul à l'intéresser.

- Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours que votre chouchou reçoit le souaffle d'or.

Et là, sensation d'horreur. Une main qui parcourt mon dos et qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter à la hauteur de mes reins. Je sers les dents, me demandant jusqu'où je pourrais tenir. C'est alors que sa bouche grasse se rapproche de moi et un sifflement plein de bave, arrive jusque mes oreilles :

- J'apprécie beaucoup cette danse…

- Seulement, je vais devoir y mettre fin. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Oh, l'émotion sans doute.

- Oui ça doit être ça. Désolé…

Je ne le suis pas le moins du monde mais ça semble lui faire plaisir… Je m'éloigne, mains dans les poches et suis surpris par le passage rapide d'Hermione auprès de moi. Ne m'a-t-elle réellement pas vu, ou ne désire-t-elle pas me voir ?

En fait peu importe car moi-même, je ne sais pas ce que je veux… Enfin si, je veux savoir qui est cet homme. Enfin, je crois.

Rapidement, ma décision est prise alors que mes pas accélèrent et me mènent à sa suite. Seulement, je ne sais pas où elle est. Et ça en soit, c'est plutôt un problème.

- Elle est sortie vieux.

Erwan a toujours l'œil pour ce genre de chose, c'est incroyable mais c'est tant mieux pour un attrapeur. Je le remercie d'un geste de la main et cours affronter le vent froid de cette soirée.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Miss Granger… tiens donc, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici.

- Je ne le savais pas.

C'est tout ce que je peux lui dire. Son corps se presse sur moi et je me sens très mal-à-l'aise. Je m'en veux de ne pouvoir réagir, de ne pouvoir décoller ses lèvres de mon oreille. De pouvoir l'empêcher de me dire ces choses là.

Seulement voilà, je sais qu'il a raison, je suis en tord. En tant que journaliste sportive pour ce journal, c'est une chose que j'aurais dû prévoir. Normal que mon patron m'en veuille. Car c'est certain, il doit m'en vouloir.

- Je suppose qu'après ça vous aller pouvoir nous pondre un reportage digne de ce nom.

- Pondre ? Je ne suis pas une poule !

J'ai beau essayer de tout mon cœur, sa main me ramène toujours à lui, ses jambes frôlant l'indécence à trop vouloir se coller aux miennes.

- Voyons Hermione, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. Les filles m'avaient bien dis qu'il y avait strangulots sous roches avec cette histoire. Vois-tu, elles ont trouvé ton papier un peu trop « à fleur de peau ».

Voilà donc pourquoi il me l'a renvoyé. Deux semaines de travail renvoyé à l'expéditeur.

- Je t'ai cru lorsque tu m'as dis que le célèbre Ronald Weasley était trop secret pour que tu puisses en savoir plus.

- Je disais la vérité !

- Je te crois Hermione. Qui peut le connaître mieux que sa meilleure amie ? Car c'est bien ce que tu es non ? Sa meilleure amie…

- Où voulez-vous en venir…

Cette fois il se recule légèrement, assez pour que je puisse lire dans ses yeux une pointe de sarcasme.

- Tu es intelligente et tu dois savoir où je veux en venir. Qui dit meilleure amie dit au courant de tout. Qu'il soit secret, c'est un fait gênant en soi. Sauf que tu dois en savoir assez pour ne pas avoir à le faire parler !

- Je ne…

- Je te laisse le temps de choisir. Soit tu me réécris ce torchon, soit tu te mets à faire les petites annonces en quête d'un nouveau job. Mais crois-moi, ta réputation sera faite. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une journaliste ment délibérément à son employeur.

Je sais que je peux répliquer et je sais que je le dois. Seulement, à peine ai-je ouvert la bouche que son doigt se met en travers, chuchotant et se rapprochant un peu plus.

- Nous avons une danse à finir. Merveilleuse soirée non ?

Et le voilà qui reprend la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Le voilà qui se remet à danser comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde. J'ai envie de hurler, de lui marcher sur les pieds et de m'enfuir. Seulement… seulement il a raison et ça me tue de le savoir.

Oui mais voilà, Ron reste mon ami… un ami dont je suis amoureuse même s'il est en train de se faire toucher les fesses par… Merlin ce n'est pas possible.

- Je suis désolée Matt. Je vais prendre l'air…

- Bien, je ne vais tout de même pas te retenir. On pourra remettre ça à plus tard ? Sans rancunes ?

J'espère que ce pâle sourire lui suffira. De toutes façons, je m'en fiche pas mal, me voilà à avancer vers Merlin seul sait où.

Le cœur en berne, les larmes aux yeux.

Au moins, Ron aura lâché cette vieille pie. Oui mais, même lorsque je passe à côté de lui, il semble incapable de me reconnaître. A quoi bon, peut-être vient-il de m'aider à faire mon choix un peu plus rapidement.

Je traverse le grand hall, passant devant Erwan qui me regarde comme si je m'étais métamorphosée devant lui. Puis, je sors enfin, respirer l'air froid et vivifiant. Je m'en fous d'être gelée. Au moins là, je peux pleurer sans être entendue.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre bonus pour l'anniversaire de Virg05! Bon anniversaire à toi!

Et je remercie Menelie pour ses encouragements de ces deux derniers jours ;o). Quant à moi, je vous dis à demain!

Je lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour me donner le courage de l'aborder. C'est étrange, même au bout de plusieurs années à la connaître, j'ai toujours autant peur d'aller la voir quand elle pleure. Parce qu'elle pleure, ses sanglots me parviennent.

Le fait est que si je déteste tant ça, c'est juste que dans ces moments, pires que dans d'autres, je dois faire marcher mes méninges pour trouver quoi dire. Hermione pleurant, c'est pas une chose que l'on voit tous les jours et ça en est que plus déconcertant.

Seulement, je m'oxygène d'une grosse bouffée d'air et entreprend la courte marche qui nous sépare. Surtout prendre l'air décontracté… mains dans les poches, comme si j'étais arrivé là par le plus grand des hasards et lui dire :

- Hermione ? Tu pleures ?

- Laisse-moi Ron.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas parié sur la réplique qu'elle allait me fournir ? Je serais millionnaire à l'heure qu'il est. Seulement voilà Hermione, parfois je peux être pire que Lavande en matière de sangsue. Alors je m'adosse à la barrière qui lui sert à se cacher et attends…

Pas très longtemps en fait, car je me sens presque tomber sous la force qu'elle met à venir… se blottir contre moi.

Par Merlin, Hermione, tu n'aurais pas l'esprit un peu contradictoire ? Et puis Merde, tu sais comme je ne sais pas m'y prendre en marque d'affection. Attends voir… toi dans mes bras ? Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas…

- 'Mione… il te mérite pas ce gars.

Pourquoi ai-je dis ça ? Peut-être parce que c'est vrai. Non, ce Mattew je ne sais quoi, ne la mérite pas. Quiconque faisant pleurer Hermione ne la mérite pas.

Et la voilà qui se niche un peu plus dans mon épaule. Hermione, aide moi… je ne suis déjà pas capable de te faire la conversation en temps normal alors là…

- Oublie-le… ça sera mieux pour toi…

- Je ne peux pas.

Attends, elle a parlé là ? Et voilà ce qu'elle me dit. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave que ça. Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle était amoureuse. Hermione amoureuse, ça frôle la fiction.

Cette fois, je sais que c'est foutu, je peux essayer tout ce que je veux, je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sérieusement… Elle est amoureuse d'un mec plus beau que moi, visiblement plus classe également, plus intelligent ça va de soi et beaucoup plus aux goûts d'Hermione, il semblerait…

- Tu en trouveras d'autres.

Ok, c'est basique mais je ne peux pas mieux faire. Et puis au moins, ça aura eu l'avantage de la décoller de moi. La voilà désormais qui essuie ses larmes et se met à regarder vers l'horizon en me disant un simple :

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Au moins c'est une fille à part entière. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à une ado assurant qu'elle est moche et qu'aucun homme ne pourrait s'intéresser à elle. Rajoutant que non mais sérieusement, tu as vu son nez ? Comme si deux doigts y avaient laissé leur empreinte. Puis ses cheveux ? Piqués tout droit du balai de sa grand-mère. Sans parler de ses boutons qui, allez savoir pourquoi, font toujours leur apparition aux mauvais moments et de la bouée taille XXL qu'elle a autour de la taille… le pire là-dedans, c'est de ne pas avoir la poitrine qui va avec. Alors, je réponds ce que toute fille veut entendre dans ces moments là :

- Moi je suis sûr du contraire. Après tout, tu n'es pas moins ravissante que toutes les autres. Puis en plus, tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Qui ne craquerait pas pour toi ?

- C'est… quel est le rapport ?

Je sens mes oreilles chauffer alors que je comprends l'erreur que je viens de commettre. Je reprends avant de lui laisser l'occasion de m'enterrer totalement :

- Attends, qui était ce mec ?

- Matt ? Mon patron…

- Oh…

Oui, oh Ron. Son patron, seulement son patron. Son journaliste de patron !

- C'est pour lui que tu pleurais ?

Elle hoche la tête et je sens un poids peser sur mon estomac. Par Merlin, bien sûr qu'elle en est amoureuse, patron ou pas ! Ou alors…

- Il t'a… enfin… proposé de… tu vois quoi…

- Non !

Bah quoi, me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été d'accord.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui alors ?

Bien que son regard rencontre le mien, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas dans l'hésitation qu'elle met à me répondre :

- Pas de lui… Mais la question n'est pas là Ron. Il… enfin, j'aurai dû le prévenir que je serai là ce soir. Tu comprends… C'est un événement important et ça fait toujours bien dans un journal.

- Et alors, lui est là non ? Il peut le faire cet article…

- Oui mais la question n'est pas là… J'aurais dû le prévenir.

- Attends… sur ton contrat, c'est écrit que tu bossais même après 21 heures, qui plus est un week-end ?

- Non mais… c'est un contrat moral Ron…

- Certes, si tu le dis… et donc, c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

Une nouvelle fois, la voilà qui hésite avant de me dire enfin :

- Oui…

- Alors, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, tu fatigues Hermione.

Poussé par un vent de témérité, je l'entraîne à l'intérieur, lui murmurant au passage, juste pour la réconforter :

- Je ne plaisantais pas tu sais…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je ne connais personne qui résisterait à toi…

- Moi j'en connais une.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Par Merlin, comment ai-je pu en arriver là. Et surtout, que dois-je faire. Si j'étais si intelligente que ça, je saurais faire mon choix, si j'étais si intelligente que ça, je ne me serais jamais mise dans une galère pareille. Seulement voilà, quelques soir le nombre de BUSE que l'on décroche, qu'est-ce qu'on peut être idiot pour un simple sentiment. Un simple sentiment dont je ne sais rien. Pardi que je suis bien bête à me faire des états d'âmes. Que dois-je faire… Par Merlin que dois-je faire…

L'air froid n'arrive même pas à me faire réagir. Les larmes ne cessent de couler sur ma joue et ma culpabilité accroît au fur et à mesure qu'elles viennent toucher mes lèvres et y laisser un goût salé. Un goût de honte.

- Hermione ? Tu pleures ?

- Laisse-moi Ron.

Je ne sais pas s'il est la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir où la première. Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me voie pleurer. J'ai toujours détesté que lui me voit pleurer. Mais aller savoir pourquoi, le simple fait de le voir résister, de le voir s'adosser à la barrière, et je sens une vague de larmes ressurgir plus violemment de mes yeux.

J'ai dû perdre de la fierté dans cette histoire, car me voilà surgissant dans un réflexe, m'accrochant à son cou, le priant intérieurement de ne pas me laisser là. De toutes façons, rien ne peut être pire pour mon ego. Et c'est sans doute la meilleure chose que j'avais à faire : me délecter de sa présence. Même si ça doit me pousser à faire mon choix entre son amitié, et mon travail.

- 'Mione… il te mérite pas ce gars.

Je ne sais pas s'il a raison. Qu'est-ce que je raconte. Bien sûr qu'il a tord. Ce gars, comme il dit, ce gars représente mon boulot. Ce qui a de plus important, à ce moment là, dans ma vie. Je me fiche de savoir s'il me mérite ou pas, je sais que moi, je ne dois pas le mériter. Car si c'était le cas, j'aurais joué cartes sur table, au lieu de lui faire croire à un reportage bidon qu'il n'aura sans doute jamais.

Je ressens le besoin inavouable de le sentir, lui plus près de moi. Le serrant un peu plus, comme si j'espérai me fondre en lui, avoir son courage, son charisme et oublier tout le reste.

- Oublie-le… ça sera mieux pour toi…

- Je ne peux pas.

Oublier ce qui prend tant de place dans ma vie ? J'ai un emploi qui me fait réfléchir même le week-end. Je n'ai de repos que pour mieux penser à mes prochains articles. J'aime ce que je fais. Au-delà de l'entendement, je suis amoureuse de mon travail. Alors non, l'oublier me serait impossible, bien que préférable. Si tout pouvait être aussi simple. Un simple geste. Un simple sort me permettant juste d'oublier ça. Me permettant de faire le bon choix.

- Tu en trouveras d'autres.

Je me décolle et sèche mes larmes. Son naturel optimisme a réussi sa mission. Je me sens un petit peu plus forte. Tout au moins assez pour ne plus avoir besoin de m'appuyer sur lui. Oui mais, il peut bien dire ce qu'il voudra, il doit savoir tout comme moi qu'un emploi pareil, ça ne se trouvera pas à tous les coins de rues.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Je suis même persuadée du contraire. Il se chargera de ma réputation, il me l'a dit lui-même. Apparemment, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je ne suis pas libre de refuser. Il me faut réécrire cet article et vendre mon ami…

Par Merlin, Hermione, qui es-tu ? Celle qui se battait pour la SALE, laisserait si facilement sa liberté au nom d'un simple boulot ? Pourquoi vis-tu ma vieille ? Pourquoi l'homme doit-il vivre. Pas pour un emploi…

- Moi je suis sûr du contraire. Après tout, tu n'es pas moins ravissante que toutes les autres. Puis en plus, tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Qui ne craquerait pas pour toi ?

- C'est…

Ai-je bien compris ce qu'il vient de me dire ? J'ai soudainement un gros doute. Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'un langage de sourds se serait noué entre nous.

- … quel est le rapport ?

Au vu de sa réaction, je dirai qu'effectivement, nous ne parlions pas de la même chose. Mais alors… ça voudrait dire que Ron vient de me faire des compliments plus ou moins affectifs ? Lui, Ronald Weasley, l'homme le plus courut de la planète quidditch ?

Seulement, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le voilà qui reprend :

- Attends, qui était ce mec ?

- Matt ? Mon patron…

- Oh… C'est pour lui que tu pleurais ?

Je ne peux que hocher la tête. Bien sûr que c'était à cause de lui que je pleurais. Le fait de t'avoir vu flirter avec Lemoineau n'est qu'un maigre détail. Quoique…

- Il t'a… enfin… proposé de… tu vois quoi…

- Non !

Ron, je ne te demanderai pas où ton esprit est tourné… Bien sûr que non, il ne m'a pas fait de propositions malsaines. Il n'est pas comme ça. Bien que parfois ses dialogues s'apparenteraient plus à une technique de drague qu'à autre chose.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui alors ?

Non, Ron. Je suis trop lente à réagir que déjà j'entends ma voix me vendre dans un :

- Pas de lui… Mais la question n'est pas là Ron. Il… enfin, j'aurais dû le prévenir que je serai là ce soir. Tu comprends… C'est un événement important et ça fait toujours bien dans un journal.

- Et alors, lui est là non ? Il peut le faire cet article…

- Oui mais la question n'est pas là… J'aurais dû le prévenir.

- Attends… sur ton contrat, c'est écrit que tu bossais même après 21 heures, qui plus est un week-end ?

- Non mais… c'est un contrat moral Ron…

- Certes, si tu le dis… et donc, c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

Tu peux bien tenter ce que tu veux Ron. C'est une décision que je dois prendre toute seule. Et je sais que si tu remarques l'hésitation dans mes propos, tu en déduiras que ma décision est prise. Pourtant, c'est idiot non ? Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire… qu'une seule chose de correct. Alors je lui réponds :

- Oui…

- Alors, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, tu fatigues Hermione.

Et le voilà qui m'entoure de ses bras et je me sens de nouveau légère comme une plume. Plus encore lorsque sa voix murmure dans un souffle presque inaudible :

- Je ne plaisantais pas tu sais…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je ne connais personne qui résisterait à toi…

- Moi j'en connais une.


	21. Chapter 21

- Et donc ?

- Donc rien, Harry. Je viens de te dire que je pensais que ce Mattew était son petit ami.

Il a beau être le survivant, il faut bien avouer que parfois, il est loin d'être vif d'esprit sur ce sujet là. Voilà une bonne demi-heure que nous sommes dans ce bar, une bonne demi-heure que nous parlons de cette fameuse soirée où je suis devenu officiellement le meilleur joueur de quidditch, et monsieur cherche encore à comprendre ce qui a fait pleurer Hermione. Si je lui dis que moi-même je n'en ai aucunes idées…

- C'est pour ça que je dis et donc… Tu es un peu… comment dire… contradictoire dans tes propos. Tu me dis que tu as dû danser avec cette femme, puis tu as vu Hermione faire pareil avec son patron, ensuite tu me dis que tu l'as vu pleurer. Que tu as essayé de lui parler mais que finalement, il s'avère que tu n'as pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle a dit puisque tu pensais qu'il était son petit ami. Donc, dans ton esprit, elle devait pleurer parce que ce mec lui a fait du mal mais étant donné qu'il est son patron, ça ne peut pas être ça. Je me trompe ?

Je remue la tête en espérant qu'il choisira lui-même sa réponse. La vérité c'est que j'ai décroché au bout du dixième mot. Et le voilà qui poursuit :

- Donc, la question est : qu'est-ce qui peut faire pleurer Hermione.

- Voilà le problème. Hermione… Hermione ne pleure jamais.

- Jamais devant toi, c'est une nuance.

- Attends tu veux dire qu'elle…

- … elle se cache de toi. Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire.

Par Merlin voilà la meilleure. Hermione ce cacherait de moi… C'est étrange comme ça peut former une boule au fond de ma gorge. Je ne suis à ce moment là, plus capable de ne dire qu'un seul mot :

- Pourquoi…

- Si je te le disais, elle me tuerait.

Mon regard se confronte violemment au sien. Visiblement, il sait quelque chose et l'avoue ouvertement. Seulement, avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire cracher le morceau, il reprend aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or :

- Elle ne m'a rien dit ! Mais je vis avec ta sœur, c'est facile de deviner les choses… Bref, la question n'est pas là pour le moment.

J'ai envie de lui hurler que si, la question est bien là. Je suis touché dans mon estime. Ou simplement jaloux. Oui c'est ça, je suis jaloux. Manifestement, je n'ai pas la même place que lui dans la tête d'Hermione et ça, ça me rend malade.

- On est bien d'accord, que c'est à cause du boulot non ?

- Sans doute…m'entends-je grogner.

- Mais elle t'a affirmé le contraire…

- Elle me ment Harry, ça me paraît logique.

Plus logique encore qu'une partie d'échec. Quelque chose ne va pas là-bas. Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle rentrerait si tôt de son boulot. Assez tôt pour être toujours là avant moi. Et puis, pourquoi elle commencerait ses journées si tard qu'elle est à peine levée quand je me rends au stade.

- Merci Ron, j'avais déjà fait cette conclusion moi-même.

- Elle fait des journées de plus en plus courtes. Encore là quand je pars, déjà là quand je rentre.

- Alors, il faudrait savoir ce qu'il s'y passe à ce boulot. Ca fait déjà pas mal de jour que je n'ai pas lu d'article d'elle dans le Hibou Londonien.

- Tu lis ce journal, toi ?

- Et bien disons que je trouve ça cool de lire les articles écris par sa meilleure amie.

Parfois, il dit des choses intelligentes ce gars… Seulement, il a dû trouver quelque chose de suspect à mon visage car le voilà qui me demande, visiblement gêné :

- Tu ne le lis pas, toi ?

Je hoche négativement la tête et j'ai l'impression d'avoir lancé un sacré froid dans le pub.

Finalement, Hermione a peut-être raison de se comporter ainsi avec moi. Quel genre d'ami suis-je pour ne même pas m'intéresser à son emploi ?

Soudainement, une question me vient à l'esprit :

- Tu as dû lire l'article qu'elle a fait sur moi alors ?

Seulement, à mon grand étonnement, Harry me répond par un signe négatif. J'en aurais presque recraché mon café. Pour la première fois, il me semblait avoir compris ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris soin de me dire.

- Pas d'article, t'es sûr ?

- Et certain… je suppose qu'après ton titre, tu aurais fais la première page dès le lendemain. Mais là, rien du tout.

- Merde…

- Ca te déçoit tant que ça ?

- Hein ?! Non ! C'est juste que… je viens de me souvenir d'un truc qu'elle m'avait dis. Apparemment, c'était assez ennuyeux pour elle de voir son patron ce jour-là. Car elle aurait été censée en faire un article. Une histoire de confiance je ne sais pas quoi.

- Conscience professionnelle plutôt non ?

- Oui, un truc dans le genre. Quand je l'ai invité à la soirée, elle m'avait assuré que le reportage était bien fini. Seulement, apparemment, il n'y en a pas la trace dans le journal. Et si réellement elle l'avait fait… la logique voudrait qu'il ne lui tienne pas rancune de sa présence à mes côtés ce soir là. Sauf si…

- … sauf si ça lui a permis de découvrir votre lien amical qu'elle lui aurait caché.

A son regard, j'ai l'impression que nous venons de ficeler à nous deux les mystères d'Hermione. Comme quoi parfois, avoir un ami auror, ça peut servir.

- Ron... Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle partait tard le matin et rentrait tôt le soir ?

- Oui… beaucoup trop tôt si tu veux mon avis. Je trouve ça étrange…

- C'est pas étrange, Ron. Je crois que… elle ne travaille plus.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Ca va aller, Hermione.

La main de Ginny se pose sur la mienne et je m'efforce à lui sourire. Au moins, le simple fait de me retrouver chez elle, ou simplement, loin de l'appartement de Ron, me met du baume au cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien… mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps chez ton frère.

- Pourquoi ça ? Je ne pense pas que ça le dérange, tu sais.

- Lui non…

- Je vois.

Oui, elle voit très bien parce qu'elle est bien la seule personne à être au courant de ce que je ressens pour Ron. Je n'avais pas envie de le dire, croyant que le simple fait d'entendre ses mots passer ma bouche, m'interdirait un retour en arrière. Seulement, il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence. Avouer ou pas avouer, quand il est enfoui dans le cœur, l'amour est bien dure à déloger.

- C'est peut-être bête hein, mais… Tu as déjà pensé à… lui dire. Ou tout au moins, lui faire deviner.

- Tu connais ton frère… je mettrais un troll avec une pancarte en face de lui, qu'il ne penserait même pas à lire ce qu'il y a dessus.

- Non, la question est : est-ce que tu y as pensé ? Est-ce que tu es prête à ce qu'il le sache ?

Je hoche négativement la tête. Comment pourrais-je être prête à le voir rougir comme une tomate, et me dire d'une voix maladroitement compatissante : « Je suis désolé Hermione, mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible ».

- Tu as peur de quoi ?

- De perdre mon meilleur ami.

- Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle ?

Elle parle à la personne qui vient de mettre un trait sur sa carrière pour préserver cette amitié. Bien sûr que non, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle !

Voilà une semaine que je me sens comme dans un gouffre qui ne cesserait de se faire de plus en plus imposant. L'impression d'avoir perdu tant de choses pour une seule.

- Tu lui as parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé à ton travail ?

Lui avouer que le patron est un bouffon à la hauteur de Rita Skeeter ? Lui avouer que ma carrière est un désastre ? Que la Hermione si ambitieuse est revenue au point de départ ? Pourquoi faire…

- On ne parle jamais de boulot…

- Vous parlez de quoi alors ?

C'est une bonne question. De quoi parlent une Hermione Granger et un Ron Weasley lorsqu'ils se retrouvent face à face. De pas grands choses en fait…

- De pleins de choses ! Mais pas de ça…

- Tu devrais non ? S'il est ton ami, tu devrais lui en parler, tu ne penses pas ?

- Non… ce que je dois faire, c'est me concentrer sur mon futur. Me concentrer sur mon futur et me trouver un nouvel appartement.

- Et puis ? Tu te retrouveras de nouveau isolée. Tu ne verras plus Ron qu'une fois par semaine et là, tu ne trouveras jamais le bon moment pour lui parler de toi. Tu te remettras à fond dans ton emploi et toute possibilité pour un autre avenir, amoureux, sera loin devant. Ou derrière…

Qu'attend-t-elle que je réponde à ça. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle a raison, mais je ne me sens pas aussi maîtresse de mon destin qu'elle semble vouloir me le faire croire.

- J'ai fais passer ton frère avant moi sur ce coup. Je ne m'en plains pas, c'était la seule chose que j'avais à faire et je l'aurais fais pour tous mes amis. Seulement si maintenant, je continue sur cette voie, je vais me perdre.

- Pas si tu décides d'aller au bout de la route.

- La vie n'est pas un jeu, Ginny. Je ne me peux pas me permettre de jouer à pile ou face.

- En fait ton problème Hermione, c'est que tu es bien trop terre à terre pour penser que parfois, le destin fait bien les choses. Pour penser que parfois, il vaut mieux laisser faire les choses au risque de les voir s'éloigner. La chance existe. Si tu lui donnes la place d'exister.

- J'ai trop de choses à perdre pour m'en remettre à quelque chose qui n'est que superstition.

- Qu'est-ce que je dis, tu es trop terre à terre…

Je m'apprête à répliquer avant de me résigner finalement, me souvenant que Ginny a ce même trait de caractère, réputation des Weasley : le fait d'être têtu.

- Tu comptes faire quoi Hermione ? Attendre que Ron devine par lui-même ? Autant espérer une pluie de bombabouses dans le jardin de Poudlard. Tu veux quoi ? Te faire du mal en le voyant en couverture du Canon Magazine, chaque jour avec une fille différente ? Ou peut-être le voir se marier avec une de ses poufs seulement là pour son fric…

- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça… pas en ce moment.

Le fait est qu'une déception de plus finirait totalement de m'achever. Comment le faire comprendre à une fille qui semble emmagasiner en elle, toute la confiance en soi du monde sorcier ?

- On ne l'est jamais… me répond-t-elle.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Tout d'abord, bon anniversaire à sostomate! Pour cette journée particulière (qui était hier, mille excuses) je rajoute un chapitre cet aprem' . Sur ce, good read!_**

- Hermione ?

Aucune réponse, et finalement, ça m'arrange presque. Peut-être que Harry avait tord. Oui c'est ça, Harry avait tord, la preuve : Hermione fait des heures sup' et n'est pas rentrée du travail. Oui mais… je peux penser n'importe quoi, Hermione n'est jamais rentrée à une heure aussi tardive.

Je passe rapidement dans la cuisine, vérifie qu'elle n'y est pas, attrape un gâteau au passage et parcours le petit couloir en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain.

- Hermione ?

Toujours rien. C'est maintenant certain, elle n'est pas là.

Alors, je me dirige vers ce qui fut ma chambre et ouvre la porte, décidé. Décidé à mettre un trait sur ce doute. Coûte que coûte, je dois savoir ce qu'elle me cache.

Faire le sac des filles, c'est mal. Mais il y a pire : faire tous les tiroirs de sa chambre.

Je suis d'ailleurs assez étonné de voir qu'elle n'a finalement pas beaucoup d'objet personnel. Somme toute, la plus grande partie de ses biens est constituée de livres que je ne lirai sans doute jamais.

Je ne vais sans doutes pas aller aussi loin que de fouiller son armoire. L'idée d'y découvrir ce qui fait d'elle une fille me fait soudainement rougir, et douter de mes bonnes intentions. Pendant un cours instant, j'ai bel et bien l'envie de l'ouvrir, juste l'ouvrir. Seulement, un tas de papiers disposés sur son bureau détourne mon attention.

Voilà où elle passe toutes ses soirées… il ne m'étonnerait pas que…

Mauvaises pioches, seul un tas de papiers parfaitement vierges se révèlent à moi. A moins que…

- Aparecium !

Je reste totalement hébété, la baguette toujours dirigée vers la pile de parchemin. Par Merlin Hermione, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puises utiliser un sort aussi simple. Ou alors… ou alors aurais-tu voulu que je tombe dessus ?

Idiot…

Mes yeux parcourent une à une les différentes lettres du paquet. Des demandes d'emplois refusées. Inlassablement, elle a du en écrire des vingtaines qui lui sont revenues et se trouvent là, entre mes mains. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'Hermione Granger soit sans emploi. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que l'on puisse refuser ses services.

Voilà donc, Harry avait bel et bien raison.

Mon regard est subitement attiré par l'une des signatures ornant l'un des parchemins. Marthe… même cette vieille Marthe a refusé de l'avoir dans ses rangs. Quelque part, cela ne m'étonne guère. Elle n'a pas dû apprécier de la voir à mes côtés ce soir là.

Finalement, je tape de nouveau ma baguette sur les feuilles et regarde l'encre s'effacer. Que suis-je censé faire désormais. Sans doute rien, puisqu'elle a choisi de se taire à ce sujet. Seulement, j'ai quand même bien le droit de trouver sa réaction idiote et bien trop emplie de fierté.

Je repose le tas où je l'ai trouvé et me dirige vers le salon. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil, sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Attendre qu'elle revienne et soudainement, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Je ne me retourne pas, à quoi bon, je sais que c'est elle. Et puis surtout, je cherche encore mes mots.

- Ron ? Déjà rentré ?

- Et Oui… Et toi, bonne soirée ?

- Oui. J'étais avec Ginny. Tu sais, je te l'avais dis…

Ah oui, en effet il me semble bien qu'elle m'avait parlé d'un truc comme ça. Encore heureux que je ne l'ai pas réalisé avant où j'aurais pu avoir des doutes. Seulement désormais, je sais tout.

- Bon et bien… je vais te laisser. Je commence à être fatiguée…

Oui puis surtout, tu commences tôt demain.

Je la vois disparaître alors que ma bouche réagit bien avant mon cerveau et lui lance :

- Hermione, attends ! Il faut qu'on parle tu veux…

Elle s'arrête et je pense avoir lu dans son regard qu'elle sait ce qu'il l'attend. Je me lève enfin et viens me poster devant elle, grattant ma tête pour m'encourager à trouver mes mots. A quoi bon, je n'ai jamais été le meilleur dans ce genre d'affaires.

- Tu sais que si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler…

- Je le sais Ron…

Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Voyons, réfléchis vieux, tu dois parler ou elle risque de s'en aller.

- Bon d'accord… Hermione, je sais tout.

- Tu… quoi ?

- Oui… j'ai… comment dire… deviné.

Et là voilà qui soudainement pâlie et va s'asseoir là où je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt, la tête entre ses mains.

- Ca va, Hermione ?

Elle secoue bizarrement la tête et je réalise que ce que je pensais être bénin semble finalement plus grave.

- Ron… tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit… Ca ne changera rien. Ca ne changera rien entre nous.

- Pourquoi, ça devrait changer quelque chose ?

- Tu ne crois pas ?

- J'en suis certain. Ecoute. Je vais faire jouer mes relations et je t'assure que la semaine prochaine, tu auras un boulot. On va le moucher ce Matt !

Fou comme elle peut avoir des réactions bizarres. La voilà qui me regarde incrédule et qui, soudainement, se met à rire comme si elle n'allait jamais pouvoir s'en remettre.

- J'te jure Hermione, je vais t'aider.

Et là, c'est comme si un masque était passé sur son visage. Car elle me regarde avec une intensité déroutante. Une intensité qui me fait si mal à l'aise que je bafouille en tentant de lui dire :

- Et… merci pour ce non reportage.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Aller ma vieille, tu n'as plus le choix… Et puis, ça ne te coûte rien.

Ce qu'il y a d'idiot lorsque le niveau de désespoir devient tel que l'on se met à parler tout seul, c'est que généralement, il y a toujours une personne présente pour nous entendre.

Je souris maladroitement à cette vieille femme qui me regarde, les sourcils froncés et je m'avance vers le guichet avant qu'elle ne me rattrape par le bras et me dise :

- Vous aussi vous le voyez, hein ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui l'homme avec le costume orange, c'est bien à lui que vous parliez, il y a un instant ?

Finalement, il y a encore pire que d'être entendu. C'est de l'être par une folle. Je lui souris une dernière fois, en prenant soin de ne pas lui répondre. De toute façon, que pourrais-je bien lui dire ?

- J'aimerais envoyer cette lettre s'il vous plaît.

Je sens un pincement au cœur alors que l'employé de la poste me prend la lettre que je lui tends. Il est désormais trop tard.

- Vous désirez une priorité d'envoi spéciale ?

- Non… un hibou normal fera tout à fait l'affaire.

J'ai presque envie de lui dire qu'un novice serait parfait. Un hibou novice qui ne saurait pas s'orienter et mettrait des mois à rejoindre le destinataire. Mais je me contente de lui tendre l'argent qu'un tel envoi requiert. Je commence à me demander sérieusement s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallut emprunter le hibou de la famille Weasley. Ou investir dans mon propre animal.

- Je vous remercie, Madame. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Merci, vous aussi.

Je remonte le col de ma cape et repasse devant cette vieille femme. Et dire que j'avais souhaité venir tard à la poste pour croiser le moins de monde possible. A croire que même en plein milieu de la nuit, il y a toujours des personnes idiotes comme moi pour se souvenir qu'ils ont un papier urgent à envoyer.

- Au revoir Madame, me dit-elle.

Je lui souris pour la troisième fois et sors pour transplaner devant l'appartement.

Ron est là. Je le sens dès que j'ouvre la porte. Il est là, assis sur le fauteuil et ne semble pas se préoccuper de mon entrée. C'est sans doute pas le moment de chercher les embrouilles.

- Ron ? Déjà rentré ?

- Et Oui… Et toi, bonne soirée ?

- Oui. J'étais avec Ginny. Tu sais, je te l'avais dis…

Quelque chose dans son regard ne va pas. Je pense le connaître assez pour percevoir ce genre de choses. J'en ai passé des minutes entières à le regarder. A me demander ce qui réellement, pouvait m'attirer chez lui. Cette expression était une réponse à ma question. Ron soucieux est plus attirant que jamais. Quelque chose qui le rend adulte. Presque aussi rassurant qu'effrayant. Parce que ce Ron là, va toujours au bout de ce qu'il pense. Alors, avant d'être prise au piège, je décide de quitter la pièce.

- Bon et bien… je vais te laisser. Je commence à être fatiguée…

Je me suis sans doute fait des idées car finalement, je peux m'en aller sans entendre sa voix me rappeler. Il n'avait sans doute rien à me dire. Ou alors, ça ne me regardait peut-être pas.

- Hermione, attends ! Il faut qu'on parle tu veux…

Et mince, ça m'apprendra à parler aussi vite.

Le voilà qui se lève et j'en frissonne malgré moi. Ce regard là me met vraiment dans un état pas possible. Comment vais-je m'en sortir cette fois.

- Tu sais que si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler…

- Je le sais Ron…

Oui je le sais… je le sais mais quelque chose en moi m'interdit de te parler. Peut-être parce que tu m'as fais quitter un emploi. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi. Tu ne m'as rien fais faire du tout. Je l'ai fais parce qu'il le fallait.

- Bon d'accord… Hermione, je sais tout.

Oh non… c'était pas d'emplois alors dont tu voulais parler. Mais alors… Par Merlin, je me sens faiblir au fur et à mesure que cette idée s'insinue dans ma tête. Quelqu'un te l'aurait dit ? Il ne peut en être autrement, je préfère ne pas imaginer que tu puisses le lire dans mon regard. Quoique ça ne serait qu'une surprise en plus dévoilée par le nouveau Ronald Weasley.

- Tu… quoi ?

- Oui… j'ai… comment dire… deviné.

Par Merlin. Un siège… vite !

Comment serait-ce possible ? Quelque part, je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux… Non Hermione ! Ce n'est pas mieux du tout.

- Ca va, Hermione ?

Non, Ron, ça ne va pas.

- Ron… tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit… Ca ne changera rien. Ca ne changera rien entre nous.

- Pourquoi, ça devrait changer quelque chose ?

- Tu ne crois pas ?

- J'en suis certain. Ecoute. Je vais faire jouer mes relations et je t'assure que la semaine prochaine, tu auras un boulot. On va le moucher ce Matt !

J'ai l'impression que la terre s'est remise à tourner d'un seul coup, et me voici à rire comme une folle.

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, tu es incapable de voir ce genre de chose.

- J'te jure Hermione, je vais t'aider.

Il y a un tel sérieux dans son visage que je ne peux que le croire. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer, comme si je me délectais de cette impression là. Il va m'aider, j'en suis certaine. Et pour la première fois en une semaine, je suis certaine que tout ne pourra aller que de mieux en mieux.

- Et… merci pour ce non reportage.

_**Oh, toi là! Oui toi! Tu vas où? Direction le profil et le forum ;o)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Voilà, encore bon anniversaire sostomate! Oh, dîtes, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau correcteur... la mienne fait une chtite pause bien méritée, alors si vous vous sentez l'âme d'aider un auteur en détresse orthographique..._**

Bon aller Ron, tu as dis que tu allais le faire, alors tu vas le faire. De toutes façons, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Une promesse est une promesse. Et elle a encore plus de valeur quand elle concerne une meilleure amie. Puis de toute façon, tu as déjà fais pire non ? Comme… bon d'accord, rien ne vient en tête à ce moment précis… Aller vieux…

Et voilà que je m'intègre à la file d'attendre, c'est déjà pas la chose la plus facile à faire au monde, mais en plus de ça, je dois me mêler à des personnes qui me regardent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu de joueur de quidditch en face d'eux.

Je pense avoir mis toute ma bonne volonté de côté alors que j'attends patiemment mon tour. Surtout, ne pas croiser de regards. Souvent, c'est une technique qui marche. Seulement, pas cette fois, il faut bien que je m'en rende à l'évidence alors que j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler :

- Ron !

Je tourne la tête à contre cœur et sens un sourire déformer mon visage alors que j'aperçois la silhouette familière de mon père.

Sans plus d'état d'âme, je sors de la file et le rejoins.

- P'pa !

Certes, c'est toujours un certain bonheur de le voir mais encore plus cette fois ci. Si seulement il pouvait accélérer mon calvaire.

- J'ignorais que tu devais passer au ministère Ron. Encore un problème de contrat ?

- Non, tout va bien. Enfin, pour le moment. Non, en fait je suis venu voir si Marthe Lemoineau était là.

- Lemoineau ? C'est la consultante en sport du ministère, non ?

Je hoche la tête et je le vois froncer les sourcils. S'il te plaît papa, ne me complique pas plus la tâche.

- Tu sais qu'elle est en lien avec les journalistes sportifs ?

- Oui…

- Généralement, les joueurs de quidditch ne font pas confiance aux journalistes.

- Tout dépend des journalistes.

- Oui j'oubliais… Hermione. Bon, tu veux que je t'accompagne. Je ne suis pas à quelques minutes près et puis ça te fera gagner du temps. Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu cette bonne vieille Marthe.

Merlin, la façon dont il en parle me fait encore plus douter sur la bienséance de mes futurs actes. Et pourtant, je le suis jusque dans les ascenseurs, je le suis et le remercie alors qu'il m'abandonne devant la porte ornée du nom de Marthe.

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Ron… Ces personnes là sont vicieuses…

- Je le sais papa.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en me faisant un clin d'œil et prend une dernière bouffée d'air avant de frapper à la porte.

Une seconde à peine, et sa voix grasse me demande de rentrer. Ce que je fais, sans effacer la trace d'un certain dégoût de mon visage.

- Ronald ! Quelle surprise de te voir là ! Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander ?

Le pire, c'est qu'elle dit ça en plaisantant. Le pire, c'est que moi je ne plaisante pas en lui affirmant que oui, en effet, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

C'est étrange comme le sourire qu'elle arbore à ce moment là, me paraît encore plus effrayant que celui de Rogue lors d'un devoir surprise.

Pourtant, j'essaye de passer outre alors que je lui dis ce que j'attends d'elle. Il ne me faudra que quelques minutes pour tout lui dire. Quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle s'est contentée d'hocher la tête, toujours en souriant. Avant de dire :

- C'est du chantage.

- Tout comme lorsqu'ils ont voulu me piéger pour ce reportage.

- Mais tu veux le résilier de sa fonction de journaliste ou pas ?

- Non ! Je veux juste… lui faire peur.

- Lui faire peur pour quoi ?

C'est une question à laquelle je ne pourrai lui fournir de réponses. Et elle le sait très bien. Je ne veux pas que le prénom d'Hermione soit mentionné. Même si tout ça, je le fais pour elle.

- Je vois… c'est ton secret ? J'aime les hommes mystérieux. Bon as-tu une idée au moins de ce que tu veux lui reprocher ?

- De ne pas avoir fais le reportage.

- Je croyais que ça t'arrangeait ?!

- Oui mais ça, ils ne sont pas censés le savoir.

C'est vrai que parfois, elle peut vraiment avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'on veut lui dire.

- Je leur reproche de m'avoir fais perdre du temps pour rien.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux leur faire peur avec ça ?

- Moi non… mais si la consultante en sport du ministère s'en mêle, peut-être bien.

De nouveau ce sourire… un sourire qui aurait été plus rapide à me faire vomir que la vision d'Ombrage dans un maillot de bain.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Voilà Ron. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Ca, pour que Hermione retrouve son emploi au sein d'un journal miteux.

D'un geste de baguette, je verrouille la porte d'entrée de son bureau et passe outre le fait que cette femme n'a rien de très attirant. Puis, d'un pas que j'essaye de faire le plus aguicheur possible, je m'approche d'elle, soulève ses cheveux d'un geste de la main et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

- Peut-être parce que tu en aurais envie…

Ca a marché. Je le sais parce que sa main se balade sur mon torse, bien au-delà de la barrière de mon pull.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Positivons… C'est le seul rendez-vous que tu as réussi à avoir avec toutes ces lettres que tu as envoyées. Et ce, seulement en quelques jours. Finalement, ça valait peut-être le coup d'aller à la poste et de croiser cette vieille folle, non ?

Même si au fond de toi, tu n'es pas sûre d'être à la hauteur d'un tel emploi, ni même d'être faite pour.

De toute façon, il est déjà trop tard. Ma main n'a même pas le temps de rencontrer la porte, qu'elle s'ouvre à la volée.

Je n'imaginais pas les bureaux du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques comme ça. A vrai dire, ça ressemble plus à un capharnaüm qu'à des bureaux. Seulement, si ça doit être le seul endroit où l'on veut bien de moi, je n'ai guère le choix. Au pire, un petit sort de nettoyage et tout ira pour le mieux.

- Hermione Granger, je présume ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Je sers la main du vieil homme qui m'accueille et le suis dans le dédale de papiers froissés et jetés à terre.

Enfin, nous rentrons dans un bureau plus propre, plus rangé et plus tout en fait. Dans un silence mortuaire, il me demande de m'asseoir et je sens la pression monter dans mes veines.

- Gustave Callios, je suis le responsable du secteur. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour me permettre de… comment dire. Pouvoir cadrer la personne que vous êtes et ainsi voir ce que vous pourriez nous apporter. Avez-vous des notions juridiques concernant les créatures magiques ?

- J'ai eu l'occasion de me plonger dans des ouvrages concernant la juridiction du monde sorcier. Je me suis plus intimement intéressée à celle concernant les elfes de maison.

- Une raison particulière à cela ?

Je sais qu'une association montée lorsque j'étais ado n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'aborder un entretien d'embauche mais en même temps, je ne vois pas comment répondre à cette question. Qui pourrait aller fourrer son nez dans ce genre de livre sans aucune raison ?

J'ai l'impression de voir le visage de Ron apparaître et me dire : toi et ta SALE. Et finalement, les mots sortent de ma bouche sans me laisser l'opportunité de choisir.

- J'ai eu l'occasion d'être confrontée à la situation des elfes lorsque je suivais mes études à Poudlard. Je me suis demandée d'où venait la genèse de tout cela et surtout, comment cela pouvait changer.

- Et qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- J'ai découvert que les elfes n'avaient pas de valeurs juridiques puisque remis au bon vouloir de leur maître. Et que… pour certains d'entre eux, cela semblait être la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Seulement… pour d'autres voulant changer de situation, aucun recours n'est réellement possible.

Il s'est arrêté d'écrire sans lever les yeux de sa feuille. J'ai touché le point sensible. Mais jamais je ne changerais de perception pour une opportunité d'emploi.

- Voulant changer de situations ? Avez-vous déjà connu un elfe voulant changer de situation ?

- Oui.

- Continuez, je vous en prie.

- Les elfes de maison ont la notion du devoir et de la servitude. Ils sont loyaux quelque soit les intentions de leur maître. Seulement, ils ont aussi conscience du bien et du mal. Ainsi, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer un de ces elfes libérés et heureux de l'être. Il fut libéré de manière physique et donc, détaché de son maître. Mais aussi de manière morale. Il n'avait plus à porter sur lui le poids de mauvaises actions.

- Bien.

C'est étrange comme sa voix me semble soudainement sèche. Et pourtant, le voilà qui reprend comme si de rien était :

- Si un homme vient vous voir, et se dit propriétaire d'un hippogriffe. Que faites-vous ?

Cette fois, ceux sont les souvenirs de Norbert, le dragon de Hagrid qui remontent à la surface de mon esprit. C'est donc sans mal que je lui réponds :

- Je lui conseillerais de remettre l'animal aux mains d'un professionnel.

- Et s'il ne le fait pas ?

- Je prendrais le temps de lui expliquer que les hippogriffes ne peuvent avoir de maître et ne seront jamais plus heureux que dans un lieu adapté. Que ceux sont des espèces protégés et que de ce fait, il serait hors la loi de le garder avec lui. Et je le ferais suivre par un de vos agents, pour être certaine qu'il ne récidive pas.

- Bien…

Le reste de l'entretien est passé comme une lettre à la poste. Persuadée d'avoir fais trop de faux pas pour pouvoir les compter, je suis devenue de plus en plus naturelle et sûre de mes propos. C'est presque soulagée que je refais le chemin à l'envers, déambulant parmi tous ces anonymes du ministère.

Anonymes ou presque car arrivée dans le grand hall, la silhouette du père de Ron s'impose à moi. Heureuse du courage dont j'ai fait preuve malgré l'échec, c'est une vague d'euphorie qui me fait courir derrière lui en l'appelant :

- Mr Weasley !

- Hermione ?! Et bien, vous vous êtes tous donnés rendez-vous ici ?

- Tous ?

- N'as-tu pas vu Ron ? Il est allé rendre visite à Lemoineau cette après-midi. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas s'il est déjà reparti.

- Lemoineau ?

- Va savoir ce qu'il allait y faire, il m'avait l'air bien mystérieux à ce propos…


	24. Chapter 24

- Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ?

A croire qu'ils s'amusent à me poser cette question tous les jours et ceux d'après. Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas aller avec eux. Pour la simple et bonne raison que désormais, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes fins de journée.

- Non, désolé, je vais voir un ami.

- Un ami ou une amie ?

- Harry… je vais voir Harry.

- Tu me feras croire ça après toutes ces choses qu'on dit sur toi.

Erwan mon vieux, des fois tu parles de trop…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit de plus sur moi que d'habitude ?

- Que tu sors avec Lemoineau par exemple.

Et merde. A peine quelques jours et ça se sait déjà. Je prends soin de revêtir un air écoeuré et lui répond :

- Lemoineau ? Tu me vois franchement batifoler avec cette vieille Marge ?

- Qui sait Ron… après tout tu n'es pas encore stabilisé… Aller vieux, à demain. Fais pas trop de folies, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

J'ai presque envie de vomir alors que ses mots parviennent jusqu'à mon cerveau embrumé. M'imaginer avec elle me rend plus malade que jamais. Mais alors, qu'ai-je réellement prévu de faire ce soir ?

Sûrement pas ça…

Je ficelle mon sac de sport et prends la direction de la sortie, transplanant comme à mon habitude vers mon appartement. Sera-t-elle là ? Finalement je pense préférer que oui. Ca me donnerait une raison pour prendre du retard.

C'est fou, depuis quelques jours, elle rentre de plus en plus tard. Depuis quelques jours, il me semble bien qu'elle a retrouvé un emploi. Mais alors, ce que j'aurais fais pour elle aurait finalement fonctionné. Ce qui voudrait dire que… je n'ai peut-être pas besoin de continuer ce jeu là plus longtemps.

Ron, mon vieux tu te cherches des excuses.

Oui c'est ça, je me cherche des excuses alors peut-être que… peut-être que je ne devrais pas y aller. Peut-être que je devrais prendre mes responsabilités et agir comme l'adulte que je suis censé être.

Le plus rapidement possible pour m'éviter d'avoir à le regretter, je me vois prendre un papier dans la chambre d'Hermione et griffonner un petit mot d'excuse. Puis, je m'affère à l'envoyer toujours aussi vite et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire « quidditch », me voilà devant chez Harry, attendant patiemment que monsieur daigne m'ouvrir la porte. Pourtant, c'est un visage fermé qui m'accueille et me demande :

- Ron ? On devait se voir aujourd'hui ?!

- Oh parce qu'il faut une raison pour aller voir son meilleur ami ?

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments aussi. Aller, rentre !

Comme d'habitude, à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons chez lui, nous nous installons dans le salon. Un verre de whisky pur malt à la main parce nous savons que le moment est sérieux, et nous nous mettons à débiter des phrases sans queues ni têtes. Seulement d'habitude, Harry a la bienséance de ne pas me poser de questions trop ambiguës. D'habitude…

- Je peux te poser une question, Ron ?

- Si je te dis non, je sais que tu me la poseras quand même.

- Exact. C'est du sérieux avec cette Lemoineau ?

- Tu crois réellement que ça pourrait être sérieux.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir sur moi ce sourire si semblable à celui de ce Malefoy. Comme si je cherchais à poser un masque sur mon visage.

- Ecoute Ron… j'ai beau avoir cherché, j'ai pas réussi à trouver une raison probable à votre liaison.

- Il y en a une. Une seule…

- Dans ce cas, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire laquelle…

Une nouvelle gorgée de ce délicieux nectar et je trouve enfin le courage de lui répondre, alors que je suis intimement persuadé que ça ne le regarde pas. Normal ; l'alcool me monte déjà la tête.

- Hermione.

- Quoi Hermione ? C'est ta façon de lui prouver que c'est elle que tu veux ?

- Que je quoi ? Je ne veux pas Hermione.

- Autant pour moi, je trouve ça bien dommage.

Je reste comme pétrifié, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire. Ou d'oser les comprendre. Pas de doutes, l'alcool fait aussi son effet sur lui. Et le voilà qui reprend sans me laisser le temps de m'en remettre :

- Quoi alors Hermione ?

- Hermione a de nouveau son emploi et je l'ai un peu… comment dire, aidé.

- Attends, je t'arrête là. Hermione n'a pas de nouveau son emploi, elle a un nouvel emploi. Et quel est le rapport entre Lemoineau et cet emploi ?

- C'est simple mon vieux. Si Lemoineau n'avait pas été là, Hermione ne travaillerait pas à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport ! Comment Lemoineau peut-elle agir sur les postes de régulation des…

- … des quoi ? Elle est journaliste Hermione !

- Non, plus maintenant. Elle travaille pour le ministère.

- Et merde…

Je sais qu'Harry ne me posera pas plus de questions. Je sais tout autant qu'il doit savoir des choses dont je n'ai pas la notion. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi sérieux. J'ai rarement eu aussi envie de le baffer pour le faire parler. Rarement autant regretter de ne pas avoir parlé avec Hermione et d'avoir entendu ça de sa bouche.

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle sait tout ça ?

- Je te dirai juste que le fait de te savoir avec cette femme pour une raison ou une autre ne lui est pas des plus joyeuses. Et aussi que… Elle est passée chez nous juste avant que tu ne viennes. Elle était fâchée. Plus que fâchée. Et quand tu es arrivé, j'étais sur le point de venir chez toi pour aller récupérer ses affaires.

- Ses affaires ? Elle déménage ?

- Oui elle déménage. Ron, je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions envers elle. Mais je connais les siennes. Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu veux la perdre. Ou cesser un peu de vivre comme un parfait matcho qui se fout des sentiments des autres tant qu'il peut coucher avec toutes les filles qu'il veut.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je ne couche pas avec Lemoineau mais je sais que la question n'est pas là. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir compris ce qu'Harry a voulu me faire comprendre.

D'un geste vif, je porte mon verre à ma bouche et le vide d'un trait. Grognant plus que ne demandant :

- Selon toi, je devrais la rejoindre.

- Je crois que ça s'impose, oui.

D'un geste tendu, il me tend un morceau de papier sur lequel je peux lire l'écriture fluette d'Hermione.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Merci, Harry. Tiens, voilà l'adresse.

Je lui tends un morceau de parchemin sur lequel j'ai noté l'adresse de l'appartement de fonction que j'avais d'abord refusé. C'était il y a quelques jours. Lorsque j'avais reçu un hibou me notifiant que j'avais un nouvel emploi, au ministère. Finalement, il s'avérait que mon entretien ne s'était pas si mal déroulé que prévu.

Alors j'avais été heureuse. Heureuse de me dire que tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes. Pensant même que finalement, je pouvais bien rester un peu plus longtemps avec Ron. Que finalement, peut-être que la chance allait me sourire de nouveau. Que finalement, peut-être que cette soudaine euphorie allait m'aider à me dévoiler à ces yeux.

Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Aujourd'hui, j'allais emménager dans ce qui ne serait pas un chez nous.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Ma tête se tourne de gauche à droite tandis que des larmes perlent de nouveau sur ma joue. Je n'en sais rien si ça va aller. Je ne suis pas capable d'aller voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ?

Ca main se pose sur ma joue et je sens de nouveaux sanglots franchir le fond de ma gorge. Tout ça parce que j'ose imaginer que j'aurais voulu que ça soit lui qui soit là.

Voulu ? Non finalement… pas celui qui a cru bon de se vendre pour soit disant m'aider. Par Merlin Ron… pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?

Je passe la paume de ma main contre mes yeux et remonte le col de ma cape. Je dois partir maintenant et m'activer comme on dit. La seule manière potable de rester digne.

- Merci Harry…

Un énième geste tendre que j'ai presque envie de repousser. Juste un baiser sur mon front. Un baiser fraternel.

Je transplane sans plus attendre devant les portes de mon nouvel appartement. Certes il est très beau, très chaleureux et complètement aménagé mais je ne l'aime pas. J'ai bien l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer en fait. J'ai bien l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais aimer.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Une journée comme les autres, à cela prêt que pour la première fois, on m'avait proposé de monter un dossier. Et pas n'importe quel dossier. Non, un dossier sur les elfes de maison.

Alors, j'étais descendue dans les sous sol, prête à aller chercher tout ce qu'il me fallait dans les archives. Et c'est là que je l'ai croisée. Elle. Cette vieille pie. Cette vieille Lemoineau.

Je me suis tout de suite doutée que quelques choses n'allaient pas lorsque je suis rentrée dans le même ascenseur qu'elle. Elle souriait béatement. Comme si ma présence était la meilleure chose pour elle, alors que d'habitude, elle ne se cachait pas pour me montrer son dédain.

Pourtant, en de bonnes dispositions, je le lui avais rendu, son sourire. Parfaitement courtoisement. Et au comble, j'avais même engagé la conversation.

Je lui avais fais part de mon étonnement de ne voir que si peu de notes de services volant au dessus de nos têtes, lorsqu'elle m'a répondu avec un sourire plus grand encore, que le seul mot qu'elle avait reçu aujourd'hui était celui de Ronald Weasley.

Je n'avais pas relevé la tête, feignant l'indifférence et elle, s'attendant certainement à me voir réagir, je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Seulement, voilà, j'avais sans doute déclanché chez elle, une indéniable envie d'aller plus loin. De faire plus mal encore.

Je revois encore son air détaché lorsqu'elle m'a félicité pour mon nouveau poste. Je n'avais pas répondu, sentant venir les dégâts. Et assurément, ils furent plus que violent lorsque de sa bouche sèche, elle me dit : « Il faut dire que Ronald a fait du bon travail pour vous l'avoir. Je ne le pensais pas si doué ». Ses mimiques si détestables ne me laissaient aucuns doutes sur leurs activités. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas lequel des deux j'aurais voulu tuer en premier.

Le pire là-dedans, c'est que je ne ressentais même pas cette honte d'avoir un emploi acheté. Je venais de réaliser que finalement, mon patron ne m'avait choisi que par obligations. J'en étais revenue au point de départ : je ne servais à rien. Je n'étais bonne à rien et en plus, je l'avais perdu.

Le reste est bien flou dans mon esprit. Je me souviens juste avoir rejoins les étages, et pris la clé qui m'attendait, pendue derrière la porte. Aux interrogations de Gustave, mon patron, je lui avais répondu que finalement, j'avais décidé d'accepter cet appartement. Qu'il était dans un bien meilleur quartier que l'ancien et que j'en avais marre de mon voisin. Il ne se doutait pas que le voisin en question était mon voisin de chambre.

Puis, mon premier réflexe fut d'en noter l'adresse sur un morceau de papier et de rejoindre Harry, en priant le ciel pour qu'il soit chez lui.

Je ne pense pas avoir une seule fois révélée mes sentiments envers Ron à Harry. Mais aujourd'hui, je pense bien avoir rattrapé tout le retard. Une heure. Une heure partagée entre sanglots et longues phrases. Je lui ai tout dis.

Lui m'a assuré qu'il avait jusque alors pensé que toute cette histoire avec Lemoineau n'était que ragots de mauvais journaux. J'avais comme l'impression qui le pensait encore.

Et puis, il avait poursuivi en me disant qu'il était au courant pour ces sentiments refoulés. Et qu'il avait espéré que Ron s'en rendrait compte. Seulement, je suis restée incapable de lui faire promettre qu'il garderait le secret. A quoi bon, dans ce trio, les choses avaient toujours été partagées à trois. Et puis de toutes façons, je m'en fichais presque. Sur cette déception s'ajoutait cette honte ressentie dans cet ascenseur.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Voilà, je vous mets l'épilogue cet aprem et le topo de remerciements... Good Read!**_

Parfois je me maudits pour mes actes passés. Quelle idée de boire autant, je suis incapable de trouver sa rue, même avec l'adresse exacte écrite sur un bout de papier. Et en plus de ça, mon sac commence à se faire lourd sur mon épaule.

- Excusez-moi !

Et voilà que cette femme se retourne à peine avant d'accélérer le pas. Par Merlin Madame, je n'ai pas envie de vous agresser, j'ai juste besoin d'aide. De l'aide pour trouver cette adresse et aussi, si vous pouviez me dire comment se comporter avec une meilleure amie amoureuse de vous…

- Pardon Monsieur !

Ouf, il ne s'échappe pas lui ! Mais il me regarde bizarrement. Avec la chance que j'ai, il doit travailler au ministère et est en train de se dire qu'il devrait peut-être m'amener dans une cellule de dégrisement.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve cette rue ?

- Juste derrière vous.

Et merde, c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir l'air con. Pourtant, j'en aurai donné ma main au feu, elle n'était pas là il y a deux minutes. Impossible.

- Oh… merci. Désolée pour le dérangement.

Je me retourne avant de voir son regard se poser de nouveau sur moi, suspicieux. Ne te déconcentre pas vieux. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire…

J'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il était difficile de frapper à une porte. Avant aujourd'hui. C'est vrai, il est étrange de devoir fermer son poing et de lui faire rencontrer la porte. Sans frapper trop fort mais bien assez pour qu'on nous entende.

J'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'être satisfait.

Et voilà qu'elle m'ouvre et qu'elle reste comme pétrifiée. J'ignorais que j'étais aussi doué qu'un basilique dans la pétrification.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle m'en donne la réponse plutôt que de me poser la question. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là… enfin, j'ai dû le savoir mais tout d'un coup, je ne sais plus. Alors je me contente de rentrer chez elle sans qu'elle ne me l'ait demandé. De toute façon, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

- Ron… je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

Comme absorbé par ce qu'il y a autour de moi, j'ai l'impression de prendre conscience d'un fait : elle est belle et bien partie de chez moi. Et elle ne reviendra pas. Ca, je sais que je ne le voulais pas.

- Je m'installe chez toi.

- Quoi ?

Oui quoi ? J'aurais pu me poser la même question. Comme si deux démons se faisaient la guerre à l'intérieur de mon esprit. J'ai encore du mal à imaginer que je viens de dire ce que j'ai dis. Et pourtant, je me force à reprendre :

- Oui, je m'installe chez toi.

- Ron, tu n'es pas sérieux.

- Oh je vois. Tu es la seule qui est autorisée à être sérieuse ? Et bien tu vois, je peux l'être aussi.

Je sais, ça ne veut rien dire. Mais essayez de boire du whisky pur feu en moins d'une heure et vous me direz si vous arrivez à un meilleur résultat.

- Tu as bu, Ron.

- Et alors ? Oui j'ai bu ! J'ai bu parce qu'il m'en fallait du courage pour venir te voir crois-moi !

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir.

- Ah oui ! Ca aurait été plus simple pour toi non ? Je te laissais partir sans te demander de raisons à tes actes et on en parlait plus. Et bien désolé, je préfère percer l'abcès !

- Parce que tu m'en as donné des raisons à tes actes toi ? Tu m'as dis pourquoi tu avais choisi de te… de te prostituer pour me trouver un emploi.

Et là, c'est plus fort que moi. La plus grosse maladresse de ma vie : je me mets à rire. Je me mets à rire parce que le verbe prostituer sonne comme un gros mot dans la bouche de Hermione. Je me mets à rire parce que c'est idiot de penser ça, je ne me suis pas prostitué. Non je lui ai juste offert ce qu'elle voulait : à savoir un peu de présence.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

- Si ! Redis-le !

Inutile de me dire que c'est idiot, ses yeux me l'ont fait comprendre en quelques secondes à peine.

- 'Mione… tu crois sérieusement que je serais capable de coucher avec… enfin, sois sérieuse !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, Ron.

- Et tu préfères croire qui ? Ton meilleur ami ou une vieille fille frustrée ?

Elle détourne les yeux et je sais que j'ai touché le point sensible. Allez savoir pourquoi depuis qu'elle est partie travailler hors de l'Angleterre, elle semble être touchée par une vague de culpabilité.

- Alors tu n'es pas avec ?

- Pas exactement…

- Mais tu t'es quand même vendu pour que je puisse avoir cet emploi ?

- Un emploi… pas cet emploi. Celui-là, tu l'as eu toute seule…

Je sais qu'elle se force à ne pas sourire. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle est soulagée de cette réponse.

- Mais tu imagines quand même que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tu as à faire… enfin Ron ! C'est du chantage ! Mais par Merlin Ron ! Lemoineau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec !

- A vrai dire… il risque de ne plus rien y avoir à voir après ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne peux pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens Ron !

Et voilà, j'ai réussi à la mettre en colère. Et par la même occasion, je perds mon sang froid.

- En fait le fond du problème, ce n'est pas réellement ce que j'ai bien pu faire avec Marthe.

- Bien sûr que si Ron !

- Non… le problème c'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire avec toutes les filles.

- Tu…

Elle est de nouveau paralysée, stoïque devant moi, filtrant mon regard au cas où je lui mentirai. Mais non Hermione, j'ai bien dis ce que j'ai dis.

- Regarde-moi Hermione.

Pourvu que je ne dessaoule pas sur le champ ou je regretterais d'avoir pris son menton entre mes doigts.

- Déjà, je regrette de m'être laissé emporter là. Je regrette aussi de ne pas avoir su ça avant… enfin, le fait que tu… t'intéressais à moi. Non regarde moi.

Ses yeux brillent et je m'en veux de lui faire subir ça. Je viens de réaliser un fait que je fus le seul à ignorer. Par Merlin… cette fille est amoureuse de moi. Et pas du même amour que toutes les autres. Non, elle m'aime vraiment. Elle aime le Ron qu'elle a connu. Et a su supporter celui que je suis devenu.

- Si je l'avais su Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais parce que là déjà, je me sens perdu. Mais je n'aurais pas fais ça. Tu vois, si le cas avait été différent, je suis certain que l'on en aurait ri…

- C'est faux Ron… tu le sais très bien.

- Oui tu n'as pas tord… Lemoineau, j'ai fais fort quand même… Ecoute Hermione. Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis moi aussi amoureux de toi… j'en sais rien. Mais je sais que je t'aime assez fort pour vouloir te rendre heureuse. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai fais ce que je pouvais pour cet emploi. Maladroitement, mais ça c'est une chose qui ne changera pas chez moi. Ecoute, je sais pas quoi te dire… Je suis flatté… c'est ça, flatté. Regarde toi, tu es jolie… intelligente… et en plus tu arrives à me supporter. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais jusqu'alors pour ne pas, excuse-moi du propos, te sauter dessus.

Et ce que je ne lui avouerai pas, c'est que cette idée n'est pas d'aujourd'hui. Seulement, c'est bien ce moment là que j'ai choisi pour la faire rougir. Et elle, pour me rendre :

- Ron, tu as trop bu… tu as les paroles d'une personne ivre.

- C'est normal, tu me soules Hermione ! Tu me soules à ne pas vouloir comprendre que là tu as devant toi un mec complètement paniqué. J'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir Hermione, tu comprends !

- C'est déjà trop tard…

- Tu continues ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

Que rien ne sera plus comme avant et que la prochaine phrase a intérêt d'être la bonne si tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal…

- Je t'aime Hermione. Mais... Je ne sais pas comment je t'aime mais pas comme toi.

- J'ai compris Ron…

- Non je ne crois pas.

Cette fois, tu n'as plus le choix mon ami… Tu sais ce que tu veux à cet instant précis non ? Alors lance-toi.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Un soupir, je ferme les yeux et m'approche d'elle. Jamais un baiser n'aura eu le même goût. Une sorte de défiance au désir que j'entretenais à son égard. Et je sais qu'elle l'attendait. Je le sais alors qu'au contraire, je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'Hermione Granger puisse embrasser de cette manière.

- Apprends-moi, Hermione. Apprends-moi à t'aimer dignement.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Harry par Merlin mais que fais-tu. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas si j'ai réellement envie de te voir. Ne sais même pas si j'ai réellement envie d'emménager dans cet appartement. Mais bon, voyons la vérité en face, il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre que je prenne mon indépendance. Non en fait, intimement, j'espérais pouvoir vivre avec lui… comme un couple peut-être.

Enfin te voilà. Tu dois avoir les bras bien chargé, j'ai dû tendre l'oreille plusieurs fois, peu certaine d'avoir entendu quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Seulement… seulement lorsque je l'ouvre, j'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi. M'aurais-tu vendue ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'est ce qu'on appelle de la franchise. Et du courage aussi. Je suis presque étonnée d'entendre que la voix qui sort de ma gorge n'a même pas la tremblote. Avec toutes les larmes que j'ai versées pour toi, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire :

- Ron… je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

Il ne réagit pas, la tête ailleurs. Ca aurait été trop beau. Après avoir fais l'effort de venir jusqu'ici, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'allait pas repartir comme ça.

- Je m'installe chez toi.

Là, par contre, j'ai du mal entendre.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je m'installe chez toi.

Le pire là-dedans, c'est qu'il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une seule hésitation dans sa voix. Je dois presque m'assurer que :

- Ron, tu n'es pas sérieux.

- Oh je vois. Tu es la seule qui est autorisée à être sérieuse ? Et bien tu vois, je peux l'être aussi.

Il passe près de moi et je sens une odeur âcre parvenir à mes narines. Ca aurait té trop beau bien sûr…

- Tu as bu, Ron.

- Et alors ? Oui j'ai bu ! J'ai bu parce qu'il m'en fallait du courage pour venir te voir crois-moi !

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir.

- Ah oui ! Ca aurait été plus simple pour toi non ? Je te laissais partir sans te demander de raisons à tes actes et on en parlait plus. Et bien désolé, je préfère percer l'abcès !

- Parce que tu m'en as donné des raisons à tes actes toi ? Tu m'as dis pourquoi tu avais choisi de te… de te prostituer pour me trouver un emploi.

Il se met à rire. Comme un enfant il se met à rire et moi, je me retiens de le baffer ou mieux encore, de le pétrifier d'un sort bien placé. Mais sérieusement, après toute cette histoire, qui est-il pour venir chez moi et rire ! Rire alors que moi-même je suis sur le point de rendre les armes ?

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

- Si ! Redis-le !

Le Ron de ces derniers jours était déjà bien détestable. Le Ron ivre est pire que ça…

- 'Mione… tu crois sérieusement que je serais capable de coucher avec… enfin, sois sérieuse !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, Ron.

- Et tu préfères croire qui ? Ton meilleur ami ou une vieille fille frustrée ?

Comment fait-il pour retourner la situation… Et moi, comment pourrais-je croire celui qui m'a caché un tel acte délibérément ?

- Alors tu n'es pas avec ?

- Pas exactement…

- Mais tu t'es quand même vendu pour que je puisse avoir cet emploi ?

- Un emploi… pas cet emploi. Celui-là, tu l'as eu toute seule…

L'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. J'osais espérer que Gustave ne soit pas sympathique pour rien. J'osais espérer qu'il ne se forçait pas à être aimable devant mon boulot miteux. J'osais simplement espérer que j'avais bel et bien eu mon emploi pour mes capacités. Ca m'aurait presque fais plaisir si… le sang se déchaîne dans mes veines.

- Mais tu imagines quand même que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tu as à faire… enfin Ron ! C'est du chantage ! Mais par Merlin Ron ! Lemoineau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec !

- A vrai dire… il risque de ne plus rien à voir après ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne peux pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens Ron !

- En fait le fond du problème, ce n'est pas réellement ce que j'ai bien pu faire avec Marthe.

- Bien sûr que si Ron !

- Non… le problème c'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire avec toutes les filles.

- Tu…

Par Merlin, Ron. Comment fais-tu ? Comment fais-tu pour me faire passer du chaud au froid si rapidement ? Du sucré au salé ? Du doux à l'amer…

- Regarde-moi Hermione.

Ses doigts se posent sur mon menton et je me sens défaillir. Je ne peux plus m'enfouir, pourquoi me tient-il ? Je ne suis plus capable du moindre mouvement.

- Déjà, je regrette de m'être laissé emporter là. Je regrette aussi de ne pas avoir su ça avant… enfin, le fait que tu… t'intéressais à moi. Non regarde moi.

Voilà, il l'a dit. Il vient de dire tout haut ce que j'essayais de m'empêcher de penser. Je ne sais pas si c'est une délivrance, ou un échec.

- Si je l'avais su Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais parce que là déjà, je me sens perdu. Mais je n'aurais pas fais ça. Tu vois, si le cas avait été différent, je suis certain que l'on en aurait ri…

- C'est faux Ron… tu le sais très bien.

- Oui tu n'as pas tord… Lemoineau, j'ai fais fort quand même… Ecoute Hermione. Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis moi aussi amoureux de toi… j'en sais rien. Mais je sais que je t'aime assez fort pour vouloir te rendre heureuse. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai fais ce que je pouvais pour cet emploi. Maladroitement, mais ça c'est une chose qui ne changera pas chez moi. Ecoute, je sais pas quoi te dire… Je suis flatté… c'est ça, flatté. Regarde toi, tu es jolie… intelligente… et en plus tu arrives à me supporter. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais jusque alors pour ne pas, excuse-moi du propos, te sauter dessus.

Ca serait presque trop beau de l'entendre dire ça. Peut-être ce que j'avais attendu… des mots maladroits de sa part. Maladroits mais touchants. Qui pourtant ne semblent pas être assez lui…

- Ron, tu as trop bu… tu as les paroles d'une personne ivre.

- C'est normal, tu me soules Hermione ! Tu me soules à ne pas vouloir comprendre que là tu as devant toi un mec complètement paniqué. J'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir Hermione, tu comprends !

- C'est déjà trop tard…

- Tu continues ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Je t'aime Hermione. Mais... Je ne sais pas comment je t'aime mais pas comme toi.

- J'ai compris Ron…

Au moins il aura été clair. Il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir d'autre entre nous qu'une amitié.

- Non je ne crois pas.

Une nouvelle fois, Ron s'amuse à me faire passer par les extrêmes. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Délicatement. Moi qui avais cru que les baisers de Ron devaient être à son image. Mais non, ils sont doux. Tous comme les mots qu'il s'est efforcé à me dire. Ils sont tout autant passionnés et remplis d'une phrase que j'ai attendue et qu'il me murmure enfin :

- Apprends-moi, Hermione. Apprends-moi à t'aimer dignement.


	26. Epilogue

**_Bon, qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire déjà? Arf oui... Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette je-ne-sais-plus-combien-tième-fic. Merci plus particulièrement à Cynt qui a donné sa dernière aide d'auteur sur cette fic. Et... Et juste, dis Enairod, si tu lis ça, c'est que ta grève est finie hein?_** **_Bon chui vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de choses, vous l'aurez remarqué (à croire que j'ai du sang de Weasley dans les veines). Bref, encore un gros merci! Et je vous donne rendez-vous sur la prochaine Ron/Hermione que je m'en vais publier de suite "Ne lis pas ça" (c'est vraiment le titre de la fic --). Arf, puis pour ceux qui veulent revivre les sept tomes de notre déesse JKR, je les réécris à ma façon dans "Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard dans une chope"._**

**_Voilà, j'espère vous dire à bientôt et... bon épilogue! _**

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Ginny…

- On va le savoir tout de suite …

Le jeune homme se leva de son banc et monta sur l'estrade, pour faire face à l'assistance, et par la même occasion, à ses deux meilleurs amis. Foi de Harry Potter, jamais il n'avait eu autant la frousse. Jamais, il n'avait eu aussi peur de se tromper. Il faut dire que ces deux là avaient mis tellement de temps à se trouver, qu'il aurait été plus que maladroit de tout foutre en l'air. Tout ça pour une histoire de traditionnel discours du témoin.

Néanmoins, il prit son inspiration et lut le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains tremblantes :

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour la maladresse dont je vais sans doute faire preuve. Vous vous en doutez, on ne peut pas côtoyer Ron si longtemps en espérant s'en sortir sans séquelles.

Ron et Hermione, Hermione et Ron. Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux là finiraient par vivre ensemble ? Je reprends par vivre ensemble sans essayer de s'entretuer. A vrai dire, je pense que tout le monde aurait pu s'en rendre compte. N'est-il pas dis que les extrêmes s'attirent ? Pour ceux qui en doutait, regardez ces deux là.

Hermione, la jeune fille studieuse et détestablement vive d'esprit. Ron, le grand dadet dont le temps de concentration ne dépasse pas les deux minutes.

Je plaisante. A peine. Mais en tout cas, je vous adore. Et c'est peut-être égoïste ce que je vais dire mais je suis bien content de vous voir marié tous les deux. Oui, au moins je suis certain que je vous aurais en permanence l'un et l'autre au près de moi.

On peut dire que vous en avez fais un, de long chemin avant de finalement réaliser que vous ne pouviez vous passez l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, ça a toujours été effectif.

C'est là que je suis censé vous parler du couple à ses tous débuts, seulement je crains que si je fais ça, nombre d'entre vous se lèveront pour ne pas laisser faire un tel sacrilège. Non mais sérieusement, qui aurait l'idée de les marier ? C'est pas de chance pour eux, j'ai été l'unique témoin de leur premier regard et je peux vous dire qu'il était loin d'être idyllique…

Mais j'ai été aussi l'unique témoin du revirement de situation. Et je peux affirmer haut et fort qu'il n'a pas été fais sans une intense réflexion. Un peu trop longue, il faut bien le dire. Mais il semblerait que ce qui était évident pour nous ne l'était pas pour eux.

Je vais arrêter là avec ces futilités parce que finalement, ce qui importe, c'est le résultat et pas la manière dont on en est arrivé là. A attendre, le souffle retenu, que ces deux là se passent enfin la bague au doigt.

Je suis certain… plus encore que de la énième défaite des Canons de Chudley… désolé Ron, c'est un fait avéré. Qu'ils ne seront jamais tant heureux que l'un avec l'autre. Tout au moins, nous, nous serons rassurés de savoir que mariés, il ne leur sera plus permis de s'entretuer…

Alors je finirai par dire que… que je vous aime tout simplement, et que… que je suis fier de vous. »

**THE END**

_**"Les lignes d'un auteur ne vivent jamais aussi bien que dans le regard de celui qui les lit"**_

_**Alors merci de rendre mes fics vivantes... **_


End file.
